Dance of Fire and Ice III: Salvation and Damnation
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: As the Uzumaki-Cullen family grows, so does the threat on the horizon. Aro has his sights set upon the twins and Sage continues his hunt to chain Naruto to his side. Allies gather to help the coven fight to protect themselves. But will it be enough?
1. Seeking Paradise

I know I mentioned that I would wait till the end of May/beginning of June but I'm on a roll right now so I thought it wouldn't hurt. Plus I'm sure you're all just waiting to find out what happens next. So I present to you the first chapter of the final arc of the trilogy Dance of Fire and Ice III: Salvation and Damnation! So read! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Twilight. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer.

**Warnings:** **Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), **graphic** sexual situations, violence, blood, **AU**, **Bella Bashing**, OCs, and some other stuff I probably won't list till later.

**Pairings: **_Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward **(one-sided)**, Sage/Naruto **(one-sided)**, Felix/Gaara **(one-sided)**_

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

_**Seeking Paradise**_

Let it not be said that Naruto Uzumaki did not have patience. After all, it took an infinite amount of patience to remain sane after hours of being stuck on a plane flying from Washington to Texas and finally to Brazil. Naruto was rather proud of himself for not killing anyone during the time. There were various reasons of course that ranged from people staring too long at himself, his mate or the twins to people gossiping about them. After all, it wasn't often you saw an obviously young couple on a trip with a pair of infant twin children that bore startling resemblance to said couple. So of course they were the subjects of stares and whispers.

The only comfort Naruto took from the trip was the fact that Edward seemed to be holding back just as much as he had although he had it worse. After all, he could hear their thoughts as well. As girly as it sounded, it warmed the demon that his lover was angry on his and the twins' behalf. Edward never really liked it when someone said anything bad about his family. But the trip was behind them and Naruto couldn't be more grateful as they stood in the Rio de Janeiro airport in Brazil.

Shifting the twins on his hips, he waited while Edward stood near the conveyer belt to grab their bags. He could feel the stares of those around him, but ignored them as he focused his attention on his children. Devon was sleeping heavily while Lauren sucked on a pacifier as she looked around. No doubt her ears and tail were moving with excitement, but due to the illusion Naruto cast on them, no one could see them.

"That was a long trip wasn't it sweets?" Naruto inquired to his daughter as he once more moved her up higher on his hip. Said infant turned her attention to him and cooed smiling behind her pacifier. The smile was returned as Naruto placed a kiss affectionately on her forehead, "I'm proud of you two. You didn't cry at all on the flight. You're good little troopers."

Lauren giggled before squealing when Edward came into view pulling a large suitcase along while the baby bag was hanging on his shoulder. Naruto himself was carrying a backpack. Originally he had the diaper bag, but when his mate offered to get their luggage, they switched burdens since it would be impossible to carry the twins and said bag at the same time. Smiling, the couple switched off once more as Edward handed over the diaper bag and received his daughter in return. Chuckling when she burrowed into his chest, the bronze haired vampire looked to his lover, "Ready?"

"Yeah, one more minute of being gawked at and I'm going to kill something," Naruto muttered, moving Devon so that he was cradled against his chest and shoulder. Nodding, Edward led his family outside into the sunny, humid air. Just like with the children, Naruto had placed an illusion over Edward to hide his sparkling for a couple of hours which saved the vampire from having to change clothing in order to cover up. Unfortunately his current project of creating charmed jewelry was still in the works so they had to make do with Naruto physically weaving the genjutsus over his family.

It didn't take long for them to catch a taxi and once they loaded their luggage, they were off heading toward the docks. By the time they arrived, Devon had woken up and was whimpering for milk much to Naruto's mortification. After gentle coaxing and promises of being fed soon, the couple retrieved their things and paid the driver. Heading down the docks, Edward led his family to a moderate sized boat and began to load their belongings. Naruto wasn't all that surprised that his mate knew how to operate a boat considering how long he had lived. Rather he found it cute as the vampire moved around at a busy pace as he prepared everything before finally helping the blond onto the boat.

Taking Lauren, Edward kissed Naruto's forehead as he whispered, "Feed Devon, I've got things under control." Shrugging, he handed over his daughter once more before finding a seat and unbuttoning his shirt. As Devon hungrily latched onto his nipple, Naruto felt the boat lurch then move as they began to pull out of the docks. The smell of salt filled his nose and the feel of the wind felt good against his skin while it ruffled his hair. Gazing out, Naruto smiled as they drove along the docks becoming smaller and smaller as they gained distance. When they were far enough, the illusions on the children dropped but Naruto decided to wait until they were at the island to release Edward's.

Time seemed to slow and fly by all at once as they drew closer to Isle Esme. Edward kept the boat steady with one hand on the wheel while the other cradled Lauren who seemed to be enjoying her perch. She cooed and giggled as she clapped her hands smiling widely.

"Yes that's right Lauren, that's where we're staying for a few weeks," Edward replied, obviously having been reading her thoughts. Naruto smiled as he pulled Devon away from his chest and patted his back to burp him.

Once the boat docked, Edward immediately began to tether the line while Naruto stood and stretched, his shirt having been left half unbuttoned. When the boat was secure, the couple jumped onto the dock with their belongings and began to make their way toward the house. Just like the Cullen home in Forks, the house was spacious with many windows to let in plenty of air and sunlight. The furniture was simple and neatly arranged giving it a tasteful, homey feel. The kitchen was big and fully stocked which pleased Naruto.

There were a couple of rooms upstairs including a master bedroom and bath. One of the spare rooms had a pair of cribs set up with netting in order to keep bugs out. There was also a changing station, a rather large closet, a dresser, a toy chest and a rocking chair. The other rooms were simply furnished bedrooms along with a study, all in perfect and clean condition. It was obvious that Carlisle had called ahead and had someone prepare the house for the visiting couple. Setting the baby bag on the rocking chair, Edward smiled as he turned to his mate, "Well? Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very lovely. What do you think sweets?" Naruto inquired his children as he gazed down at them. They were observing their surroundings carefully before glancing at each other and smiling. Edward chuckled as he listened to their excited thoughts, gliding over to pull his family into his arms. The twins snuggled against their father's chest as they cooed to him, thanking him.

"You're welcome my little stars. I'm pleased you're happy," he hummed softly as he stroked Devon's hair. Naruto pecked the vampire's lips quickly before nuzzling Lauren's cheek. Despite the hell they had gone through within the last week, Naruto could honestly say he was the happiest person in the world. The moment seemed to stretch on for hours, yet only lasted minutes. But those minutes were all it took as the twins began to yawn and relax, their eyes drooping in exhaustion. It wasn't surprising considering the length of their trip and the general excitement of their traveling.

Smiling, Naruto shifted Devon and stroked his back gently as he hummed softly. He made his way toward the cribs with Edward following behind him, joining in his humming as they carefully put their children to bed. As they dozed, they were careful to remove their shoes and set them aside as they closed the netting around their cribs.

"They're so perfect," Naruto whispered as he lingered at the door, Edward holding him from behind. The vampire nodded in agreement as he rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, hand stroking at his stomach. He recalled what it had felt like not that long ago, firm and swollen with life. The very same life that now lay protectively in the cribs before them.

"Come on, lets go relax in our room and put our things away. It's been a long day," Edward advised as he tenderly steered his mate around to face the hall. Naruto complied as the door was closed behind them and they moved to the last bedroom on the left, the master suite.

The bed was a king size that was settled in the middle of the room facing out toward the large windowed balcony. Like with the twins' cribs, netting was settled protectively around the bed along with sheer drapes to give it a more romantic and intimate feeling. A vanity and a large dresser were arranged around the room along with a pair of chairs and a small love seat. There was a door to the left near the balcony that led to the closet while a door to the right led to the bathroom.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Edward!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed toward the balcony, sliding open the window to step out. The sea breeze brushed as his skin while the roar of the ocean and the smell of the salt tickled his senses. Edward followed his skin glittering as he stepped into the warmth of the sun.

Holding his beloved close, Edward stated, "I'm pleased you find it to your taste."

"I love the ocean. It's so vast and breathtaking. When I stand before it, I just feel so… small, humbled in a sense. It's like I realize how even a demon as powerful as me is only a mere speck on this planet, in the universe. I suppose that's why I always find it stupid that people whine over trivial things," Naruto explained as he continued to stare out.

"Yes, I agree. But no matter how small we are compared to everything else, you and our children will always be the most important things in my life. You are the center of my world, my sun and stars," Edward whispered as he kissed the blond demon's neck.

**(Sex Scene Start)**

Naruto shivered leaning his head to the side to give him more access, comforted by his touch and his scent. Cool, firm lips continued to worship the skin of his neck while a tongue traced over the bite mark there. The scar that smelled of Edward and reminded him of who he belonged to. He panted softly as the vampire pressed him firmly against the balcony, tugging down the collar of his shirt to gain more access to his shoulder. Naruto hissed when familiar teeth bit into the flesh although they didn't break skin, his pants suddenly feeling a bit tighter than was comfortable.

Smirking against his neck, Edward teased, "I can smell your arousal. You must really like my mouth on your neck."

Growling at the other, Naruto hissed, "I haven't had sex in weeks and I'm still as horny as hell thanks to the hormones."

"But I seem to recall while you were in labor that you never wanted me to touch you again," Edward said as his pale, elegant fingers toyed with the buttons of Naruto's shirt. Feeling a twitch form under his left eye, Naruto glared at his mate as he threatened, "If you don't want to have sex then I'm going to christen our bathroom by locking myself in and seeking my own pleasure."

Chuckling, Edward suddenly swept Naruto up ignoring the blond demon's protests as he began to carry him inside. Parting the netting around the bed, he tenderly laid his burden upon the soft sheets and was quick to perch himself on top of the smaller male. Leaning close till their lips were a breath away, he purred huskily, "I have a better idea. How about we christen our bed instead? After all, I have missed the feel of your flesh."

Quivering at his tone, Naruto fought back a flush, "Fine, but wear a condom this time. I don't plan on getting pregnant again anytime soon."

"Don't worry, I made sure to purchase and pack protection for us before we left. You have no need to concern yourself."

"Good boy," Naruto patted his mate's head playfully smirking when the vampire growled at him. Topaz eyes flashed as Edward grumbled, "Don't compare me to a dog." Still ruffling bronze hair, Naruto merely smiled in amusement before threading his fingers into said hair and pulling his lover into a kiss. Argument was prevented as Edward returned the gesture, his hands easily slipping under Naruto's shirt.

He felt the heated flesh prickle with goose bumps while he listened to Naruto's heat rate quicken slightly. The faintest of tremors quaked through the blond demon below him as Edward brushed his hands along the contours of his body. Every muscle, every curve had been memorized by the vampire. He knew what made his lover moan and wither in ecstasy and the monster in Edward relished the control it had. It felt satisfaction in hearing Naruto inhale sharply when his fingers tweaked his dusky nipples, making them pebble and flush an aroused shade of red. It took pleasure in the heat of flesh under him and wanted more, always hungered for more.

Ripping open Naruto's shirt without warning, Edward ignored the indignant yelp that followed as his lips attached themselves to the offering below him. Naruto hissed when Edward sucked and bit dark bruises along his chest, his claws digging into the vampire's biceps in retaliation. It just seemed to arouse Edward more as he growled and bit a nipple, breaking skin as the taste of copper and milk touched his tongue.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out, feeling himself arch against that cruel mouth that brought him pleasure. Compared to feeding the twins, the sensation of Edward suckling on his teat knowing he was drinking both his milk and his blood was erotic. It turned him on in ways he didn't think was possible.

Flinching at a particularly hard suck, Naruto purred, "Oh god! More!"

Edward pulled away from his treat, his lips red and beautiful. He grinned crookedly when his mate whined in protest, moving to shift himself onto his knees. As he straightened himself, Edward kept his gaze locked on Naruto as he began to remove his own clothing. The blond was quick to follow his lead as his ruined shirt was pushed aside and his nimble fingers began to work the zipper of his jeans. Despite how big the bed was, neither wished to relinquish skin contact and refused to part making their work of undressing a bit more challenging. But soon their clothing lay forgotten beyond the veils and netting, no longer able to form a barrier between their clashing temperatures.

With the task of relinquishing their clothing out of the way, Edward leaned back down to kiss Naruto while his pale, hard body molded itself in the tan, yielding flesh below him. They truly painted an erotic and stunning picture as they gave into their lust, exploring the familiar paths of their bodies. They were the moon and the sun, fire and ice that clashed constantly; yet they needed each other to achieve balance. Playful fingers stroked along trembling thighs and a quivering stomach, Edward drinking in the image of his mate squirming and withering deliciously below him. He purred and listened to the racing heart, felt the blood pumping in a rush of lustful adrenaline.

It was luscious and sinful like a piece of chocolate melting on the tip of your tongue; silky, smooth and irresistibly sweet. The vampire was addicted to Naruto's body and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Moving his lips along Naruto's neck, Edward growled softly when he felt his pulse and smelt his blood. He was tempted to take another bite, but held back. He wished to sample other parts of his beloved mate after all. Instead, he ran a tongue over the sweaty skin before moving to get up. Naruto groaned before frowning in confusion as Edward parted the netting.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, his voice huskier in obvious arousal. His hands fisted the sheets as sweat gleamed along his skin from the humidity of the island. His chest heaved slightly, flecks of dried blood and milk lingering around the nipple Edward had bitten earlier, yet the flesh was unmarred as always. His face was heavily flushed as he stared at the bronze haired vampire with glassy blue eyes.

Offering a reassuring smile, Edward replied, "Just to get something. I'll be back." He then vanished appearing across the room near their luggage a second later. Naruto whined in frustration, wanting the cold of his lover's body and the delicious friction it created. Without thought, he reached down between his spread legs and fisted his cock, stroking himself.

Unfortunately, Naruto was unable to enjoy the pleasure as a familiar steel grip latched onto his wrist. Smoldering topaz gazed down at him from a higher place, Edward purring darkly, "My naughty little golden fox, you must learn patience. I promise I'll have you screaming in pleasure soon enough."

Naruto whined again, glaring half heartedly at his mate. He didn't want to wait damn it! He wanted release now! Resisting the urge to pout, the blond demon could do nothing but comply with Edward. Pleased with the submission, said vampire set aside the items he had retrieved near one of the corners of the bed out of the way. Resettling himself between spread thighs, Edward once more returned his lips to Naruto's mouth. As they kissed, his fingers followed the well-known path between Naruto's spread legs like many times before, anticipation filling the pair. Chilled digits pressed into the yielding entrance carefully, both groaning at the slick sensation.

"_It's amazing how arousing it is to feel how hot and wet you are for me_," Edward thought as he carefully stretched Naruto. Mewing and arching, the other replied, "_Only for you Edward, only ever for you._" He squeaked when the finger thrust sharply into him, a pleased growl rumbling in the vampire's chest at the declaration.

"Yes, only for me my wanton little fox. Only for me can you mew and sigh as deliciously as you do while spreading your legs greedily," Edward purred as he pressed another finger into him, stretching him more. Naruto moaned louder, his heels digging into the mattress in a frantic attempt to press against those invading digits. Yet Edward held him steady and firm, torturing him and fanning the flames lingering just beneath his skin.

"Nnnnah! Edward! Please…!" Naruto moaned, his hips bucking in desperation. He needed friction! Deciding to take pity on his lover, Edward leaned down between honey thighs and ran a cool tongue along the underside of Naruto's cock. He got a keening wail for his efforts and lightly bit at the blonde's inner thigh, whispering, "You should lower your voice my beautiful sun or you'll wake our children."

One of Naruto's hands came to clasp onto his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle himself just as Edward swallowed him to the hilt without pause. His claws tore into the sheets as the vampire worked him, his head bobbing in a steady rhythm. Soft suckling filled the heady air between them, intense pleasure coursing through Naruto's veins. He barely felt the third finger slip into him, so drunk was he on the sensation of that cold mouth clashing with his searing flesh. He muffled another cry as those sinful lips moved to suck on the head of his shaft, tongue teasing the slit and tasting the precum there.

"Oh god I'm going to die!" Naruto thought which earned a chuckle from his mate. The vibrations of said chuckle didn't help Naruto's sanity any. His hand released the torn sheets and threaded into silky bronze curls, gripping them firmly as Edward once more deep throated him. The pleasure was building and he could hear his blood rushing, pounding in his ears. Naruto was so close and he felt so high, he thought he might see Heaven. As he teetered on the edge, the breath in his lungs stilled and Edward pulled away both his mouth and fingers. Naruto felt like screaming as the tide of his orgasm receded and glared in accusation and exasperation at his lover.

Edward merely smiled as he licked his lips and reached over to the corner of the bed he had set aside his items earlier. Watching the vampire, Naruto realized the item was a condom and could only wait in anticipation as the foil wrapper was ripped away. Edward tried not to let his amusement show to the blond as he carefully secured the contraceptive over his cock before moving closer. Spreading Naruto's legs wider and elevating his hips more, Edward carefully guided the tip of his shaft to his mate's entrance. He stared at the slick, winking hole only for a moment before pressing in watching as the pink ring of muscle stretched to accommodate his girth. Naruto hissed and groaned along with Edward as the vampire pushed steadily into his lover.

When the blond was filled to the hilt, they both stilled and breathed deeply allowing a few minutes to adjust. As always, Edward felt he was being suffocated. All around him was fire and pleasure, tight, velvety and scorching. It wanted to drive him insane and kill him slowly; a most glorious death it would be. Naruto was quick to become impatient and whined, wriggling a bit as he rested his legs over Edward's shoulders. Taking the hint, Edward shifted a bit as he pulled out before immediately thrusting back in hitting the blonde's prostate dead on. Naruto moaned as his head was tossed back, barring his neck to the other.

Edward growled, smelling the blood but dismissed it. Instead he focused on the pleasure and the heat as he built a steady rhythm, thrusting deeply into the willing body under him. He bent the blond demon in half as he kissed and licked along his skin, tasting the sweat and passion.

"E-Edward! More! Fuck me harder!" Naruto begged, grasping onto the sheets in a futile attempt to ground himself. He didn't care if he was tearing through them like tissues, he needed to hold onto something or he was going to be washed away! Edward complied as he shifted onto his feet in a crouched fashion while keeping Naruto bent in half. Angling himself, the vampire grunted as he thrust down, driving deeper into the clenching passage. A scream and endless babbling echoed in the room.

The smell and sounds of the sea drifted through the open balcony along with the fiery touch of the setting sun. Yet the beautiful scenery was all, but ignored. Edward's eyes never wavered from Naruto as he continued to thrust into him. He drank it all in; the tan flesh slick with sweat; the golden spun hair that feathered across the pillow and stuck to his forehead; the complete submission and utter love in those breathtaking blue eyes. He couldn't get enough of it. The way his nipples were dusky and pebbled, begging to be plucked and toyed with; the way those honey thighs were spread widely for him; how his entrance flushed red against his pale cock, sucking him in greedily; how Naruto's own cock slapped against his stomach as it stood rigid and ready to burst.

Everything about Naruto was delectable, sinful and it all belonged to Edward. Every last inch of the demon belonged to him and the vampire wasn't going to share with anyone. Those who tried to steal or obtain the blond would find themselves dead before they could blink. Naruto shuddered, his release drawing closer and Edward grunted as he quickened his pace. He piston his hips harder, his balls slapping heavily against the blonde's backside and he could feel those claws marking at his back.

Time stilled for a single moment as Naruto let out a keening wail, arching as he reached his orgasm. Edward watched in fascination as thick streams of semen spurted onto his mate's chest and face, creating an arousing and sinful vision of innocence. Seeing those blue eyes glowing with satisfaction and watching a pink tongue slip past lush lips to lick away at some of the seed was Edward's undoing. He growled and hissed as his orgasm washed over him, carrying him away in a rush of light, color and sensation.

**(Sex Scene End)**

When he returned to his mind, he was panting heavily as he hovered over Naruto who was smiling at him and kissing him feverishly, yet tenderly as well; as if he had spent days in the desert and Edward was a cool and refreshing spring. Parting with only a frail string of saliva stretching between them, Edward licked his lips and smiled. Purring, Naruto hummed, "I think that was the best round we've had so far."

"You think so do you?" Edward inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, knew there was a reason I kept you around," the blond joked, shivering as he felt his mate pull out of him tenderly knowing he was going to be sore in a lot of places later. Edward snorted but made no comment as he carefully took the condom off and stood to dispose of it. Naruto remained on the bed, his eyes closed and limbs jelly.

A minute passed before the bed dipped again and a damp cloth touched his skin causing him to squeak in shock. Edward smirked as he cleaned his mate, ridding the flesh of his sweat and other bodily fluids. Naruto didn't mind as he calmed once more and purred quietly, his tail swishing lazily. Once pleased with his work, Edward tossed the cloth away and climbed into bed immediately pulling Naruto to his side. But he couldn't let him fall asleep, not yet anyway. He still had something to give to his love.

"Don't fall asleep yet Naruto. I've got something for you," Edward whispered as he shook his lover.

Groaning in annoyance, Naruto cracked an eye open grumbling, "Whaaaat? I'm trying to sleep Edward."

"I know my sun, but it's important and I think you'll like it," the vampire coaxed gently. Sighing, Naruto waved his hand in a "alright, let's get this over with" gesture just wanting to go to sleep now that he was sated and blissful. Smiling, Edward reached back to the corner where he had set the condom before and revealed a small box that fit in the palm of his hand.

Curious, Naruto sat up a little straighter and raised an eyebrow. He questioned, "What is it?"

"Open it and see," Edward chuckled in amusement. Huffing, Naruto snatched the box away and turned it over as if inspecting something rare and fascinating. Growing bored with his play, Naruto opened the box and blinked in surprise, emotions bubbling inside him. Inside the box sitting innocently were two rings, obviously wedding bands. They were both platinum and rather simple in design. Taking one out carefully, Naruto noticed something on the inside and looked. Engraved in the band was _**Forever in my heart, Forever with my soul, Forever shall I love you my Sun N.U**_. The blond thought his jaw dropped when he inspected the other one. It stated the same thing only it said moon rather than sun and had Edward's initials instead of his own.

"I thought that it would only be appropriate to have rings. Although Washington doesn't allow gay marriage, we're still married by demon law. So it's only logical to have the rings to prove it too," Edward explained as he took the band with his name engraved on it and slipped it onto Naruto's finger. He then kissed it softly, smiling gently as his mate. Naruto tried hard to maintain his composure, but damn it! His mate was a perfect and sentimental ass! Wiping his eyes quickly before he could become a balling mess, Naruto nodded, "Yes, it's only right. After all, gotta show those hormonal teenagers who you belong to." As he said this, he slipped the matching ring onto Edward's finger and kissed it as well, offering his own smile.

"I don't think I mind that at all Mr. Cullen," Edward purred leaning over to kiss him tenderly.

Pulling away, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Cullen? Why can't you be Mr. Uzumaki?"

Edward chuckled, "Because it's tradition that the wife takes the last name of the husband."

"Why the hell am I the wife?"

"Because I'm the dominant of the relationship dearest as I demonstrated not ten minutes ago or have you forgotten? I of course wouldn't mind refreshing your memory," Edward jested, his voice becoming husky. Naruto blushed and smacked him glaring, "Oh shut up jerk! I want to keep my last name! It's the only name I've had and it'll feel weird without it." He pouted as he said this.

Topaz eyes softened in understanding as Edward pulled Naruto close, "Alright then, how about Mr. Uzumaki-Cullen? Has an interesting ring to it actually." Thinking it over for a moment, the blond demon finally nodded, "Alright, I don't mind it. I actually kind of like it. From now on, I shall be known as Naruto Uzumaki-Cullen!"

Chuckling, Edward laid down and carefully pulled Naruto to him tucking his head under his chin. Running his fingers tenderly along his spine, he whispered, "I'm pleased that you're happy. Now sleep my dearest mate for tomorrow shall be a long and exciting day." Naruto hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes and brushed his nose against Edward's collarbone, inhaling his scent and letting it lull him to sleep. Edward purred and closed his own eyes. Although he could not sleep, it helped him to relax and for the rest of the night he listened to the sound of the waves and the breathing of his family. It was truly paradise.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile miles away in Forks, the rest of the Cullen coven was busy occupying themselves as they lounged about at home. Since the encounter with Sage days ago and the departure of Edward, Naruto and the children, things had slowed down and become calm. Or boring in Emmett's point of view, but he was always bored. Currently, said brawny vampire was watching a baseball game while his mate sat near him reading through a fashion magazine. Alice was entertaining herself by going through her wardrobe, setting aside old clothing she didn't wear anymore to be donated or given away. Jasper sat on their bed reading a book on the American Revolution. Esme was in her studio working on her latest creation and Carlisle could be found in his study.

Yet out of his family, Carlisle was currently the most unsettled as he stared at the message he received from the Volturi requesting a visit. It was just as Alice had seen, Aro wanted to meet the twins. Sighing, he stood and made his way to the living room aware of Emmett and Rosalie's gazes on him. They instantly knew something was troubling their sire for the TV was immediately put on mute. Offering a smile in appreciation, he called out for the rest of his family to gather in the living room. Seconds later, they were situated among the couches and love seats, frozen as they waited for whatever news Carlisle had. Alice's eyes held a knowing glint to them, but she waited as patiently as the rest of her family.

"What's wrong my dearest?" Esme cooed in concern as she stroked her mate's hair. Carlisle felt himself relax as he replied, "I received a message from Aro today. It is as you said Alice, he wishes to see the children. He wants to offer Edward and Naruto his congratulations as well."

The reactions were mixed. Jasper tensed as he immediately began to run various scenarios through his head while Emmett pulled Rosalie close, the stunning vampire clenching her hands into her lap ripping her magazine in half. Alice just seemed resigned as she held Jasper's hand tenderly and Esme wrung her hands in a nervous human gesture.

"What will you do Carlisle?" Esme inquired softly. He gave her a comforting smile although it failed to reach his eyes. He replied, "I have no choice but to invite them."

"I say we just tell them to go screw themselves and leave us alone," Emmett huffed, unbothered by Esme's scolding to mind his language.

Rosalie nodded firmly, "They have no business being near Lauren and Devon."

"We can't. If we tried, no doubt they would come anyway," Jasper reasoned, "To have Aro ask Carlisle was merely out of courtesy for his friend. As the governors of our race, they have the power to come even if we denied them. Also, we can't have them catching on to our suspicion of their interest in Devon and Lauren. If they figure it out, they might just end up slaughtering us and taking them anyway."

Jasper's words held truth. The Volturi would be on their doorstep whether they wished it or not. If they wanted to come out of this situation alive and with the children safe, they had to play their cards right and stay on their toes. A wrong move could end tragically for them. Standing, Carlisle said, "I shall reply back then. I'll set up the date to be a week after Edward and Naruto arrive home. Till then, we'll use this time to prepare." They nodded in understanding, watching as he glided away back to his study. Silence settled around the room as the vampires became lost in their thoughts.

It was nearly ten minutes later that tapping on the window caught their attention. Turning toward the noise, they were surprised to see a hawk standing on the sill with a note tied to its leg. Surprised by the bird's lack of fear and curious over its parcel, Jasper stood and opened the window, holding his arm out hesitantly. The hawk hopped on and gazed at him with intense, intellectual eyes. It then held out its leg which had the note attached to it. Carefully, the vampire soldier untied it. The moment it was relieved of its burden, the hawk took off out the window and disappeared into the horizon.

Frowning, Jasper dismissed the strangeness and unfolded the letter knowing that his family was interested over what it said. The paper wasn't normal, it seemed thicker and studier somehow with a strange texture to it. Opening it and smoothing it out a bit, Jasper began to read blinking in shock at its contents. Alice immediately jumped up and read over his shoulder. A smile broke across her face as she squealed and jumped around, the remaining three gazing at the pair as if they had lost their minds.

"What does it say?" Rosalie hissed, becoming exasperated. Wordlessly Jasper handed the note over and Esme was quick to appear behind the couch her children were situated on. As the three of them read the note, they too became stunned over what it said. Relief filled Rosalie and Esme's eyes while Emmett grinned in amusement.

"Well, looks like we're getting reinforcements," he joked before he was smacked lightly by his mate. Esme giggled softly, "Oh it's going to be so nice to have another person to feed! I should start looking up new recipes. I wonder what he likes. I suppose I'll have to ask Naruto when we call them later." With that, the motherly vampire hurried to the kitchen with renewed hope.

"I'm going to tell Carlisle!" Alice squeaked before hurrying out. Emmett laughed before taking the TV off mute and enjoying his game while Rosalie tossed her magazine away, grabbing another. Jasper remained in the living room, scooping up the letter from where it had been tossed onto the coffee table. Looking it over once more to confirm he wasn't hallucinating, he felt a sense of relief fill him. They had heard much about Naruto's friend and knew that not only was he powerful, he was willing to protect Naruto and those he cared about. Sitting down, he thought, "Perhaps now we have a chance." His eyes lingered on the short message and the name that was signed on the bottom.

_**Naruto,**_

_**I'm on my way. I shall be there within a week.**_

_**Gaara**_

* * *

And that's it for chapter one! Naruto and Edward are married, they're taking a vacation with the kids and Gaara's making his way to Forks! I'm sure many of you are excited about that! So please show your love by reviewing and letting me know what you think! And before I forget! **ATTENTION!**  
Just letting you know that there is a poll in my profile right now concerning a sequel for the DFI trilogy! So please take a look and vote please! I would appreciate it! And also don't forget to review! Feedback is helpful and if you have ideas I welcome them! Again thank you!

**~Seth**


	2. New Faces, New Places

Another chapter up! And of course everyone's favorite sand wielding shinobi is making his appearance so I'm sure all of you are excited! I tried very hard to make Gaara as IC as possible especially with his interactions with Jacob and the Cullens. So I hope I did a good job! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs that will appear in this fic and the plot line.

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi** (malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg** (male pregnancy), **AU**, sexual situations, violence, angst, Bella bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided) and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

_**New Faces and New Places**_

Life was a long and difficult path that held many twists, turns, bumps and pot holes. Humans didn't realize how fortunate they were; that one day they would be able to die and leave this life behind. Demons weren't as lucky for they were immortal and much harder to kill. They continued to live, to exist and they carried the burdens of their existence with them. Gaara had understood as he grew older that his childhood was a miserable and dark time that no child should have to suffer through. He understood that the way he was raised wasn't normal. He had thought that by killing others, but taking their life he could justify and prolong his own. When he became a demon, it only became harder.

The long stretch of years had driven him to the brink of insanity at one point and during that time he had wished for nothing but death. To be free of the past, of his mistakes and suffering, of the horror he witness and inflicted upon others. But he hadn't fallen over the edge, hadn't been consumed by the abyss. Rather a hand had pulled him back; arms had cradled him and held him tightly while a voice whispered comfort to him. It promised him happiness, freedom and companionship.

"I'll always be here for you Gaara no matter what. I'll always be here when you need me," it whispered and wounds that Gaara thought would never heal began to mend themselves. It took time and it was a struggling effort, but it happened. That's why he was heading to Forks, Washington. Gaara owed his life to Naruto, the only person who understood him and accepted him both the good and the bad. The blond had been his inspiration and his salvation. That's why he was going to help his friend, his brother. He was going to help protect his new family from the Volturi and if Aro didn't like it, then he was in for a rude awakening.

The citizens of La Push lived normal lives, most descendents of the proud Quileute Native American Tribe. They were hard workers and took satisfaction in their ancestry and traditions. When it came down to it, they were simple people with basic comforts and necessities. So it wasn't surprising when heads turned as a sleek motorbike made its way through town. It was a powerful, compact machine made for speed with a simple red and white paint job. Few knew the model of the bike except for one Jacob Black. Sitting at a window booth in a diner, Jacob felt his jaw unhinge as the beautiful Yamaha Deltabox II EXUP came to a stop and parked itself outside the establishment.

He watched as the rider cut the engine and moved to climb off. The man was rather small in stature especially compared to himself, his frame lustrous and compressed yet he moved with a predatory sort of grace. He was dressed in well worn jeans, thick brown boots, and a dark green shirt with a leather jacket over it. As he watched him, Jacob felt the hair on the back of his neck rise sensing something different and familiar about this stranger.

Reaching up, the man removed his helmet revealing his face. Jacob inhaled sharply and the world fell away, shattered like glass and nothing was the same. The rider had pale skin that could rival the Cullens if not for the healthy flush to his cheeks and lips. Disheveled crimson red hair framed his face adding to the paleness and enhanced mint green eyes that held deep secrets and knowledge. A strange tattoo stood out against his forehead, some kind of etching or symbol although Jacob wasn't sure what it meant. But either way it didn't matter. Jacob had finally imprinted and he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

Tucking his helmet under his arm, the stranger carefully made his way to the door and opened it smoothly, stepping in to look around. He didn't seem bothered by all the gazes directed at him, merely finding an open booth next to Jacob's and sitting. A waitress immediately came over with a menu and asked what he would like to drink.

"Water please," he whispered in a deep, husky voice. The waitress faltered and swooned a bit which made Jacob growl. This seem to draw the stranger's attention to him, green eyes burning into brown paying no mind to the waitress as she stumbled away. They remained locked, frozen in some sort of battle and Jacob could have sworn that he heard the sound of shifting, something moving restlessly.

After a moment, the stranger suddenly stood and walked to Jacob's booth, taking a seat across from him unbothered in the least that he hadn't been invited. Jacob felt the unknown yet familiar energy and power caress his skin while listening to the quiet shifting. His intended smelled of sand and earth strangely enough when he managed to get a whiff.

"Tell me, is Forks nearby. I was sidetracked on a wrong turn and must find the town soon," the stranger inquired. Jacob blinked out of his daze as he nodded, "Y-yeah, it's not that far actually." The stranger nodded in understanding but made no move to leave. Instead he occupied himself by staring out the window watching the clouds go by. He didn't move even when the waitress brought his water, giving the pair a puzzled and jealous look. Jacob merely shrugged and offered a hesitant smile although the wolf in him wanted to rip her apart for even thinking she had a chance with his intended. After quickly taking their orders (Jacob had been looking through the menu when the stranger appeared), she scurried off and it was silent again.

Fidgeting, Jacob hesitated before asking, "So… what brings you to Washington? I mean, tourists don't usually come to places like La Push or Forks. They prefer Seattle."

"My brother wrote to me stating he needed my assistance with a problem. Since he is the closest thing I have to family, I came to help," the stranger replied. Jacob perked at this, his mind working overtime as a startling thought came over him.

Raising an eyebrow, Jacob questioned, "Your brother… he wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would he?" The stranger turned to him, green eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, "Yes… I take it you're one of the shifters he mentioned living here."

"Yeah, Naruto's my best friend. I'm Jacob Black by the way," Jacob explained introducing himself having a feeling he knew who the stranger was.

"So you're the Jacob Naruto spoke about. I am called Gaara Suna," the stranger, now identified as Gaara, stated. He didn't hold out his hand like most people did when they introduced themselves, but Jacob wasn't bothered by it. He could sense that Gaara wasn't the type of person that needed physical contact and perhaps even shied away from it.

"Nice to meet you Gaara and welcome to La Push," Jacob chirped, smiling warmly. Gaara nodded showing nothing else on his pale face except for a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Sipping his drink he continued, "Unfortunately, Naruto isn't here right now. He's not even in the country. He said something about enjoying a get away with Edward and the kids. But the rest of the Cullens are still here." Gaara frowned but nodded in understanding. He supposed he couldn't blame his friend for wishing to get away and bond with his children. After all the recent drama the blond went through, Naruto deserved a bit of rest. Besides, he could start forming plans and traps without him so it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"So uh… do you even know where the Cullens live?" Jacob questioned sipping his soda.

Gaara stirred his water with his straw as he replied, "No, I was just going to use Naruto's chakra to track him down. But if he's not there then I have no way of finding it." Jacob nodded in understanding knowing vaguely what chakra was; it was pretty much just another word for energy.

Shifting in his seat, he offered, "I could take you to them. I know the way." Gaara glanced at him, gazing for a moment before he nodded. Assistance was acceptable considering his situation and it wasn't like the wolf was a threat to him. If he tried anything, he could just kill him since he was a demon after all. But something told him that he could trust Jacob.

"I would appreciate your help," he murmured before sipping his water. Jacob smiled widely, pleased that Gaara seemed to be compliant of him or his assistance at least. It was a step! As his imprint, Jacob could become anything Gaara wanted whether it was a best friend, a brother or a lover. As long as he had need of him, he would be there. Small talk passed between them or rather it was Jacob that talked. He explained about La Push, the history of it, what there was to see and do. Despite gazing out the window, Jacob could tell that Gaara was listening from the way he subtly tilted his head in the shifter's direction.

When their food arrived, Jacob dug in with enthusiasm while Gaara ate at a more sedate pace. The red haired demon was briefly reminded of Naruto and he began to understand why the pair were friends. Their personalities and mannerisms were very similar; chatty, fun loving, outgoing and living garbage disposals. It made wonder that, if God existed, that he must have a sick sense of humor to allow two people who act exactly alike to become friends. It seemed like cruel and unusual punishment for the rest of the world.

By the time Gaara was halfway through his meal, Jacob had finished everything on his plate and was trying his hardest not to eye the other's plate. But Gaara wasn't fooled by the poorly disguised hunger. In reality he didn't mind. He was growing full and it wasn't as if he had any way of carrying the leftovers on his bike. Pushing his plate toward Jacob, he ordered, "Here, eat. I've learned that your kind eat constantly in order to maintain your strength."

"But what about you?" Jacob asked, frowning in concern that his intended wasn't getting enough to eat. Gaara easily waved it off as he replied, "I'm fine. I've eaten as much as I can handle." Jacob still seemed indecisive looking between Gaara and the food in uncertainty.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara pushed the plate toward him, "I insist."

"Well… if you're sure," Jacob hesitated before taking the plate and digging in. Despite his initial reluctance, Jacob was happy that Gaara was sharing his food with him. The wolf in him was very pleased and felt grateful that its intended was taking care of him. So he wouldn't let the thoughtful gesture go to waste, especially since he was still hungry anyway. Unaware of the shifter's thoughts Gaara merely sipped his water and observed him. Jacob was certainly acting like his inner animal. He had never seen a person so pleased and happy over such a simple matter. Gaara would have sworn for a moment that a tail was wagging behind the larger teen. He was nothing but a big puppy.

"So, are the Cullens even aware that you're coming to see them?" Jacob asked between bites of food.

"Yes, I sent a letter ahead of time to inform them of my arrival," Gaara replied finishing off the last of his water.

Jacob hummed in understanding, polishing off the plate rather quickly. Had Gaara not been used to similar eating habits from Naruto, he would have been disgusted. Instead, he waved the waitress over and requested their check, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. It was nearly another fifteen minutes before they were able to depart, Gaara immediately walking toward his bike with his helmet tucked under his arm. Pausing before it, he held out the helmet with one hand toward Jacob while the other was fishing out his keys from his pocket. Taking the item, Jacob questioned, "What about you?"

Straddling the powerful and sleek machine, Gaara smirked slightly at him, "Takes more than road burns to kill me. Unless you can magically conjure another helmet?"

Jacob huffed at the jest, pulling the helmet on and slipping behind Gaara, mindful to keep a firm grip on him although it was a rather hilarious sight; Jacob practically towered over Gaara in height and to see him sitting behind the smaller male holding onto him was amusing. Turning the key and gunning the engine, Gaara took off down the road easily maneuvering even with the extra weight. He was surprised at how warm Jacob was, wondering if it was a normal trait for all shifters. But the thought was erased from his mind, focusing on more important matters such as getting to the Cullens' home.

He listened as Jacob directed him along the correct roadways, the trip taking nearly twenty minutes. Gaara was rather amazed at how turned around he had gotten originally, but was thankful that it hadn't been too bad. He could have gone all the way to Canada and wouldn't have known any better.

"I should find the person who sold me that map and beat him into a coma," he thought viciously as Jacob pointed to a road that was nearly invisible to the human eye unless you were looking for it. It was hidden by brush and led into the forest, actually taking them away from the town. Gaara wasn't surprised by this really and had expected it. The Cullens were vampires after all and they needed the endless acres of forest to hunt in. The segregation also served as protection for them and their secret. Without nosy neighbors around, the chances of being found out were slim to none if they were careful.

"There it is," Jacob called out over the purr of the bike as they reached the last leg of the long driveway.

Gaara was impressed by the house that held a mix of old world and modern feel to it. The forest surrounding the home gave the perfect cover of privacy and isolation. It was their own little world where they could stop pretending to be human and be free to act as they into the driveway, Gaara parked just as said vampires appeared in the doorway watching them with a mixture of excitement, curiosity and cautiousness. The red haired demon cut the engine feeling Jacob release him and slip away. Gaara felt slightly regretful to have the warmth removed, but brushed the feeling away as he took climbed off the bike.

Pulling off the helmet, Jacob smiled and waved, "Hey! Found someone you were expecting." As they walked closer to the coven, Gaara was stunned by how friendly Jacob was toward the Cullens. He had heard that shifters and vampires were natural enemies, either fighting or going out of their way to avoid each other. But being as this was Naruto's family and best friend, he supposed he shouldn't really be that shocked. The blond always had a way of bringing even the worst enemies together and somehow convincing them to get along.

The blond male, obviously the head of the family, stepped forward and smiled politely at them, "Hello Jacob, a pleasure to have you here as always. And you must be Gaara, Naruto's brother." Gaara nodded allowing the vampire to continue, "Delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family; my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Emmett and Jasper."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Gaara replied in a courteous tone as he bowed to them.

"Unfortunately, Naruto isn't here. He, Edward and the children left a week ago on a small vacation," Carlisle explained.

"Yes, Jacob already informed me of such. But be that as it may, it's best we begin to plan and prepare now while we still have time," Gaara said. Carlisle nodded in agreement, stepping aside to allow them into the house.

Gathering in the living room, the vampires plus one shifter and demon sat. Esme smiled warmly at Gaara as she inquired, "Is there anything I can get for you dear? Something to eat or drink?" Gaara glanced at her thinking for a moment, "I've already eaten, but may I have some green tea if it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh not at all! Would you like something as well Jacob?"

"No, I'm fine Esme thank you," Jacob replied. Smiling, Esme glided out of the room while the vampires continued to study Gaara. Just from observing him they could tell that he truly was Naruto's opposite in every way. Where their fox was loud and vibrant, Gaara was quiet and remained in the background, not drawing attention to himself. His features were handsome, but hid what he was thinking and feeling. He wasn't outgoing like Naruto.

"We're pleased that you came all this way to help us," Carlisle stated breaking the ice. Gaara leaned back in his seat, humming in agreement, "Naruto was my first friend and has been like a brother to me after all these years. There isn't much I wouldn't do for him."

"What kind of demon are you?" Alice questioned suddenly, squealing a little in excitement. Carlisle gave her a stern glance showing that he disapproved of her rudeness. But Gaara didn't seem too bothered as he quickly replied, "A raccoon demon." And much like Naruto, the illusion melted away revealing pointed ears and a bushy red and brown tail.

"When did you guys meet?" Emmett asked, obviously curious about the new demon.

"We were both 13 when we met. His village was hosting the Chunin exams at the time and I along with my siblings had gone to participate. But we did not become friends until we were 15 and he saved my life."

"This brings about my question. You're within your rights not to answer Gaara, but I'm merely curious. Naruto told us that you died and this Chiyo woman, an elder of your village, used her life to revive yours correct?" Carlisle inquired. When Gaara nodded, he continued, "Now my question is, is that you died due to the extraction of your demon and yet here you are, a demon. How was that possible?"

Jacob had tensed at the stream of information, having not known that Gaara had died at one point and resisted the urge to growl. Although he was grateful to this Chiyo lady for bringing his intended back to him and for whatever god was watching over them that decided to make Gaara a demon. Gaara remained quiet for a moment as Esme glided back into the room carrying a tray of tea along with a glass of water. She poured the tea for Gaara and set the glass of water in front of Jacob just in case the shifter got thirsty. Both thanked her for being a gracious hostess. Taking his cup, Gaara blew at it softly seemingly lost in thought, but the vampires were patient. Once he was confident he wouldn't burn his tongue, he sipped the beverage before setting it down in his lap, cradling it between his pale fingers.

"I assume Naruto told you quite a bit about our history," Gaara murmured receiving nods from the Cullens, "But he didn't tell you my story."

"No, he said it was your tale to tell and that he had no right to reveal any of the information to us," Jasper explained, understanding why his smallest brother kept it a secret. After all, it really wasn't his story to tell and to betray that trust between friends, between brothers was shameful. Seemingly once more lost in his thoughts, Gaara sipped his tea before setting it down on the coffee table this time. Leaning back in his seat, Gaara folded his hands in his lap as he spoke, "Very well, I shall tell you. You have made Naruto happy, taken care of him and loved him unconditionally. He trusts you, so I shall trust his judgment."

The Cullens seemed pleased at the praise, happy and thankful that Naruto thought so highly of them. They loved the blond unreservedly and he had brought so much happiness into their lives. He made them all feel human.

"As you stated before, it's true that I died. The Akatsuki captured me and extracted Shukaku, the demon sealed inside of me, which resulted in my death. And it is true that Chiyo-sama, along with Naruto's help, used her life in exchange to bring me back. I had thought that I was normal, that I was no longer a Jinchūriki like Naruto for I could not manipulate sand anymore." At their confused looks, he clarified, "Shukaku was a sand demon and being sealed inside me, I could manipulate the sand often forming shields and sometimes weapons. But after the extraction, I couldn't anymore. When Naruto fought with the remains of the Akatsuki, he destroyed the statue that held the souls of the tailed demons inside."

Pausing to sip his tea, he continued, "Pein's wish had been to use the power of the demons to shape the world. For you see, the demons were beings made of pure chakra and since there were nine of them, you can imagine the things he would have been able to accomplish." The Cullens and Jacob nodded in understanding, shocked when they thought about trying to harness that much raw power. They were certainly glad that Naruto had prevented that.

"When Naruto destroyed the statue, the demons were freed and went back into the earth except for Shukaku who came back to me. Naruto and I theorized that the reason Shukaku came back to me was because I, unlike the other Jinchūriki, was still alive and most likely still held a small strain of its soul being its former vessel. That strain was like a beacon that drew him back to me and this time instead of merely being sealed inside my body, our souls became one. I became a demon much like Naruto when he turned 18 and the seal on Kyuubi broke."

Everyone sat in silence as they absorbed what they had been told, trying to process it. Emmett seemed to perk at whatever he was thinking and spoke up, "Hey, you said there were more sealed in that statue right?"

"That's correct."

"Well then why aren't they roaming around creating havoc? I mean, Naruto told us there were other demons, Sage being the example of that, but creatures that powerful just don't disappear," Emmett explained hoping he was conveying his confusion on the matter.

Gaara shifted, replying, "When I said they went back into the earth, they literally became one with the earth. Their chakra went into the earth, stabilizing the life of our planet. Naruto thought it was because for so long they had been sealed in a physical life form that they had grown weak and with their freedom, they had no way to maintain their own form as they had before. They had become too dependent on their vessels and couldn't muster the strength to hold a physical form as they once had. So they did the only thing they could."

"So you and Naruto are technically the oldest living demons on the Earth?" Rosalie inquired staring coolly at the red head.

"Yes, if you want to be technical," Gaara said, reaching for his tea once more. Jacob reached for his water as well suddenly feeling parched although he wasn't sure why. He thought perhaps it was the overwhelming information he was being given. Either way it was quite a bit to take in and it awed Jacob at how truly old his best friend and intended were.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're honored for you to be here and for you to reveal an intimate part of yourself Gaara. We can understand why Naruto treasures your friendship," Carlisle said, offering a friendly smile while the rest of the vampires nodded in agreement.

Pouring himself another cup of tea, Gaara murmured, "Yes, I treasure my friendship with him as well. Although I believe we still have other topics to discuss." He wanted to get to the heart of the matter, the reason he came here in the first place. Nodding in understanding, Carlisle explained what happened in great detail, leaving nothing out. Gaara merely listened, sipping his tea when he felt the need to, but otherwise kept his attention on the doctor.

"On the same day we received your letter, I too received a notice from Aro conveying his wish to see the twins and meet with Naruto. I had no choice but to comply but only under the condition that they would arrive a week after Naruto and Edward get home," Carlisle spoke mournfully, obviously having wished for another option. As it stood, his old friend would no doubt attempt to convince his sons to hand over their children to the Volturi to be raised powerfully. And with Edward and Naruto being as stubborn as they are, it didn't take a genius to know that they would refuse no matter what offer was given. This would spark a fight or heaven forbid an all out war between the two covens.

"And then there's the matter of Sage," Carlisle thought. There had been neither hide nor hair of the demon since his retreat despite how often they, along with the La Push pack, patrolled the area. And Alice was unable to see anything concerning Sage so they could only speculate that he had traveled far enough to stay off their senses and attempt to heal for the time being. No doubt once he was fit enough, he would attempt to regroup and attack again.

"I believe that the Volturi should be taken as top priority first and foremost," Jasper stated.

Emmett frowned crossing his arms, "But we can't count out Sage. The guy is crazy and is just as big of a threat as the Volturi are."

"Yes we need to find the vermin and crush him while he's still weak," Rosalie argued taking her mate's side. Alice just wrung her hands as she stared into nothing wishing she could see something, even one tiny vision would help.

"But the Volturi have a deadline of when they'll get here which makes their matter more pressing. Sage is the wild card in this game since we have no clue when he'll show up again and anyway, he was pretty messed up when he escaped. It'll take a while for him to heal," Jacob pointed out.

"I agree with Jacob and Jasper. The matter we should focus on for now is the Volturi. Sage won't come sniffing around here for a while," Gaara said ignoring the grumbling from Rosalie and Emmett. While he did wish to kill Sage for what he did to Naruto, they had to think clearly and logically about their situation. This wasn't the time for revenge or personal vendetta.

Tilting her head, Alice questioned, "So what's the plan for the Volturi?"

"Knowing Aro, he's going to be smart about this. Logically he along with Marcus and Caius will come as well as a handful of guards. A number that will be small enough to display non-aggression toward your coven and lead you into a false sense of security yet enough to counter each of you should things get out of hand," Gaara explained while Carlisle agreed.

"A small number, which means he'll most likely bring the strongest or fastest," Jasper added his strategic mind coming into play, "But he doesn't know that you're here. He won't count on your presence being among us."

"So you're basically our ace man," Emmett joked.

"It would seem so and that's fine with me. In battle, the element of surprise is what tips the scale between victory and defeat. With just Naruto there, Aro knows he's treading on thin ice if he tries anything. But to have the both of us, it'll get him to think twice." Gaara set his cup down frowning as he mulled over his thoughts.

The rest of the afternoon was spent considering ideas and discussing scenarios that were likely to occur. Esme had been kind enough to make dinner for them which both Jacob and Gaara were thankful for. As it drew close to seven, Gaara decided it was time to leave knowing he needed to find a hotel soon. Standing, he bowed to them, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm grateful, but I should probably get going. I need to find a hotel to rest at."

"Oh no, that's not necessary! You're more than welcome to stay here dear. It wouldn't be any trouble," Esme offered kindly. Gaara shook his head appearing slightly uncomfortable with her mothering, "No, I appreciate the offer but it's fine. This is your home I don't wish to intrude."

Esme moved to speak again, but stopped when Carlisle placed a hand delicately on hers. He could tell Gaara was growing uneasy by the attention being placed on him and was certain the red haired demon needed his space. There was no point in forcing him especially if he was going to be uncomfortable over it.

"Well either way, you're more than welcome here Gaara," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you. I'll stop by tomorrow so that we may talk some more," Gaara replied. Bowing once more, he and Jacob were escorted to the door after receiving goodbyes and safe wishes. Yawning, Jacob stretched his arms over his head, "Man, can't remember the last time I sat for that long. My ass is sore."

"You could have left earlier. We didn't force you to stay," Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but Naruto is my friend. If there's anything I can do to protect him and the twins I'll do it," Jacob stated firmly. Gaara hummed in understanding, feeling respect for Jacob grow at his obvious protectiveness and determination. Yes, he and Naruto certainly were alike. Holding out his helmet, Gaara offered, "Here, I'll take you back since I brought you out here in the first place." Jacob blinked before smiling, raising an eyebrow, "You sure? It's a bit of a drive and you still have to come back to find a hotel. And anyway, I can always make it back on my own, shifting and all that."

Gaara shrugged, "I don't mind and it's not like I haven't driven at night before. But if you don't want to I'm not going to force you." He still held out the helmet, confused as to why a part of him wanted the other to accept the gesture. Jacob stood staring at him for a minute or two before he finally reached for the helmet, grinning.

"Alright, but don't complain to me later about this," he joked. Snorting, Gaara climbed on his bike, "Why would I do something like that foolish pup?"

"Hey! Totally not a pup!" Jacob barked as he straddled the bike, his arms wrapping around Gaara's slim waist. The red haired demon allowed a slight smirk to curl upon his lips as he revved the engine, calling over the noise, "Compared to me, you're a pup." Jacob didn't have time to argue as they took off down the drive and back toward La Push as the day drew to a close.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto smiled widely in amusement as he found himself sitting in the middle of the living room his arms held out in front of him. On the other side sat Edward who was helping Devon stand while Lauren sat next to her dad, smiling widely. Face set in determination Devon took a step forward followed by another. Carefully, Edward extracted his hold feeling pride well up inside of him as his son took slow, but steady steps. The farther along he moved, the more confident his walk was. By the time he reached Naruto, Devon was able to walk without wobbling. Grinning widely, Naruto scooped his son up and nuzzled his cheek cooing, "That's my boy! You did a great job!"

"Mommy!" Devon squealed as he wrapped his little arms around his mother's neck, his tail wagging happily. Lauren clapped her hands cheerfully for her brother before scurrying into Edward's lap, snuggling his chest, "Daddy!"

"Yes, your brother did very well Lauren. You both are very bright children," Edward praised kissing her forehead. Lauren giggled her bronze hair tied back into pigtails while gleeful blue eyes gazed up at him. Amused by her joyful thoughts, he pecked her nose grinning when she squealed and wiggled it, eventually scrunching it up cutely. He was reminded of Naruto when she did so.

The sudden chime of his cell phone from the kitchen caught his attention. With fast movements, he carefully scooped up his daughter and rushed into the kitchen, plucking up the phone with ease. Flipping it open, he answered to the sound of his father. Naruto was content to sit in the living room playing with Devon who was laughing up a storm. If the matter was important, his mate would tell him so there was no use in worrying over it. Hanging Devon upside down, Naruto grinned before blowing at his stomach getting a shriek for his efforts.

"I've got you now! No one can save you from my clutches!" Naruto growled playfully holding onto his squirming son. Devon wiggled and flailed his arms crying out, "Daddy! Help!" Naruto merely grinned and continued to tickle his son drawing out more laughter and cries from him.

Hearing movement, Naruto flipped Devon right-side up again and held him close to his chest as Edward appeared crouched before him, Lauren sitting on his shoulders. Said toddler was clapping her hands in glee, "Again Daddy! Again!"

"What are you doing to our son my love?" Edward questioned in amusement as he toyed with Lauren's toes. Smiling innocently, the blond replied, "Nothing, just playing with him." He emphasized this by nuzzling Devon's cheek and purring happily, smiling when his son recuperated the action. Shaking his head in delight, Edward carefully plucked up Lauren and sat her in his lap, stroking over her ears tenderly to calm her.

"Carlisle just called. Gaara arrived today with help from Jacob," Edward explained his gaze focused on his daughter who was beginning to grow tired. Between their busy day and the soothing petting of her ears, he wasn't surprised. Devon was in a similar state as he yawned and snuggled against his mother's chest, purring quietly while Naruto rocked him.

"I hope kaa-san didn't overwhelm him too much," Naruto jested.

"You know Esme, but Carlisle was able to keep her grounded. She tried to get Gaara to stay, but he refused claiming it was their home and he didn't wish to intrude," Edward said. Naruto nodded in understanding not all that surprised. It was Gaara after all. His brother really didn't know how to react to kindness, least of all motherly kindness having grown up without a mother or any sort of caring parental figure.

"Gaara grew up without parents, but not like me. His father was the Kazekage and viewed him as more of a weapon than a son. His mother died giving birth to him and his siblings feared him so they kept their distance. To have someone like okaa-san fretting over him… no doubt it made him uncomfortable," Naruto explained listening to Devon and Lauren's breathing as it evened out, the pair falling asleep.

"It must have been difficult," Edward murmured, "But he was lucky to have you to take care of him all this time."

Naruto shrugged, "More like I just watched over him and helped him, but either way I tried my best. He is my brother after all and he understood me better than anyone else, excluding you of course." There was a teasing edge to his tone causing Edward to snort and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well besides Esme mothering him into discomfort, he told them about how he became a demon and then they discussed possible scenarios involving the Volturi," Edward said as he stood cradling Lauren. Naruto quickly followed knowing they were going to put the kids to bed.

Walking to the nursery, Naruto hummed, "I'm surprised that he told them about that. But I guess he had his reasons."

Stepping into the room they immediately directed themselves to the cribs, brushing the netting aside to place their children in. Being careful with their heads, the pair laid Lauren and Devon among their toys and blankets pleased when they didn't stir from their heavy slumber. Placing kisses on their foreheads, they switched off to repeat the process before leaving the room. Quietly closing the door, Naruto sighed, "They really take a lot out of you don't they?" Edward nodded holding his mate close, nuzzling his neck. Swaying with him, he purred, "Yes and they're growing quickly. Luckily we're taking pictures and recording them every day or else we wouldn't hear the end of it from Esme and the others."

Grinning, Naruto turned in Edward's grip and leant up nipping at his lips, "So now that the kids are sleeping, what shall we do?"

Smirking, the vampire replied, "I don't know, perhaps we should go take a night moonlight dip. It's a rather warm night out."Chuckling, Naruto swayed and hummed appearing to be thoughtful although the playful smile on his face gave his true thoughts away.

"Skinny dipping huh? I married a naughty vampire didn't I?" Naruto chirped laughing softly when Edward nipped at his neck, pressing closer to him.

"Yes you did although I can't help myself. Seeing you surrounded by the sea while the moon worships your bare skin is a rather appealing image," Edward growled. Licking his lips, Naruto growled back before slipping out of his hold and hurrying down the hall, laughing as he went.

Edward smirked counting to thirty before following, his smirk widening when he found a trail of clothing leading out the door. Oh yes, this vacation was becoming better with each passing day. Despite everything that awaited them when they returned home, they were going to treasure their paradise and be reminded of what they were protecting. Pausing when he reached the surf, Edward took a moment to admire the picture before him. To see Naruto standing among the tide, his rich skin, golden hair and silky tail caressed by rays of moonlight left him in awe. It was just as he envisioned, perhaps better.

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto smiled serenely yet playfully, "Coming to join me?" Smiling back, Edward removed his own clothing before easily gliding into the water. This is what he was fighting for, what he was protecting. Holding his mate close and inhaling his scent, Edward purred. No matter what happened, he would fight even if it was just him against the Volturi. Neither Aro nor Sage were touching his family and if they thought they could, they had another thing coming.

"Mine… forever."

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! I hope it was to your satisfaction and that Gaara's explanation on how he's still alive makes sense. And before I forget, **IMPORTANT NOTICE! **This coming Thursday I'll be flying out to Houston to visit family and for my brother's graduation. So I'll be gone for three weeks hence why I'm updating my various stories now which includes **Look to the Stars **and hopefully I'll upload the first part of **Shinobi of the Fellowship**. So I hope that all these stories will be able to tide you over until I get back.

Anyway, please remember to review! It's always appreciated! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	3. From Dreams to Reality

Back from vacation in hotter than fuck Houston! Woo! So happy to be home! I get to sleep in my own bed, I have my laptop and my internet! So to share my happiness, I decided to update! So enjoy yourselves and let me know what ya think! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs that will appear in this fic and the plot line.

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi** (malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg** (male pregnancy), **AU**, sexual situations, violence, angst, Bella bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided) and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**From Dreams to Reality**

Another two weeks passed in heavenly bliss for Edward and Naruto. Every day their children grew not only physically but mentally as well now looking close to a year old rather than a month old. And like normal children, they were constantly on the move their parents in tow. They loved playing in the water admiring all the sea life despite the fact that most of the fish often swam from them. It was as if they instinctively knew the small family were predators and higher on the food chain. But either way, the twins found amusement in it.

And when they weren't busy in the water or making sand castles on the beach, Edward and Naruto often took them into the small stretch of jungle on the island. They began to teach them how to harness their senses, to control their strength and their craving for blood. While there weren't animals to hunt on the island, Carlisle had made sure to have the fridge supplied with animal blood. Another skill they began to teach them was how to properly hunt for their food, often playing the part of prey. Despite their small stature, they were quick to pick up on what they were taught and able to physically mimic them. Neither parent had been so proud.

But sadly their stay in paradise was drawing to a close so Edward and Naruto had agreed that they would spend their last day just enjoying their time together as a family. Which was why when Naruto woke up that morning, he could hear movement in the kitchen. He was also greeted by the smell of breakfast being cooked. Groaning, he stretched purring as his back popped while ignoring the sensation of sore muscles. Edward had certainly worked them both over last night, but Naruto wasn't complaining. Sitting up, he yawned and scratched at his head, ruffling his hair.

Deciding to wash up before he accidentally passed out again, the blond stood and pulled on a pair of clean briefs as well as Edward's shirt from last night. Walking into the bathroom, he washed up quickly, brushed his teeth and managed to tame his hair before heading down the hall. Reaching the living room, Naruto smiled as he took in his mate moving around the kitchen while the twins sat at the table eating their own breakfast. Looking up from their meal, their ears and tails twitched in excitement as they cried out in union, "Morning Mommy!"

"Morning my little ones," Naruto greeted back as he walked over and kissed their foreheads. They smiled happily while Naruto took a seat, chuckling in amusement at the mess they were making of their food and themselves. Plucking up a napkin, he quickly cleaned their faces and hands chiding them softly about playing with their food. When he was done, he stood to throw the napkins away, yelping when Edward hugged him from behind, holding a spatula in one hand. Nuzzling his mate's neck, Edward purred, "Good morning my beautiful fox."

"Morning lover boy. I have to say I'm surprised you can cook," Naruto jested smiling. And he was truthfully. The blond demon had never seen his husband cook and it just made him wonder where he learned. Or if perhaps the Cullens just had that skill where they could do anything and everything.

"I've watched Esme enough to know my way around a kitchen," Edward explained as he turned the other around and kissed him tenderly. The gesture was returned as Naruto reached up to thread his fingers into bronze curls. He smiled against cold lips and giggled when Edward began to sway them, smirking in amusement.

Pulling back, Edward licked his lips, "I should probably pay attention to the pancakes or I'll burn them."

"Yes just what we need is for you to burn down the house. Kaa-san won't be happy about that," Naruto joked grinning playfully. Snorting, the vampire pushed the other lightly toward the table, "If you don't play nice you won't get anything to eat." Pouting, Naruto stuck out his tongue before walking back to the table.

A few minutes later, a stack of pancakes made itself at home in front of Naruto. Smiling widely, he thanked his mate and began to eat while Edward cleaned up the kitchen and gathered the twins' dishes. By the time he was done with his meal Edward had Lauren and Devon dressed for the day and was entertaining them in the living room. Cleaning his dishes didn't take long and when he stepped into the living room, he smiled as he watched Edward chase the children around. Lauren was hiding behind one of the couches while Devon was crawling behind a plant, both squealing and laughing in delight. Edward was having the time of his life as well as he moved quickly and scooped his son up.

"Nooo daddy! Not fair! Too fast!" Devon yelped wiggling around in his father's grasp. While it was true that Edward was using his speed, he wasn't even using a ¼ of it. The children themselves were beginning to move quicker as well, but probably wouldn't be as fast as their parents for at least a year.

Grinning widely, Naruto watched as Lauren hurried out of her hiding spot and attacked her father's leg trying to save Devon. The blond demon burst into laughter at the image, unable to help himself. It was just too cute! But the vocalization of his amusement drew attention to him.

"Mommy, daddy's a meanie!" Lauren called out rushing over to her mother and clinging to his leg. Still chuckling, Naruto easily scooped her up and grinned at his mate in humor. Edward smirked back as he held Devon upside down, swinging him carefully as he did. Shaking his head, Naruto walked over ordering lightly, "Alright you three, enough monkey business. What shall we do for today?"

"Beach mommy! Let's go to the beach!" Devon cried out wriggling in delight, Edward's steel grip the only thing keeping him from breaking his skull open. Lauren pouted, exclaiming, "I want to hunt!"

Devon pouted back, "No, the beach! I want to see the fishies!"

"The jungle is better!" Lauren said sticking her tongue out at her brother. Edward raised an eyebrow at the familiar gesture and gave Naruto a look that clearly stated "That's your fault you know". Rolling his eyes, Naruto interrupted, "We have all day you two so no fighting. How about we play in the jungle for a while since it's still cool, we'll have lunch and then we'll play at the beach when it's warmer. Okay?"

The twins looked at their parents then each other before nodding in agreement. Relieved they weren't going to start fighting again Naruto set Lauren down while Edward did the same for Devon. Placing his hands on his hips, he told them sternly, "Now you two play with your toys and be good for your dad while he packs our lunch. We'll have a picnic okay? Meanwhile I'll go change and pack your toys and swim suits alright?"

"Okay mommy!" they chirped in union smiling widely before scurrying off to their toy mountain in one corner of the living room. Sighing, Naruto turned to head back to the bedroom to change while Edward went to the kitchen to make sandwiches and snack foods for his family.

Fifteen minutes later found the family trekking their way into the jungle. While it wasn't vast it was interesting to explore. They often had to keep a close eye on Lauren and Devon as they tended to hurry ahead or wander off. Helping Lauren climb over a rock, Naruto glanced around taking in everything. There was little noise, the only sound being the crashing of the waves and the occasional buzz of an insect. Wildlife was non-existent sadly enough. Even seagulls kept their distance although Naruto was grateful for it. Sometimes they were annoying as hell to listen to.

"But hopefully no one notices this strange anomaly and become suspicious. Although I doubt fishermen come anywhere near this island," he thought, smiling when Lauren crouched in front of a flower inspecting it, her brother quickly moving to her side.

"Carlisle called earlier this morning while you and the twins were still asleep. Everyone's eager about our return tomorrow," Edward stated tenderly holding Naruto's hand as they walked behind their children who had moved onto another plant, their ears and tails twitching in enthusiasm. Naruto hummed, "I'm sure they are. No doubt if they were alive, they'd have heart attacks at how much the children have grown the last three weeks."

"While on the subject of their growth, I've been wondering how quickly they'll grow and when they'll stop. Carlisle and I've discussed it, but we can't really come up with an answer of any kind," Edward explained wondering about his mate's input on the matter.

Stepping over a fallen branch, Naruto contemplated, "I don't think we can really say. Demon children have been known to develop faster physically and mentally for the first year to ensure higher survival rate. But I've never heard of a case of a demon child developing this fast before so I can only assume it's a combination of our blood. If anything they might continue to grow at this rate for at least a year and then age normally after that. It's hard to tell."

"Yes, already they can talk rather well and they walk in a steady pace like that of a two year old. They're able to mimic us as well," Edward pointed out, "Before we know it, they'll probably be able to hunt for their own food."

"We'll have to take them hunting once we get back home," Naruto stated. As if saying a magic word, the twins quickly turned to their parents, their ears perked in attention as they stared up at them. In union they cried, "We'll be able to hunt real prey?"

Chuckling, Edward replied, "Yes once we go home to Forks, we'll take you hunting in the forests for real animals. Show you how to do it properly so that you may learn better." They smiled widely in excitement, cheering as they raised their tiny hands into the air. All Edward and Naruto could do was laugh at their exhilaration.

Hours passed before they finally stopped to have their lunch, deciding to have it on the beach. After trekking back and setting up their picnic, they relaxed and ate. Although like most children, the twins couldn't sit still for long. The moment they were done with their food, they were digging through Naruto's bag to find their swim suits. Scolding them sternly, Edward explained that they would have to wait a bit for their food to settle before they could play in the water. This didn't please either of them, but firm looks from their parents forced them to comply. It was another fifteen minutes before they were finally allowed to change, Edward helping them while Naruto packed away the picnic basket.

Making sure to tie Lauren's hair back so it wouldn't get wet, Edward smiled and stood holding out his hands, "Come on then, let's go play in the water." Cheering in excitement, they grabbed their father's hand and were led toward the water. Smiling warmly, Naruto decided to take the basket inside feeling it should be out of the way. Devon nearly fell over as a wave knocked into him, yelping and gripping tightly to Edward's hand. He pouted when Lauren laughed at him, splashing water at her. Squeaking in indignation, Lauren retaliated against her brother, splashing him back. Soon they were waging war and Edward remained near them still as a statue, chuckling.

Several minutes passed before Naruto returned dressed in orange and black swim trunks carrying towels and a pair of dark blue swim trunks. Glancing over his shoulder, Edward smiled at his little husband walking up to meet him although he still kept his senses locked on his children. Reaching out to take his trunks, Naruto explained, "I'll watch them while you change."

Nodding, Edward disappeared behind an outcropping of rocks. He reappeared seconds later his clothes folded in his arms. Naruto took a moment to admire the vampire; the dark blue trunks contrasted against the pale ivory skin as it gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight. Despite being eternally frozen as a teenager, Edward had a pleasing build; slim, but sturdy with slight definition of muscle in his chest, abs and arms. The faintest dusting of bronze hair lingered on his chest and around his navel leading into his trunks. All in all, Naruto refrained from tackling his mate and ravishing him senseless, not wishing to mentally scar their children.

"Like something you see?" Edward purred playfully, smirking.

"Maybe," Naruto growled back in equal playfulness before taking the clothes to set them aside with the towels. Heading back to the water, the blond demon grinned widely as Lauren chased Edward while Devon was crouched in the sand playing with the water and picking up shells. Redirecting his course, Edward rushed over and scooped Naruto up making his mate yelp and struggle. Smirking, the vampire rushed back to the surf and immediately threw the blond into the water laughing along with the twins. Sputtering, Naruto growled and crouched lowly despite the waves. With a spring he leapt at Edward and tackled him into the water, wrestling.

The twins laughed in glee as they watched them roll around, growl and splash each other. But quickly the twins grew tired of watching and immediately rushed over to join their parents' fun. Lauren climbed onto her mother's shoulders while Devon jumped and landed on his father's chest smiling widely. Chuckling at their enthusiasm and innocence, Edward and Naruto indulged their children as they focused their attention on them. For a moment as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the splashing of the waves, any worries for tomorrow drifted away as they indulged in their paradise. Whatever awaited them would be dealt with when the time came, but for now this moment was just for them.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The next day was hectic to say the least. While Edward had used the time his mate and children were sleeping to pack, Naruto still wanted to make sure that they had everything they came with. He double checked their luggage despite the bronze haired vampire's protests. By eight, they were back on the boat heading toward the mainland. Of course they were unhappy to leave behind their paradise that had been their home for nearly a month. After all they had made many wonderful memories there. But Edward had promised that they would return again as soon as they could which made the twins and Naruto smile.

Once at the docks, Edward had tethered the boat while Naruto had gathered the luggage and the twins, making sure they stayed close and didn't wander off. The last thing either parent wanted was for Lauren or Devon to fall into the water due to their overly curious nature. After everything was accounted for they headed to the street where Edward managed to hail down a taxi. The taxi ride to the airport had felt longer than it should have and was uncomfortable. Mainly due to the fact that the driver kept glancing back at them through his rear view mirror, offering strange looks. While Naruto and Edward knew it wasn't common to see young teenagers such as themselves traveling alone with children, it was still irksome to deal with. But the driver made no comment especially when he caught Edward glaring at him.

Reaching the airport, Naruto had never felt so grateful to get out of the stuffy car. While Edward was paying the driver, the blond demon had retrieved their belongings from the trunk and once more made sure the twins didn't wander off. Thankfully they heeded their parents' orders and remained close to their mother, looking around with wide blue eyes.

"If you tilt your heads back anymore my little ones, you'll teeter and fall over," Naruto jested softly smiling down at his children. They turned to him exchanging smiles of their own and giggling at his joke but remained quiet.

Before they had left the island, Edward and Naruto had explained to the twins that due to their uniqueness, they developed faster than normal human children. While human children around their age could talk a little, they couldn't talk as well as them. So they made Devon and Lauren promise to not speak too much in order to not draw suspicion onto them. Gliding over, Edward took one of the bags and picked up Devon. Offering a grin, he walked inside with Naruto following. Once more they were trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, but it wasn't working and despite their efforts, they turned heads. Luckily checking their luggage in and receiving their tickets had been quick if a bit stressful.

After all, Edward had to work hard to keep his possessive mate from hopping over the counter and strangling the female employee that had been flirting with him. If that wasn't bad, getting through security was worse and heavily exasperating.

"In the immortal words of Shikamaru, troublesome," Naruto had muttered causing Edward to snort and shake his head. The vampire wasn't happy either, but there was nothing either could do to make the situation better. All they could do was wait it out and hope that the children didn't become too fussy.

Yet Edward concluded he should be grateful for their infinite patience and steel will power because the blond demon next to him wasn't the only one entertaining ideas of slaughtering the idiots in front of them. Honestly how hard was it to pull out everything in your pockets and take your shoes off? Really now? Edward more often than not doubted the intelligence of humans. When they managed to get through security, Naruto did a little jig in his head to the Final Fantasy victory song much to the mortification of his mate. Edward cursed the day that Emmett had introduced the blond to video games. There were just some things that Edward didn't want to see or hear, this was one of those times.

"_I didn't need to see that disturbing image_," Edward growled at his mate. Naruto raised an eyebrow as they walked along before smirking in amusement, "_Aww poor little vampire can't take a little song and dance._"

"_I'm going to punish you if you're not careful_," said vampire hissed.

"_Ooh! Sounds kinky! But not when the children are around_," Naruto teased.

Edward growled quietly again but the blond paid no mind to him as he merely smiled sweetly and continued to follow the signs leading to their gate, his hips swaying as he walked. The twins were curious over their parents' interactions but decided that it was a grown up thing and forgot about it. After all, grownups always acted strange without reason. Arriving at their gate had been easy, but they were forced to wait once more among the numerous humans who couldn't seem to stop staring or gossiping about them. The pair took it in stride and were content to converse among themselves, their anticipation of going home rising as time ticked by.

Hours passed as they flew from Brazil to Texas where they changed planes then made their way further north till they landed in Seattle. By this time Naruto was noticeably twitching and fidgeting with pent up energy. The blond demon was a vivacious person by nature and Edward had learned early on that Naruto didn't cope well with sitting in one place for too long. He was an active individual and needed to move around.

The vampire had never seen his husband move so fast when they finally managed to get off the plane. Although the twins seemed to find amusement in their mother's anxiety much to the chagrin of said parent. But either way, the small family was grateful to be free of their confinement and their excitement of being home grew. After gathering their luggage, they headed to the long term parking garage where they placed their belongings in the trunk of the Volvo then secured their children in their car seats. Making their payment at the gate, they exited the garage and merged onto the highway, speeding toward home.

"When we get home, I'm going to take a nice hot shower. I feel like I've been wearing these clothes for days," Naruto grumbled as he plucked at his shirt, wrinkling his nose. Edward merely chuckled as he drove agreeing with the blond.

Although he didn't sweat or secrete foul body odor, the vampire had to agree that he felt dirty. A shower did sound wonderful, especially with a wet naked mate to keep him company. But it seemed that Naruto always knew when he was thinking about him in a less than innocent fashion for blue eyes suddenly turned to him, a golden brow raising. Edward didn't utter a word, smirking crookedly as he drove. The blond demon pouted giving him the evil eye then huffed and turned toward the window. The ride was quiet, both Lauren and Devon having dozed off from a mixture of exhaustion and the miserable weather over head.

"Yeah, definitely didn't miss the dismal weather," Naruto muttered wondering if it was going to rain.

"It's not that bad. I'm sure you missed home," Edward teased. Snorting, Naruto shifted in his seat as he exclaimed, "Of course I missed home. I missed our family and I missed the forest. But obviously you weren't listening very well because I specified that I didn't miss the weather. You going deaf on me?"

"I don't think that's possible for a vampire."

"Could have fooled me," Naruto retorted smirking playfully.

Banter continued between them till they reached a familiar and dearly missed sight. The house was immaculate as always even among the dark clouds and washed out forest. Yet the addition of a bike had Naruto grinning like an idiot while Edward raised an eyebrow. A quick glance into his mate's mind revealed the owner of the bike to be Gaara. Pulling into the garage, the car was turned off and the couple slipped out of their seats. Naruto stretched and popped his back while Edward began to unbuckle the twins who had awoken as soon as they reached the town. Both squirmed and babbled in excitement, their voices drawing the rest of the family.

Within seconds the rest of the Cullens rushed into the garage with enthusiastic greetings. Smiling widely, Esme hugged Naruto, "Oh welcome home dear hearts! We've missed you!" Returning the hug, Naruto chirped, "We missed you too kaa-san!"

"Yeah it was boring without you and Eddie around. Have fun on your honeymoon?" Emmett teased waggling his eyebrows. Snorting, Naruto smacked him through the open garage door before going over to hug Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was currently cuddling the twins who were chanting her name and returning her hug.

"They've certainly grown quickly," Carlisle commented smiling as Esme took Lauren, her eyes brightening when she called her grandma. Edward nodded, "Yes they have. Naruto and I estimated that their rate of growth will continue for a year. Afterward, they will grow like a normal human."

"I suppose it's a good thing you and Esme pushed to have that house build in Canada," the blond doctor stated. Edward understood what his sire was speaking of. Toward the end of Naruto's pregnancy, the bronze haired vampire had thought it would be a good idea to have a house built for their growing family in the Canadian wilderness just a few miles from a manor that the Cullens owned. And he was glad he thought of it, knowing that the twins' exceptional growth was bound to draw attention and no doubt they would have to move soon. Of course Edward had yet to mention it to his husband, feeling it would be a nice surprise for him. A belated bonding gift of sorts that was long overdue.

Catching the scent of wet dog and sand, Edward glanced toward the door leading into the house. There stood Jacob along with a familiar red head he had seen in Naruto's mind. Logically this was Gaara and he was gazing at the blond in amusement and fondness. Perking, Naruto quickly turned toward them and grinned widely, throwing his arms open as he shouted, "Gaara!" He then promptly tackled the red head eliciting laughter from everyone else. Despite the force of the exuberant greeting, Gaara remained in place obviously having anticipated the habitual welcome.

"Hello Naruto," Gaara greeted running his claws tenderly through blond hair. Naruto purred happily as he continued to cling to Gaara having missed his brother deeply. For a long time he had been the only constant thing in Naruto's life and even now, he was the last thread to their past lives. If anything happened to the red haired demon, Naruto would tear the earth in two to avenge him.

"I take it these are your mate and children," Gaara stated as he gazed at Edward. Naruto nodded humming happily as he let go of his brother and clung to his husband instead. Cheerfully he introduced them, "This is Edward! Edward, this is Gaara."

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted politely shaking Gaara's hand. Gaara nodded before turning to the twins who were being held by Rosalie and Alice. Blue eyes gazed at him curiously and shyly, obviously unsure of what to make of him.

Smiling, Naruto cooed, "Lauren, Devon I want you to meet your Uncle Gaara. Can you say hi to Uncle Gaara?"

"Hi Uncle Gaara!" they chirped in union, wide grins breaking out on their faces. Raising an eyebrow, Gaara smirked, "They're definitely your children Naruto. They have your grin which only spells trouble. And they probably talk as much as you do."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Chuckling at his youngest son's pouting, Carlisle gained their attention, "Perhaps we should head inside where it's more comfortable."

"Naruto and I will remain out here. I need a moment to speak with him in private," Gaara requested. The vampires and shifter glanced at each other before nodding in understanding. Jacob helped Edward take the bags inside while the women continued to coo over the twins. As the door shut behind them, Gaara led Naruto out of the garage without a word. The pair stepped into the forest just taking in the scents and sounds around them as the day grew later. A comfortable silence lingered between them as Naruto allowed his friend to gather his thoughts, the soft rumble of thunder loitering in the distance. He wondered if it was going to rain.

"Emmett will like that. They haven't played baseball in a while," he thought smiling fondly. He had missed playing as well since he was forced to miss out the last few games. But now that he wasn't as fat as a whale, he was looking forward to playing again.

"You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble Naruto," Gaara stated suddenly. Said blond demon shrugged, "What can I say? It's a talent."

"This isn't something to joke about Naruto," Gaara scolded.

Sighing, Naruto grumbled, "I know that Gaara you don't have to remind me. This whole fucking situation has me on pins and needles because there's a chance that my children could be taken and my family killed."

Silence strained the air before Gaara murmured softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Running a hand through his hair, Naruto shrugged, "It's fine, I know you didn't mean to. I'm grateful you came to help me and here I am biting your head off."

"You are my friend and my brother Naruto. I would do anything to help you."

"I know you would. That's why I'm lucky to have you around," Naruto hummed gazing at the sky through the branches of the trees. The clouds were darker than before and growing more so as they passed by overhead. Needing a subject change, he inquired, "So what do you think of my family?"

"They're kind and hospitable. I enjoy the talks I engage in with Carlisle and Jasper, but it's strange and perhaps slightly uncomfortable to be coddled by your mother Esme," Gaara explained gazing at the sky as well. Naruto snorted, "Yeah sorry about that. She means well especially since she knows you didn't have a mother growing up. I'll talk to her about it."

"I appreciate it."

"Hey what are brothers for?"

Gaara made a noise at the back of his throat but said nothing else as he continued to gaze at the sky. Rocking on his heels, Naruto asked, "What about Jacob?"

"He is… interesting. He reminds me a lot of you and yet not. It's hard to explain, but I do not mind his company surprisingly. We've talked a bit," Gaara spoke softly as if becoming lost in his thoughts of Jacob. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto gazed at the other speculatively for a moment before looking away. He had a theory, but he wasn't going to say anything without proof.

"Well that's good. Jacob's a great friend and he's loyal to those he cares about," Naruto explained, thunder rumbling over them. They continued to listen to the sound of nature, feeling the hum of its energy through every inch of their bodies. Clenching his fists, Naruto whispered, "I don't want them to take my children."

"They won't Naruto. None of us will allow them."

"…I'm scared Gaara. I can't lose any more people I care about… I just can't."

"I know Naruto, but I'm here and so is your family. We'll be okay."

It was quiet as the faint smell of rain tickled their noses, caught upon the wind. Nothing more was said as they stood even as the rain began to fall. Just the pair of them, frozen among the trees as they took solace in each other's presence. As long as Gaara was by his side giving him strength, Naruto allowed himself to believe in those words and the promise they held. After all, his brother had never let him down before and he doubted the red head was about to start now. As long as Gaara was there, it would be okay.

* * *

And that's it for chapter three! Building up the plot and we finally have some interaction between Gaara and Naruto. I hope I portrayed their relationship well. I wanted it to be obvious that they're close and care for each other as much as brothers can, but still have Gaara has his reserved self. And those of you who are waiting for some Jacob/Gaara interaction, the next chapter has some. Naruto, in all his wisdom, decides to take his mate, best friend and brother on a double date in Port Angeles! Doesn't that sound fun? But I wonder what will happen when they run into Bella and her friends? -evil laugh- I shall leave you in suspense!

Anyway, review and let me know what you think! If you have ideas, I'm all for hearing them out! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Surprise! An early chapter! Gasp!** But there's a reason for this. Just yesterday I decided to check my email and I received a flame for the DFI series, more specifically for the first installment. Naturally I was pissed at first when I read it, but then when I started thinking about it, I couldn't help but laugh. This person admits to having to "slog" through my fic over a couple of days because apparently it was just that bad of a read. Then they admit that they aren't even fans of either Twilight or Naruto and that they hate M-Preg. So I laughed because I thought, "They why the hell did you read it? If it was so bad as you claim, why the hell read it and waste not only your time, but my own?" I mean seriously, I had a hard time breathing I was laughing so hard at this person. They go through all that "pain" of reading my fic despite that they didn't like it or it's contents, then sit down and waste a good chunk of time writing me these paragraphs about how my story was horrible and pretty much being an ass.

So yeah I was pissed, but then I couldn't help but find the situation hilarious. So, I decided to retaliate in the best way I could even though I wanted to send this person a message saying how I got a good laugh out of their review and that they're pathetic to whine and moan about how horrible DFI was, yet force themselves to read it and review it. Instead, I decided to update! To show this person that I'm not discouraged in the least. I don't care if it was Jesus Christ himself reviewing and telling me it was shit, I'm gonna keep going and keep writing because I like it. Because this story is written for really my own amusement and if people happen to like it, then yay for me. If they don't, they can kiss my ass cause I ain't stopping!

Anyway, enough of this crap. Here's another chapter that you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, **Bella Bashing**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Calm Before the Storm**

"Repeat what you said," Edward ordered unsure if he heard correctly. Naruto sighed in exasperation before huffing, "I said that we (meaning you, myself and Jacob) should take Gaara to Port Angeles to show him around." Yup, Edward had heard right. Currently the couple was relaxing in the living room spending quality time with Lauren and Devon (they were sitting at the coffee table coloring with their new crayons that Rosalie and Alice had gotten them). Esme was busy in her studio working on a project and Carlisle was at work while the rest of the family was out hunting. Neither Gaara nor Jacob had yet to show up for the day, but considering it was only nine in the morning they still had time.

"Why the four of us? I can understand you taking him or letting Jacob take him, but all four of us?"

"Come on! It'll be fun! Like a double date!" Naruto chirped grinning. Edward raised an eyebrow wondering if his mate had figured out what was going on between his friend and his brother. Being a mind reader, Edward had automatically known that the shifter had imprinted on Gaara. But thinking back on it, Jacob wasn't as subtle as he liked to think and often doted on the red haired demon when he could.

"I don't need to read your thoughts to know they're less than innocent Naruto," Edward scolded lightly. Rolling his eyes, the blond demon retaliated, "Oh please I know that you've noticed as well as the rest of the family! Jacob's interested in Gaara and Gaara is obviously curious over him! Gaara's never curious about anyone!"

"I realize that, but still…," Edward placated.

"But nothing! I'm not saying I'm going to play matchmaker or anything. I just think it's nice that Gaara's actually interested in forming an actual relationship with someone besides myself. He could use another friend at least," Naruto explained.

Sighing, Edward ran his fingers through his hair understanding where his mate was coming from. Considering what he knew of Gaara, the red haired demon rarely connected with anyone outside of his friendship with Naruto. He got along fine with the coven, especially Carlisle and Jasper, but it wasn't the same. But to see the genuine curiosity and interest toward Jacob was surprising to say the least. Edward wasn't sure if perhaps it was the bond working between them or not, but either way Gaara's desire to interact with the wolf was still unexpected. It was almost a bit mind boggling as well, not that Edward would admit that to his husband.

"So?" Naruto tilted his head slightly. Knowing how stubborn the other was and knowing that nothing was going to stand in his way, Edward figured the best option was just to go along. The only pleasing side of the deal was that the vampire would be able to go on a date with his golden fox. Between the chaos looming over them and their care for the twins, the pair hadn't been able to spend some quality time alone.

"Alright, we'll go. I'm sure Esme, Alice and Rosalie won't mind watching the twins while we're out," Edward forfeited. Naruto smiled widely and leaned over to peck his mate's cheek, tail swishing more energetically; an obvious sign of his happiness. It was enough to make Edward smile as well.

"Mommy and daddy are leaving?" Lauren inquired looking up from her drawing, currently sitting in her father's lap. Smiling at her in reassurance, Naruto explained, "Just for a little while. Your daddy, Uncle Jacob and I are going to take Uncle Gaara sightseeing."

"Can we come?" Devon asked.

"Not this time Devon, but perhaps next time we'll take you as long as you and your sister are well behaved," Edward promised. The twins nodded in agreement, smiling in excitement at the thought of going out. They had yet to be taken to town since plans were already underway to move to Canada in order to avoid questions about their rapid growth and to seek shelter from their inevitable confrontation with the Volturi.

"We're back!" Alice chirped as she glided through the doors leading to the backyard, the rest following. Ears perking, both Devon and Lauren climbed out of their parents' laps and went to greet their uncles and aunts.

Grinning widely, Emmett picked Lauren up and tossed her into the air eliciting a squeal of glee out of her. Rosalie was immediately by his side carefully watching over her niece and reminding her mate to be careful with her. Alice giggled in amusement while Jasper smiled as he plucked up Devon and sat him on his shoulders. Turning to her brothers, Alice smiled, "You're going to take Gaara and Jacob out today." Naruto nodded as he leaned back against Edward, the bronze haired vampire holding him around his waist. Humming, Naruto replied, "Yup and we need you guys to watch the kids while we're gone."

"Of course we will! Any chance to spend time with our favorite niece and nephew," Alice cooed as she played with Devon's foot making him smile and laugh. Shaking his head, Edward pointed out, "They're your only niece and nephew."

"For now anyway!"

Naruto blushed while Edward twitched a little, burying his face in golden hair. Smiling lightly, Jasper playfully chaste his mate, "Alice leave them be. I'm sure for now Devon and Lauren are the only children they wish to have at this time."

Pouting the pixie vampire whined, "Awww, you're no fun!"

"I wouldn't mind having another niece or nephew," Emmett spoke up while he hung Lauren upside down. She swung happily, her soft laughter filling the room. Edward sighed while Naruto shrugged, replying, "We'll see in time. But right now I'm content."

"No doubt the wolf and your brother will be here soon. You should get ready," Rosalie advised although her eyes never strayed from Lauren. Deciding that the twins were in capable hands, Naruto dragged Edward upstairs to change for their outing.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was as Rosalie had predicted when fifteen minutes later brought Gaara and Jacob to the Cullen's door. Jacob was dressed in a dark green shirt and worn jeans along with a dark brown leather jacket. His black hair which usually rested at his shoulders was pulled back neatly. Overall his appearance was rugged, yet appealing and made him look handsome rather than trashy or dirty. Gaara was dressed in an equally informal fashion that was still appealing to the eye. He wore black jeans with a deep burgundy colored t-shirt and a dark gray jacket. It was casual and obviously clothes of comfort as they had a slight worn look to them yet they weren't shabby or grimy. Neither had the chance to step into the house before Naruto grabbed their arms and began to drag them toward the Volvo with Edward following behind. Confused, Jacob asked, "What are you doing Naruto?"

"We're going to Port Angeles for the day! I want to show Gaara around," Naruto replied cheerfully oblivious to the shared glance between the two. While Jacob didn't mind hanging out with his friend and intended, he wondered what prompted the blond to make this decision. He glanced back at Edward in question, but the vampire just shook his head with a look that stated not to ask and just go along.

The bronze haired vampire was dressed in nice soft blue dress shirt and dark pants while his mate wore a sleeveless orange hoodie with a gray undershirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Casual, yet they still looked stunning making Jacob feel slightly self conscious. As much as he hated to admit it, Edward and Naruto were good looking. No doubt they turned plenty of heads wherever they went as did the rest of the Cullens. Perhaps it was just an unwritten rule that non-human species should always look beautiful.

Raising an eyebrow at Jacob's thoughts, Edward held back the urge to chuckle as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car. Starting the engine, the vampire listened with half an ear as his mate began to chatter about where they should go and what they should do. Jacob threw in ideas while Gaara would either accept or decline any of them.

It didn't take long to get to Port Angeles considering how fast Edward drove and because it wasn't that far from Forks. When they parked and climbed out, Gaara inquired, "Do you always drive that fast?"

"Yes, as does most of my family. We like speed," Edward replied. Gaara nodded but said nothing more on the matter as he moved to stand between Jacob and Naruto. Edward flanked the blonde's free side, wrapping an arm comfortably around his waist.

"So we actually have a plan as to what we're doing today? Or are we going to improvise as always?" Edward asked his mate. Blue eyes turned and gleamed up at him as their owner remarked, "A little bit of both maybe? We have ideas, we just don't have them in a set plan!"

"Planning was never your strongest point when we were young Naruto," Gaara commented although there was a hint of fondness in his voice. The blond pouted while Edward and Jacob laughed at his expense, unable to help themselves. Poking the red head, Naruto grumbled, "Hey! I've gotten much better since those days!"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, being in ANBU can change you in such ways. It was either kill or be killed." Naruto sighed, "Yeah you're telling me. No wonder Kakashi-sensei quit. Being in ANBU for too long will drive you into insanity if you don't die from a mission first."

"Hey, how about subject change yeah? All this talk about death and things I don't know is making me uncomfortable to say the least," Jacob suggest, rubbing his arms as if chilled for emphasis. Grinning, Naruto reached around to poke the shifter, "Aww poor Jake! Making you uncomfortable are we? So sowwy!"

"I think what we should focus on right now is what to do," Edward advised, diverting the conversation to their original topic.

"What about a movie?" Naruto chirped.

"Is there anything decent playing? I'd rather not waste the time, money or my hearing if it's a mindless excuse of a production," Gaara stated. The others nodded in agreement understanding where the red head was coming from.

"How about Shutter Island?" Jacob interjected, "I heard that was pretty good. A suspenseful, mystery that'll mess with your mind and leave you on the edge of your seat!"

"I myself don't oppose the movie choice since I've been curious over it since the trailer previewed on TV," Edward said. Naruto grinned while Gaara nodded, neither of them objecting to the idea. Smiling, Jacob chuckled, "Well then let's head to the theater and see what time it starts."

Walking to the movies wasn't eventful and luckily the next showing was within half an hour. Which was fine with them, using their time to look over the various movie posters that were set up around the lobby. At the sight of the Alice in Wonderland poster, Naruto had gone onto a rant about wanting to see it and stating that Tim Burton was a genius.

"You almost sound like you're in love with him Naruto. Should I be worried?" Edward teased, grinning when the blond smacked him upside the head. Snorting and rolling his eyes, Jacob jested, "Alright I seriously don't want to endure any sappy, sugary chick flick moments. If I did, I would have stayed home and watched soap operas."

"Aww Jake, I didn't know you watched soap operas!" Naruto snickered.

"And no one is forcing you to stay and watch them Jacob," Gaara added.

"I don't watch soaps! And even if I did walk away, I'd just have to deal with them later during the movie," Jacob explained in an exaggerated fashion. Gaara rolled his eyes while Edward snorted and Naruto shook his fist at the shifter, spouting threats of bodily harm. Luckily Jacob was saved from being beaten to a bloody smear by Edward's suggestion of snack foods.

Both Jacob and Naruto had gotten their own small popcorns having been unwilling to share due to their possessive tendencies when it came to food. They also both purchased slushies (blueberry for Naruto and cherry for Jacob) while Gaara had chosen a bottle of water along with chocolate covered raisins. Edward was courteous enough to pay and was thanked by his companions as they made their way to their assigned theater. Finding seating arrangements was only somewhat challenging yet they managed to snag some seats in the middle of the theater although further toward the front rather than the back. Jacob and Edward sat closest to the isles while Naruto and Gaara were settled between them, both murmuring to each other over their last movie outing together.

"Ugh! Why do they feel the need to put god damn commercials in these things! The trailers I don't mind, but commercials are just pushing it. If I wanted to watch commercials, I would have stayed home and watched TV," Naruto complained glaring at an advertisement for the Marines.

Wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder, Edward hummed, "It was bound to happen. Although I think we can all agree with your annoyance my golden fox."

"No kidding! Although they've really dramatized this one," Jacob stated as he nodded in indication toward the screen. Gaara chewed on a raisin before murmuring, "It's a ploy to draw youth in. It's known that young people often idolize situations of dramatic and often dangerous circumstance. They feel it would be "cool" to defend one's country by fighting and killing. And what better way to accomplish that dream than to join what they feel will be an exciting and fulfilling service such as the Marines?"

"Got a point. I mean there's nothing wrong with defending your home and people. We did the same thing, but I think that kids should be taught that it's not a game. That despite everything they'll someday have to do something they don't like nor agree with such as killing people. Commercials like these are sending out the wrong message about being a soldier, a fighter," Naruto debated while Jacob and Edward nodded in concurrence. Even a few people around them who caught bits of the conversation were murmuring their agreements. The discussion was dropped once the lights began to dim and the trailers for upcoming movies started.

It was nearly two hours later that found the group walking out of the theater amidst the chattering crowd. Naruto bounced along in front of them a bit, babbling endlessly over how great the movie was and that he could have sworn his heart had stopped several times when the twists had been revealed. Edward and Gaara watched with fond amusement while Jacob laughed openly, jesting that they shouldn't let Naruto drink slushies ever again. They were inclined to agree with the shifter.

"So what is our next activity?" Gaara inquired as they stood in front of the theater. As they had no set destination as of yet, there was no point in them straying in either direction. Plus it conserved energy. Patting his stomach, Naruto replied, "I'm kinda hungry actually."

"Same here. Popcorn isn't exactly filling," Jacob agreed.

"You two are always hungry hence why Esme's kitchen is always stocked," Edward joked smirking. Jacob just grinned back, "Well I'm not complaining. Your mom makes the best food." Naruto's tail wagged happily under his illusion as he nodded rapidly in agreement, performing a rather successful impression of a bobble head doll. Even Gaara concurred that Esme was a good cook.

"Then it's only logical that we find a restaurant," the red head interjected.

"Yeah, but where?"

Edward was swift to reply to Naruto's inquiry, "Well we did pass quite a few places along the way here. We could just back track and see if anything catches your interest. And if not, we could ask a local." It was a good plan, one they set into motion as they walked off the way they had come from earlier.

True to Edward's observation there were quite a few restaurants to choose from which made deciding rather hard for Naruto and Jacob (Gaara not being counted because he wasn't picky and Edward didn't eat). One game of rock, paper, scissors later and they found themselves seated in a seafood place which served a variety of dishes including sushi. Edward and Jacob had been amused when the two friends stared at the fish tank next to their table in fascination.

"Should we stop by the pet store and get you two a couple of goldfish or what?" Jacob teased. Gaara snorted while Naruto actually appeared to be giving the idea some thought. After all, living with the Cullens didn't exactly permit him to own a pet in the off chance that it might be eaten.

"You do realize we might be moving soon which makes it a rather inappropriate time to buy a goldfish," Edward pointed out.

"Awww!" Naruto pouted and sulked.

Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head while Jacob laughed at his friend's expense. Conversation continued with playful bickering and the occasional serious topic even as they ate and drank their fill. And even after they long finished and paid for their meal, they sat and chatted. Naruto and Gaara told stories of their youth, Edward shared tales of his life through the years and even Jacob spoke of childhood memories of growing up on the reserve. But Naruto wasn't known to stay still for too long even when he was having fun. Edward immediately noticed his mate's fidgeting and smirked in amusement, placing a hand on the knee he was bouncing. The blond pouted while Gaara shook his head and Jacob raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shall we go then?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah, I think we passed a park on our way here. Let's check it out," Naruto chirped, his tail twitching in his lap. Glancing at the others, his smile widened when Gaara nodded his consent and Jacob grinned, "Sounds like a plan!"

Carefully climbing out of their booth, they headed toward the doors and stepped outside. Despite how cloudy it was, the weather was still warm and pleasant which made it a good day to be outside. And they weren't the only ones to notice as there were many people out and about. Crowds filled the streets as people went about their business running errands or meeting up with friends to hang out. It was a pleasing sight to witness.

When they reached the park, Naruto immediately burst into a sprint and rushed off down the path. Jacob instantly followed as his competitive streak bloomed forth while Edward and Gaara were content to remain behind at a lagging pace. It wasn't as if they'd be able to lose sight of the pair, the park rather open with only patches of trees here and there.

"Thank you," Gaara suddenly spoke startling Edward. The vampire turned to the red haired demon, silently asking him to clarify his thanks.

"Thank you for everything. For making Naruto happy, for protecting him and giving him the thing he's wanted since he was small… a family and people to love him," Gaara elaborated. Edward's features softened as he thought of his beautiful mate, his beloved golden fox. He could never get enough of Naruto, of his face, his smile, his laughter and scent. He would do anything for Naruto if only it was asked of him.

"I love him. I've loved him since we met all those years ago and never once did I stop thinking about him when were apart. I thought for the longest time that I was a monster that didn't deserve to be happy. But then he showed up again, like the warm sun on a spring day and despite everything, he still accepted me. He didn't hate me and he showed me that it was okay for me to be happy. That I deserved it."

Gaara watched as Edward paused, taking in his words. The vampire would probably never realize how similar they were to each other. Once long ago Gaara had though the same of himself, that he too was a monster that didn't deserve love or happiness; a creature whose only purpose was to kill. But then he met Naruto and everything changed. Slowly Gaara began to realize what it meant to be human, to have friends and precious people to protect; people who cared about you in turn and accepted both the good and the bad in you.

"Yes," Gaara whispered, "Naruto has that affect on the lives he's touched. Since as far back as I could remember, since we met even, he's always been that way. He always fought for what he believed in with a determination and fire I've never seen. And he protects those he loves just as passionately."

Coming upon a park bench, they sat down and observed the pair in front of them. Apparently Jacob and Naruto had found an abandoned basketball on a court and decided to play. While Jacob's height made it difficult to make any shots, Naruto's smaller frame made up for his disadvantage by using speed.

"Come on wolf boy! No way are you this slow!" Naruto teased as he dribbled down the court, Jacob right on his heels. Growling, the shifter picked up his speed and managed to steal the ball from the blond. Shouting, Naruto whirled around and took off after his friend moving to block him from the hoop.

Smirking in amusement, Gaara observed, "Have you noticed how similar their personalities are?"

"Of course, why do you think they became friends so quickly?" Edward replied.

"If you ask me, fate is a cruel mistress if she would allow them to be friends. Their hyper tendencies would drive anyone crazy if exposed for too long," Gaara joked his hands tucked in the pockets of his pants. Edward laughed and nodded in agreement, his own arms crossed as they rest on his chest. But neither could deny that it was nice to watch Jacob and Naruto interact, to see them have fun and enjoy themselves; especially with the looming visit from the Volturi soon. Gaara and Edward agreed that they should enjoy the free time and let their previous worries hide away for a while. After all, none of them knew when they would be allowed to bask in a similar carefree atmosphere again.

Half an hour went by without much change. Gaara and Edward sat enjoying the breeze as they talked while Jacob and Naruto continued their game. Yet a familiar, mouth watering scent in the air was the only warning Edward had before a voice called out to him.

"Edward?"

Said vampire stiffened and immediately stopped breathing while Gaara frowned deeply, noticing his behavior. He glanced over the vampire's shoulder to see three teenagers making their way over, a male and two females. The one who called Edward was a skinny, pale little thing with brown hair and eyes. She seemed timid and weak, fidgeting nervously and biting her bottom lip.

Turning slowly, Edward nodded stiffly to the trio, "Hello Isabella, Mike, Jessica." Mike glared and snorted while Jessica was torn between fluttering her eyelashes or sticking her nose in the air. From the corner of his eyes, Edward could see Naruto and Jacob making their way over having obviously noticed the new additions. Naruto was glaring at Bella while Jacob looked curiously between them, wondering about the hostility in the air.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Jacob called out after a few quiet moments. Bella turned her attention to him, "Oh, hey Jake. I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out and enjoying the day. What about you?"

"Oh, Mike and Jessica invited me to the movies. Angela was with us, but she had to leave," Bella explained although she kept glancing at Edward, "I didn't know you knew Edward."

Jacob shrugged, "Naruto's my friend and Edward's pretty cool once you get to know him. The four of us decided to come here to show Gaara around since he's passing through."

"Who's Gaara?" Jessica inquired.

"I am," the red head spoke up standing so they got a clear view of him. The three humans stepped back unconsciously, taking in his looks and clothes. It was obvious they sensed that Gaara was more than he appeared to be and they felt intimidated by him. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions.

"This is Gaara Suna, Naruto's best friend. He's staying in town for a bit, having dropped in for a surprise visit. Gaara, these are some of our classmates from school. That's Mike Newton, Isabella Swan and Jessica Stanley," Edward explained. Gaara nodded to them in greeting but said nothing more. His silence seemed to unnerve the humans more.

"Great, more fags," Bella muttered although it wasn't as quiet enough as she had hoped. Edward and Jacob tensed while Gaara and Naruto glared at her. Holding back a sneer, Naruto hissed, "You got something to say Swan?"

Sniffing in distain at him, she looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. You're too much of a spineless worm to say what you want out loud and only bad mouth people when their back is turned," Naruto sneered. Whirling around to glare at him, Bella shouted, "Don't act like you know anything about me cause you don't! You disgusting queer!"

Edward snarled while Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh don't I? I know that despite being with me, you tried to seduce my lover. You don't like the fact that a guy you're interested in isn't willing to bend to your will like everyone else in town does. You may not show it, but I can see it in your eyes Swan; you relish the attention you get from our classmates. I mean who could blame you? In Phoenix you were nobody, but in Forks you're somebody. Everyone wants to be your friend and all the guys want to go out with you. But the one guy you want, you can't have so you tried to take him away. Well sorry girl, but you need to grow up."

"Edward is mine! He belongs to me! If you hadn't shown up and seduced him like the slut you are, we would be dating! We would have gotten married and had a beautiful family and it would have all been perfect!" Bella screeched obviously dillusional.

"Bella calm down! What's gotten into you? I mean seriously, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you," Jacob tried to reason. Furious brown eyes snapped to him, "Someone to love me? I thought you loved me Jake! After all, you practically followed me around like a pathetic puppy!"

Gaara growled softly as he moved to step forward, but Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Gazing at the girl he had known since childhood, the shifter replied, "I did and in a way I still do. I care about you, but as a friend now. Things have changed and I've met someone else." Bella gazed at Jacob hard as if analyzing him, finally noticing his hand on Gaara's shoulder. She screeched again, "Oh god Jake not you too!"

"God could you scream any louder? My ears are bleeding," Naruto hissed rubbing his ears as Edward pulled him close. Whiplashing her head in his direction, she shrieked, "This is all your fault! First Edward and now Jacob! You fucking fag! Cock sucking slut! You'll never be satisfied with one man will you? You just have to take them all until nothing's left! You disgusting, vile waste of space! A monster like you should have never been born!"

Swift movements tore Gaara from Jacob's side and carried him across the grass. Raising his hand, he firmly slapped Bella across the face, green eyes narrowed and glinting like the blade of a dagger. In a low, controlled voice he hissed, "You listen and you listen well girl. If you go anywhere near Jacob, Edward or Naruto, if you let a whisper of their names pass from your lips or even breathe in their direction I will make you regret it. I will not allow you to badmouth my friends and if I have to break your jaw to shut you up, I will."

Bella seemed shocked as she gapped openly at Gaara while Edward and Naruto merely observed the motions. Jacob frowned deeply, shocked at Bella's actions and her words. He had never seen her act in such a manner before and it really disappointed him to see this ugly side of her that she kept hidden. Despite Gaara being his intended, he still cared for Bella and thought of her as a friend. But now he was beginning to question that. Brown eyes watered as Bella clutched her cheek, bottom lip quivering in a pathetic fashion. Turning pitiful, soulful eyes to Jacob, she whimpered, "Jacob, do something." The shifter merely shook his head causing more tears to fall.

"I'm sorry Bella. I thought we were friends, but after everything you've said and what you've done… I guess I really didn't know you well enough to call you a friend. And now seeing the real you, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be your friend anymore," Jacob explained.

Flushing red with anger, Bella began to scream and cry as Jessica and Mike hurried over to comfort her, the blond jock glaring at them darkly. But it was ignored as Jacob turned to his friends, giving a slight smile, "We should probably get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah, kaa-san's probably wondering where we are," Naruto yawned, leaning against Edward. The vampire began to guide his mate away while Jacob and Gaara followed. They didn't see Mike as he stood fists clenched and eyes full of rage. But they could hear him coming from a mile away as he rushed toward Gaara, fist raised to punch him in the back of the head.

The assault was futile as Gaara ducked out of the way and spun around to place himself behind Mike. Raising his leg he delivered a solid kick to his back sending him flying into the ground with a harsh smack. Calmly, Gaara walked over to the disoriented jock and planted his foot in the middle of his back before reaching down and grabbing him harshly by his hair. Snapping his neck back painfully, Gaara spoke in a detached tone, "It's cowardly to attack an opponent from behind. Count yourself lucky that I went easy on you, but if you should attempt to assault myself or my friends, you'll see just how angry I can get. Because when I'm done with you, the police won't even be able to find your body."

Harshly he shoved Mike's head back down and stepped away from his body, coolly walking toward Jacob. In a firm tone he said, "Let's go. We have a long ride back to town." None protested as they followed Gaara back to the Volvo, but they could agree that their day of carefree relaxation had just been ruined.

It was quiet as they drove back to Forks, Naruto leaning against Edward while Jacob and Gaara stared out their windows, lost in their thoughts. It was a bit of a relief when they reached the Cullen home, warmly greeted by its occupants. Jacob and Gaara observed as the twins eagerly hugged their parents and animatedly shot off questions, having missed them. It was a pleasing picture of happiness and innocence; a family growing and nurturing itself with love. Both demon and shifter exchanged glances, coming to an agreement. As long as they were breathing, they wouldn't allow anything to happen to those they considered friends and they would protect the purity of the children. By any means necessary, they would prevail.

* * *

And so Bella's finally been put in her place! Woo! Hope you liked the interaction of the characters in this chapter. I know in the original Twilight series Jacob and Edward hate each other's guts, but I think that really it was only their natural animosity toward each other being fueled by the fact that they were both "in love" with Bella who couldn't make up her god damn mind. I think that in a different reality (such as this) Jacob and Edward could have been friends without the bitch egging them on to kill each other. Plus, this is Naruto we're talking about. He can make his friends be friends without even trying, he's just that awesome!

So yes, next chapter won't be for a while but it'll be awesome! The Volturi finally arrive and the question of which twin is Marcus' mate shall be answered! Plus there will be an epic battle scene! But until then you'll have to wait and don't forget to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**PS! Before I forget, there's a poll in my profile that inquires whether or not I should hold a video contest for my fics. Please check it out and vote, let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Day of Reckoning

Exciting things are going to happen in this chapter! Woo! The Volturi finally show up and Marcus' mate is revealed! So read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, **Bella Bashing**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Day of Reckoning**

The day of their scheduled meeting with the Volturi seemed to arrive too quickly for the Cullen family's taste. Even the weather shared the sentiments of the coven for it suited the situation perfectly; dark, cloudy and just plain nasty. Alice had mentioned it would rain that day. Sighing at the dismal weather, Naruto rolled away from the window and rested his head on Edward's bare chest, wishing he could sleep longer or at least for a few minutes. He had been up most of the night despite the vampire's attempts to get him to sleep. Yet nothing worked on the blond who just had too much on his mind, tension having built up in his muscles.

Rubbing a soothing hand along his spine, Edward murmured gently, "This stress isn't good for you my little fox."

"I know, but today isn't exactly a day to be excited over," Naruto replied running his claws lightly over the marble-like skin while enjoying the chill of his mate's body. He listened to the mechanical and timed breathing, relaxed slightly at the rise and fall of the chest under him. Although it was still odd at times to hear the breathing, but not the heart beat.

"It's not, but it can't be helped. Let us just hope that today will go by without problems," Edward soothed tenderly. Naruto held in the urge to snort as he buried his face into Edward's collarbone and neck instead. As if sensing his doubt, Edward kissed golden hair whispering, "I won't let them take the children Naruto, I promise."

"I know you won't. None of us will and if Aro thinks he's going to get his way, he's in for a rude awakening," Naruto growled, his tail tensing under the sheets. Raining kisses in his hair and along his face, Edward hummed softly as he held his husband close.

Minutes trickled away as the quiet lingered around them. The only noise reaching their ears was the muffled movements downstairs from the rest of the family. In the next room over they could make out the comforting heart beats of Lauren and Devon, both still sleeping despite the activity of the household.

Glancing at the clock, Naruto frowned and shook his head knowing they had to get up despite how unwilling he was over the idea. The childish part of him wanted to stay in bed, believing that if he did that the problem would just go away. But the shinobi in him refused to act in such a cowardly fashion, which was why the blond found himself sitting up. Topaz eyes watched as Naruto slipped out of bed and stretched, sighing deeply as he worked out the kinks in his limbs. Sitting up as well, Edward wasted no time in gathering clothing for the day while his mate walked toward the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes passed before Naruto finished with his bathing. After drying himself thoroughly he changed into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a bold red stripe across the front. Yawning, he cocked his head to the side hearing the laughter of his children downstairs. Following the sounds, Naruto walked into the kitchen smiling when he took in the sight of Esme cooking breakfast with Carlisle's help. Edward and Rosalie made sure the twins stayed relatively clean as they ate while Emmett made goofy faces at them. Alice and Jasper watched in amusement. Such a scene was a normality in their home now.

"Mommy!" the twins cried when they caught sight of the blond. Smiling, Naruto walked over and kissed their foreheads, "Good morning my kits. Not giving Daddy and Auntie Rose too much trouble are you?"

"No!" they chirped, smiling innocently. Yet from the snorts of the two mentioned vampires, Naruto knew better and just shrugged, chuckling in amusement.

"I think Jacob's right. They gained your mischievous side Naruto," Alice giggled.

"Not my fault."

"Sure it isn't Naruto," Jasper jested, amused when the blond pouted. Whining in an overly dramatic voice, Naruto sulked, "Aniki! You're so mean!"

"No wonder you're the bottom of the relationship squirt. You almost sounded like a girl," Emmett teased. Edward and Rosalie hissed at the burly vampire while Lauren and Devon just looked at their family in confusion. Naruto flushed scarlet before growling, "If my kids weren't sitting right there I would jump over this table and kick your sorry a-"

"Naruto, language! And Emmett dearest, don't tease your brother in such a vulgar way. Especially in front of the children," Esme scolded as she brought over a plate for Naruto. Emmett smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Esme."

Grumbling in several foreign tongues, Naruto sat down and thanked his mother before digging into his meal just as there was a knock at the door. Being the closest to the entrance, Carlisle quickly answered it while the rest of the family talked among themselves.

Smiling when he saw Jacob and Gaara on the other side, he stepped aside to allow them in, "Good morning Jacob, Gaara. I'm pleased you had a safe trip here."

"Morning Carlisle!" Jacob greeted returning the smile. Gaara nodded to the elder vampire, murmuring softly, "Good morning Mr. Cullen."

"We were just sitting down for breakfast or rather Naruto and the children were. You're more than welcome to join us," Carlisle offered as he led them into the kitchen. Jacob perked at the mention of food while Gaara replied, "Thank you for your offer."

Perking at seeing his friend and brother, Naruto grinned, "Morning you two! Glad you decided to join us!" Greetings went around as the pair sat at the table while Esme presented them with plates of their own. Jacob happily inhaled his food while Gaara ate at a more sedate pace, both thanking Esme and complimenting her cooking skill.

Yet the joyful atmosphere was unable to last. Once meals were consumed and dishes were put away, the time was noted. An unsettling dread grew inside the group as the clock chimed the hour of ten o'clock. Alice gasped and shuddered nearly falling out of her seat before Jasper caught her. They waited in tense silence as the vision passed and the pixie-like vampire's eyes blinked away the fog in her head. Shaking to rid of her daze, she whispered softly, "They'll be here in ten minutes." Naruto and Gaara nodded in agreement already sensing them not far from the house, feeling them moving closer.

"Then… let us prepare to meet them," Carlisle advised calmly, the only show of his nervousness was the slight tightening of his grip on his wife. None could blame him as they all felt the same way; feared what would happen if they failed to protect the children. Jasper shifted in discomfort at the overwhelming emotions, seeking Alice's presence to sooth him.

Nodding, Naruto stood as he gathered Lauren in his arms and moved to head upstairs, Edward following with Devon. He needed to prepare, to gather the proper materials that would help him. His shinobi training was taking over his mentality as he internally cataloged what weapons would help him. Which sadly wasn't much, perhaps some paper bombs and his own katana; if he channeled his chakra into it, it would be able to cut through a limb or two. Then there was the list of jutsus that would be useful and effective.

Thankfully the list was much bigger which gave Naruto assurance. Plus he was a fire demon, he controlled an element that vampires hated and Gaara had his sand which could crush anything with the right amount of pressure.

"Perhaps we have a chance," he thought as he set Lauren down, watching her walk toward the window to stare out, her brother joining her quickly. No doubt they could sense the approaching danger as well for their ears were pressed flat against their heads and their tails were nearly tucked between their legs.

"They can tell can't they… much like you and Gaara," Edward voiced his thoughts as he watched his children. Naruto nodded as he checked his katana and weapon pouch, mentally counting over the number of kunai and shuriken he had. They wouldn't be as effective as his katana if he was to coat them in his chakra, but they could still cause some damage. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah and they know that something's going to happen. They realize this from how we've been acting," Naruto explained. Edward frowned and pulled his husband close, nuzzling his neck as he whispered reassurances to him. Whether it was for Naruto's benefit or his own, the blond didn't know. But he latched onto the bronze haired vampire's words and held them close, forcing himself to believe in them. Because if Naruto doubted, he would falter and then he really could lose his family and his children. He wouldn't allow that.

"Don't be sad mommy," Devon whispered as he walked over and hugged Naruto's leg. Lauren nodded as she clung to Edward, "Mommy and daddy shouldn't be sad. We'll make it better!" Edward chuckled while Naruto smiled down at them, "Yes you're right. You two always make things better for us."

"Just know that no matter what happens, we love you both very much," Edward said as he stroke Lauren's hair careful to not unravel her pigtails. The twins nodded and smiled widely, hugging tighter to their parents. Warmth filled the pair, hardening their resolve and giving them hope.

Minutes later found them back downstairs regrouping with the rest of the family. Smiling at them in a reassuring fashion, Carlisle led them out the back doors with Esme by his side. Emmett and Rosalie followed first; then Edward and Naruto along with the twins; Alice and Jasper were third while Gaara and Jacob brought up the rear.

They walked for what seemed like hours, yet were only a few minutes before they reached the edge of the property. They then fanned out making sure to take protective points around the budding family. Lauren and Devon tightened their grips on their parents' hands as they stood watching the brush carefully. The tension hung heavily in the air as thoughts and emotions ran high, winding up Edward and Jasper even more.

Another full minute passed before black, cloaked shapes began to emerge like wraths from the darkness of the forest. Naruto reigned in the urge to hold his breath and instead mentally began to calm himself. It was foolish to lose focus due to panic. Taking slowly, steady breaths he relaxed and focused, his mind sharpening as he ran his eyes over the group before him. Unsurprisingly, Aro stood at the front with Marcus and Caius on either side of him just a few paces back. Standing practically at Aro's heels were Jane and Alec, both appearing innocent and non-threatening although the coven knew better. A bit further behind were Demitri and Felix as well as a few other guards.

"Smell young, probably just out of their newborn stage," Gaara thought. Silence strained between the two groups as Aro stepped forward opening his arms in a welcoming gesture as he offered a smile, "Ah Carlisle my friend. It's good to see you and your family in fine health."

The greeting was returned, "Yes, we're doing well. I'm pleased to see you as well old friend. We welcome you to our home."

"Gracious as always. We thank you for your kindness of yourself and your family. Which seems to be growing from what I was told," Aro stated his eyes sweeping over Gaara and Jacob. The slight tightening around his mouth and eyes was the only indication that he was displeased with their unexpected presence.

Green eyes held scarlet in a deadlock, a challenge glinting within them that dared the vampire to protest against their attendance. Aro held steady for a drawn out moment before he looked away, despising the faintest sliver of fear that held to him when he looked into those ancient eyes. Focusing his thoughts, Aro immediately directed his gaze onto the twins, the reason behind their visit. They timidly stepped back a bit, hiding slightly behind their parents.

Edward stroked Devon's ear in reassurance sensing his children's unease due to Aro's presence. It wasn't hard to sense that his intentions weren't as noble as he projected. Sending heartening mental assurances to Devon, Edward was nearly floored when he picked up a stray thought from a startling source. Snapping his gaze toward Marcus, Edward's eyes widened only a fraction before narrowing the movements too quick to be picked up by anyone else. Said vampire was staring unmoving at Devon, crimson eyes showing the faintest hint of surprise and awe. He could hear his thoughts and knew the reason behind the gaze despite how surprising it was.

"_So it is him… he is mine, my mate_," Marcus thought. Holding in the urge to snarl at the older vampire, Edward pulled Devon protectively to his side gaze narrowing further in challenge. Marcus' own eyes darkened and sharpened as he shifted only slightly, obviously containing his instinct to take on Edward's challenge and fight for his mate. The situation just became more dangerous and complicated with Marcus' revelation. His son was the destined mate to one of the Volturi leaders.

"Yes, we are fortunate. You of course know the rest of my family so I'd like to present my grandchildren, Lauren and Devon," Carlisle introduced. Still smiling, Aro glided forward keeping a close eye on Naruto and Edward (whom were watching him just as carefully) before kneeling in front of the twins.

"Well hello little ones. My name is Aro, a pleasure to meet you."

The twins gazed at him then their parents before turning back murmuring shyly in union, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Aro."

"How charming! Only a month old yet they look more close to a year and they interact with socials skills of a five year old. Simply delightful!" Aro gushed, "I must commend you both on your parenting skills." He looked up at Naruto and Edward as he said this.

"Thank you," Edward replied, nodding his head slightly. Standing, Aro continued to gaze upon the twins who shifted unnervingly while Naruto and Edward pulled them closer. Offering a smile, Aro inquired, "Have they developed any unique skills?"

"No," Naruto stated, "At least not yet. Their speed and strength are a bit more advanced than a vampire's or demon's and aside from their development, they don't have any other abilities. Although I have yet to test them for any demonic powers as they are still too young in our society."

"Ah, what a shame," Aro hummed gazing thoughtfully at the twins.

"Of course you would think that," Gaara spoke up drawing attention to himself. Raising an eyebrow and offering a curious grin, he asked, "And what exactly are you implying Gaara my old friend?"

Said demon snorted, "For one I'm not your friend. We just happen to know each other and two, you know exactly what I'm implying. But if you wish for me to clarify, then I will. We all know that you've come here for one thing and that's to enslave these children to your side. So don't treat us like mindless infants. Underestimating your opponent gets you killed."

"As if you'd make a challenging foe," Demitri hissed from beside Felix, whom was gazing at the red head with an intense and unnerving look. Gaara growled his eyes flashing yellow as the sound of shifting sand reached their ears. In a deep, rumbling voice Gaara snarled, "Don't underestimate me young one."

"Gaara," Naruto growled, his tone commanding. The red head glanced at his brother before closing his eyes in dismissal, his sand settling. Turning his attention back to the Volturi, the blond drawled, "But he has a point Aro and I don't appreciate this farce. Either speak your mind or leave as you have met the children as you wished."

Brushing some hair from his face, Aro sighed, "Very well Naruto. Straight to the point as always with you, that hasn't changed one bit after all these years. If you wish for me to speak honestly, then I shall. I feel it would be beneficial for your children to travel to Volterra and live among us so that they may learn the true lifestyle of vampires."

"Beneficial for them you say? Are you sure you don't mean for yourself?" Jasper sneered.

"Please, your coven can hardly be qualified as vampires! You live among the humans and feed off animals, pathetic little cowards you are. You're merely wolves in sheep clothing," Caius growled, looking down his nose at them. Aro nodded in agreement, smirking, "And these children will be just as weak if they remain here. They should be raised with their own kind, in a favorable environment."

"If by favorable environment you mean with their family and parents, then I agree," Rosalie cut in harshly, glaring at them to disagree with her.

"And you forget that demon blood runs through their veins. When they develop their powers, they will need to be guided by another demon in order to gain control. Leaving such power unchecked could kill you all," Naruto stated coldly.

"I'm sure we could find a proper demon to teach them. It would hardly be any trouble," Aro insisted, waving his hand in dismissal.

"You imply that such a matter is easy, but it's not. Certain species of demons have certain abilities and if you force the wrong kind to teach the children, then it would do you no good. Not to mention some might try to either kill them or kidnap them for their own benefit once they find out who their mother is," Gaara explained.

"Either way, the answer is no Aro. My children will remain with their family and if you think any differently, then you're delusional," Naruto hissed. Sighing, Aro gazed at the blond with false remorse, "Are you sure you won't reconsider Naruto? Your children could become very powerful under my guidance. They would have the best of everything and never be without."

"Yes I'm sure. I don't know how many languages I have to repeat myself in for you to understand Aro. Life's unfair and you can't always get what you want so deal with it and leave us be," Naruto growled.

Narrowing his eyes, the Volturi leader sneered obviously displeased with the turn of events. It was evident that he was done playing nice as he raised his hand, cooing in a mocking tone, "If that's your decision Naruto then I suppose I have no other choice than to take what I wish for. It's terribly unfortunate that your children will have to watch their family die before their eyes. But I will not be denied by the likes of you or your family."

With a wave of his elegant hand, it began. Felix, Demitri and the newborns burst forward as they aimed for Naruto and Edward. Their goal was blocked as Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Gaara and Jacob took action while Rosalie, Esme and Alice moved protectively around the young family.

Booming of false thunder echoed through the air as vampire crashed into vampire, their hard skin mimicking the sound of grinding boulders. Jacob howled as he attacked one of the guards while sand sprung from the earth, slithering and latching onto a few unfortunate newborns that weren't swift enough to escape. Their screams were muffled as the sand covered them completely before churning inward, crushing them. A few managed to slip pass their defense, but Edward snarled as he knocked them away, unable to do much else as he held Devon closer to his chest. Naruto's fingers glowed as a fiery whip formed and flicking his wrist, he sliced through any enemy who dared to trek closer to his mate and children.

Sneering, Caius turned to Aro hissing, "We must end this quickly lest we be defeated by these upstarts!"

"Yes, I had not anticipated Gaara or the shifter being here. This poses quite a delay for us," Aro hummed although he didn't lose his cool, confident demeanor. Rather he merely watched as the newborns were effectively held off and killed by the Cullen males while the females began to build a fire. The flames themselves provided by Naruto who watched with detached interest as the fledglings were burned alive. Demitri, meanwhile, was currently engaged in combat with Jacob while Felix and Gaara seemed to be staring each other down, the vampire's eyes black with hunger.

Smirking, he purred, "You're rather feisty. I must admit that I like it."

"I don't care," Gaara stated, spikes of hardened sand striking out from under their feet nearly impaling the vampire. Felix managed to dodge them before dashing forward, his mind begging for the blood that coursed through the red haired demon's veins. His hunger was untamable and the venom burned in his throat. The blood would sooth him! It would put out the fire that was consuming him from the inside, the sweet blood that tempted him since he first stepped onto the field. It was just as they said, a singer's blood was truly intoxicating.

Edward tensed as Felix's thoughts, shouting, "Kill him Gaara! He wants your blood, you are his singer!"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock having not expected such a turn of events. He commanded his sand, watching as it rose to form a shield. More thunder roared as a crack formed in the barrier, Gaara quickly jumping away as Felix managed to punch his way through. He was obviously much stronger than anticipated, a similar skill to Emmett it seemed. He wondered briefly if that was his gift from crossing over.

Summoning more sand, Gaara guided it in an intricate dance forming waves and spikes. He managed to eradicate the few newborns that remained, but Felix moved too quickly for the sand to keep up, his reflexes seemingly on par with Edward's and Jasper's. Landing on the edge of the clearing, Gaara's eyes narrowed. None of his attacks or defenses were working despite his best efforts. Felix was closing in and he only had seconds, making a snappy decision. Flexing his fingers he gathered sand into his hand, fashioning a crude dagger.

By willing the density, it was hard enough to pierce the vampire's skin but he only had one clear shot; one chance or he would most likely die. He thought he heard Naruto scream, but there was only thunder as a blur of brown fur suddenly knocked Felix away before planting itself in front of Gaara. Jacob snarled as he stood protectively in front of his intended, unconcerned over Demitri who was being held at bay by Jasper and Emmett. The words that came from Edward's mouth held little meaning to the shifter, but the fact that a leech wanted Gaara's blood was enough to send him into a rage. He snarled and barked, his hackles raised as Felix growled back, crouched low and watching him with dark eyes.

"Enough!" Aro shouted as all eyes snapped to him. Glancing back at Alec and Jane who had remained dutifully by their master's side, he waved his hand, "Jane, be a dear?"

Her beautiful and childish features became twisted with a sick darkness as she stepped forward, her red eyes gleaming with malicious intent. They barely had time to brace themselves before sudden pain filled their bodies and brought them to their knees.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he listened to his mother and sisters screaming while his children wailed in distress, the only ones unaffected besides the Volturi. Twitching and digging his claws into the soil, he could only watch with mounting rage and horror as Aro glided forward along with Alec. Bending forward, Aro easily plucked Devon from Edward's grasp while Alec did the same for Lauren. Or at least Alec would have had Naruto not snarled and knocked him away despite the pain it caused him to move.

Shaking his head, Aro ignored the wailing child in his arms as he spoke, "Stubborn till the end aren't you Naruto? All you're doing is preventing the inevitable and causing your family more pain."

Huffing, Naruto growled, "G-Give me back… m-m-my son o-or… I'll k-k-kill you!"

Smirking in a haughty fashion, Aro chuckled, "Kill me? It's laughable to think so especially when you're withering in pain at my feet. I suppose the rumors of your power were just that, rumors. I do hope you'll enjoy Jane's parting gift as she sends you into oblivion. And don't worry, I'll make sure to care for the children."

The screams grew louder as the pain increased, Jane's face twisted with glee as Aro turned to walk away while Alec moved toward Naruto again, intent on taking Lauren. Feeling like his limbs were on fire and wondering if he truly was to die, Naruto held his daughter closer while listening to his family's suffering, his son's crying and gazing at Edward who was twitching unnaturally. It was building, the rage from his childhood and a voice that he hated/missed rang in his head. A low growling timber that was Kyuubi's haunting voice, demanding blood and death; violence and revenge.

Edward watched with his hanging sanity as his mate's eyes bled to a rich scarlet and his tail split into nine glorious appendages. Those same eyes that promised revenge flashed and suddenly the pain was gone, but there was a suffocating heaviness in the air to replace it. It was truly terrifying how it seemed to steal your courage and happiness, sucking it from your body and leaving your limbs shaking. Like a wool blanket, it was oppressive and seemed to crush you; he could have sworn it radiated killing intent.

Jane's shrill scream rang through the air, the Cullens, Jacob and Gaara focusing once more on their surroundings. They watched as she fell to her knees whiter than a sheet as she shook and clutched her head, a true terror none had seen before in her eyes. The rest of the Volturi were on their knees as well, the same look in their eyes. Slowly, Naruto stood his tails swishing in agitation and he leveled his crimson gaze at them boring into their souls. Paying no mind to his family moving behind him, he hissed in a cold voice, "Give me back my son or I will show you no mercy."

Hiding his fear, Aro glared, "Alec!"

The young boy, twin to Jane, glanced briefly to his sister his movements conveying concern before focusing on Naruto. The blond had to give him points for his courage, for he saw the terror in those young eyes and despite its weight, stepped forward. Mist rose from around Alec and began to stretch forward toward them. Aro and Caius regained their overconfident facades, certain that nothing could overcome Alec's mist. To be consumed by it was to be deprived of the senses and not even a demon could function as such.

"Move!" Jasper shouted as the Cullens, Gaara and Jacob swiftly retreated back. Yet Naruto remained where he was, Edward by his side. Lauren watched the mist, her ears pressed back to show she understood it was bad.

"Fools! You wish to die!" Caius shouted.

"Naruto! Edward! Get out of there!" Rosalie screamed, held back by Emmett. The rest of the family was much the same with Jasper holding Alice, Carlisle clutching Esme and Gaara gripping Jacob's fur to hold him steady. Firmly he whispered, "Wait and watch… do not fear for them."

Naruto merely tilted his head as it curiously studying the mist before glancing at Aro, smirking. Said leader was unnerved by that smirk and a moment later, he understood why. Inhaling deeply, Naruto suddenly let out a deafening roar that sent shock waves around them. The power of the attack brushed away the mist as if it was nothing and even sent trees crashing. The Volturi managed to hold their ground, but they were completely overwhelmed by the sheer power that radiated from Naruto. The blond appeared unruffled, growling once more, "Give me back my son NOW!"

"It seems I've underestimated you Naruto. Of course, I'll take future precautions not to allow it to happen again and while I don't have both children, one is just as good. So I'm sorry to say that you won't be seeing young Devon again," Aro stated smoothly.

Stepping forward, Edward snarled, "We'll hunt you down to get him back! We will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Aro chuckled smirking darkly, "Felix, Demitri, Alec… you know what to do."

Said three guards immediately moved to intercept the Cullens as they quickly burst forward in an attempt to get to Aro. Jane moved to her master's side watching the battle although her hands still shook and she refused to let her eyes wander to Naruto. Giving her a reassuring pat on the head, Aro turned to Marcus and Caius.

"Shall we go then?" he inquired, continuing to ignore the distressed noises Devon was making as the child struggled in his arms. Caius sneered at the tiny hybrid, hissing, "Silence before I rip your tongue out!" Blue eyes widened before Devon sobbed louder.

"Now now Caius, that's no way to treat the boy. There, there child it's okay. No need to cry," Aro cooed. He was startled when Marcus held out his arms, murmuring, "Let me."

Curious over the sudden interest, but intrigued as well Aro handed Devon to Marcus. Said vampire cradled the boy to his chest, stroking his hair which surprised them further. Comforting words were whispered, "It's alright little one. I shall not allow any to harm you."

Devon hiccupped, "I w-want mommy!"

"I know. It's okay… we'll see mommy now," Marcus whispered.

"What did you say Marcus?" Caius growled tensing. Red eyes which were normally apathetic, gazed at Aro and Caius with burning emotion; a fierce protectiveness radiating above the rest. Appearing regretful, but resigned and steady, Marcus replied, "I'm sorry my brothers… but I cannot allow you to bring harm to my mate nor to Naruto."

It suddenly went quiet as the heavy words seemed to echo among the clearing. Had Aro not been as dignified as he was, he would most likely be gaping like a fish. Caius was equally as shocked. Even the Cullens, Jacob and Gaara held varying degrees of disbelief. Forcing himself out of his stupor, Aro questioned, "Mate? This child… this child is your mate?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes he is. The thread appeared a month ago and when you announced that Naruto had given birth, I knew it wasn't coincidence. But laying my eyes upon him for the first time, I was certain."

"But how? Why? You would abandon us, me for this child! For them?"

"If it makes Devon happy, I will. He need his mother and Naruto has always been my friend, one of whom I would never do anything to hurt. I'm regretful Aro that we must now be on opposing sides, but if you continue to threaten my mate and his family, I will do everything in my power to stop you," Marcus stated firmly.

Rage graced Aro's featured, shouting, "You would abandon us for them! You would become weak, feed on animals and fall from power for these insects!"

Holding Devon closer, Marcus replied, "Yes… I would. For Devon and Naruto… I would."

And suddenly Marcus appeared next to Edward in a series of swift movements, shifting the bundle in his arms. Topaz eyes gazed into red, the bronze haired vampire conveying his gratitude and relief although he knew that Marcus hadn't done it for him. He had done it for Devon and Naruto, his mate and old friend. Casting a grin at Marcus, Naruto turned his attention back to Aro who looked ready to burst a blood vessel if he could. Calmly and coldly, the blond demon purred, "You've lost this battle Aro. It's time you fled home like the coward you are, your tail tucked between your legs."

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Mark my words, I will destroy you all and take what is mine!" Aro raged.

Naruto smirked, "No, I know it's not. It won't be over until you're dead and when that day comes, I will relish it." Red eyes bore into each other, energy seeming to crackle around them as they glared at one another. Gritting his teeth, Aro hissed before turning away with a flourish of his cloak his remaining servants following his example.

And just like that, the Volturi were gone, vanishing into the brush just as it began to rain. Turning to Marcus, Naruto gazed at his friend whom he spent the better part of his centuries writing to and occasionally visiting. Marcus returned his gaze still holding onto Devon who had calmed thankfully and seemed to be clinging to the vampire.

"Thank you for your assistance Marcus. You don't know how much it means to me," Naruto's voice echoed with gratitude. Marcus nodded gracefully, "Your friendship is important to me Naruto despite how little we've seen of each other. Devon's happiness is important as well."

"So… that stuff about Devon being your mate, it's true?" Emmett asked watching the former Volturi leader warily. Most of the coven plus Jacob were training their gazes on Marcus, conveying various degrees of paranoia and fear, wondering if perhaps it was a trap of some sort.

"Yes, as I explained to Aro the thread appeared one day a month ago. When Demitri returned, Aro received the news of your family and told us. I felt it wasn't a coincidence and concluded that one of the children was my mate. I was correct," Marcus explained.

"So that means this guy… Marcus right? He's Devon's mate… isn't that odd?" Jacob inquired, torn between curiosity and mild horror. Naruto hummed, "It's much like imprinting for your kind Jacob. Marcus will be everything Devon needs as he grows. A friend, a teacher and once he's old enough, a lover."

Edward growled at the thought of his son having a relationship ignoring the frown Marcus sent to him. Naruto rolled his eyes and patted his mate's arm, "Oh honestly Edward, suck it up. Our kids are going to grow up and they're going to eventually start dating. It's life."

"Still…," he mumbled.

"We should enjoy the time we have with them now while they're still young. Don't think about it," Naruto explained chastely.

"Perhaps we should focus on a different topic, such as what is our next move?" Jasper interrupted.

"The best course of action is to leave as we have been planning already. Aro has made it clear that he will seek revenge against us and to remain here draws the battle onto the humans," Carlisle stated calmly despite the dire situation. Marcus nodded, "Yes I know Aro well. He will retreat to Volterra in order to regroup and strengthen his forces. He will not take this defeat lightly."

"How much time do you estimate we have?" Jasper questioned focused on Marcus. The former Volturi leader appeared thoughtful as he made his calculations, the rest waiting with dread. Sighing, he replied honestly, "Perhaps a week, two at the most if you were to remain here. Moving is your best option although it won't provide much protection. Aro will certainly use Demitri to track us down should he not find us here."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, "Not unless we can block him, at least for the time being. Just long enough to plan our next move."

"Knowing you as long as I have, it's not difficult to realize what you're thinking of," Gaara smirked in amusement.

"And what is he thinking exactly?" Esme inquired.

Gaara replied, "There is a youkai technique when performed and carried out correctly, forms a protective barrier for a limited amount of time. It can be used on a person or even a space of land depending on the stock of chakra the caster holds. It would buy us enough time to properly draw out plans."

"So either of you could use this technique in order to hide where we are? For how long does it last?" Jasper asked. Naruto quickly replied, "Between Gaara and myself, I'd say two weeks with steady maintenance. Three tops if we're lucky."

"Then we should not waste time. We must begin to pack immediately," Carlisle ordered before glancing at Jacob, "And of course you are welcome to join us Jacob. I have a feeling that you do not wish to abandon Naruto or the children." The shifter merely nodded his decision already made. He knew he would have to speak with the council, Sam and his father; chances were they would be greatly displeased at his departure with the Cullen coven. But Carlisle was right, he wasn't going to abandon his friend or his intended.

"Are we going to head to Alaska?" Rosalie questioned.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, we'll head into Canada. It's been many years since we've inhabited our home there."

"Well nice to know we have a plan, but I think there's one small problem," Emmett pointed out, "I don't think the house is going to be big enough for all of us. Usually it's just our family, but now we have an extra vampire, two demons, two hybrids and a shifter."

"It's fine. Arrangements have been made already," Edward spoke up, his words cryptic. Naruto glanced at his mate with a raised eyebrow while Carlisle and Esme smiled. Alice grinned smugly obviously knowing what he meant. The rest of the group was just as confused as the blond demon, but decided it wasn't the appropriate time to pry.

"Well then, let's get our butts in gear and pray we live beyond these upcoming weeks," Naruto chirped hiking Lauren higher against his chest before taking off back to the house, the rest of his family and friends following him. The blond wasn't sure what the future held, but all he knew is that he would fight till his dying breath to ensure that his precious people were safe and happy. Even after the centuries that passed, it was still his ninja way. Nothing would change that, not even time itself.

* * *

Haha! I think there was only one person who figured out that Devon was going to be Marcus' destined mate. I can't remember who it was but good on ya! And did you like the twist I threw in there with Gaara being Felix's singer? I feel so very evil right now! But don't worry, Jacob's going to fight hard to ensure that nothing happens to his mate. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review and let me know what you think! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	6. Far Shall We Wander Into Depths Unknown

More "less than pleasant" reviews, but I think at this point I don't care anymore. They can bitch to me as much as they want and I can bitch to them as much as I want, it's not gonna change anything. But they're not going to beat me down or make me stop writing. I write this cause it makes me happy and I love it. This is my longest running series and no way in hell am I giving it up! So don't worry dearies! But for those of you who review and give me encouragement, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So here's the next chapter of DFI 3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, **Bella Bashing**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Far Shall We Wander Into Depths Unknown**

Blue eyes blinked slowly as if confused as to what they were seeing. Clawed hands reached up to rub his eyes carefully before gazing at the sight before him again. Yup, it was still there. Naruto wasn't sure how to react, his emotions warring inside of him as he gazed at his new home. It wasn't the original Cullen home that his family owned outside of some small Canadian town he forgot the name of. No, it was his and Edward's home, an actual house just for them and the children; another belated wedding gift according to his mate. Construction began after the announcement of his pregnancy, the design being one of Esme's old projects that was never used.

The house wasn't as large as the one in Forks or even the one the rest of the family was staying in. It was a moderate size with three bedrooms, two baths, a spacious living room and kitchen along with a basement that would serve as a playroom for the twins. But like their old home in Forks, the house had many large, open windows to provide plenty of light and air as well as a fireplace.

"It's…," Naruto trailed off, still in shock over the structure even as Lauren and Devon eagerly rushed around the yard in a game of tag. Edward smiled, "I wanted it to be a surprise. When I found out you were pregnant, I knew we would have to move and I thought it would be nice to have a home of our own. So I talked to Esme, we gathered the plans and hired the best contractors we could find. They were able to finish it a few days before we met with the Volturi."

Naruto walked up towards the door and touched it, as if unable to believe it was real. He knew he was being rather foolish, but it made sense in his head. Most of his life Naruto was hardly gifted with anything valuable except for the occasions on his birthday (although those gifts were usually from Iruka, Tsunade or Jiraiya). And while he had grown up in his own apartment, it wasn't the same. This was his first home, a home he was going to build a family in. A home where his children would grow and his mate would be by his side.

"Don't cry my sun," Edward whispered having moved to stand beside him. He reached out to brush away a tear a soft smile gracing his striking features. Shaking his head, Naruto lightly swatted his hand away, muttering, "I'm not crying you blind vampire. Don't take me for a woman just because I bore our children."

Edward chuckled placing a kiss on his forehead, "Of course not, my mistake."

"Well we should unlock the door before they decide to break it down," Naruto stated as he indicated to his children who were gazing at them impatiently. A grin curled on the vampire's lips as he carefully extracted the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. The inside was decorating in a similar fashion to the house in Forks in shades of soft, earth tones and tasteful furniture. Everything was arranged in a style that accented the room and was appealing to the eyes. There was even a small chandelier hanging over the front door, the tiny teardrop crystals glittering in the light.

There was a mixture of wooden floors for the kitchen, foyer and stairway while plush carpets dominated the living room and bedrooms. There was also a carpet runner along the stairs and the upstairs hallway to prevent cold feet in the winter. Naruto immediately noted that many of the paintings that hung around the house were all Esme's works and it warmed him deeply to know she put such time and effort into her decorating. The house was absolutely stunning and breathtaking.

"Well, do you like it?" Edward inquired smiling warmly as he watched the twins climb onto the couch in the living room. Whirling around, Naruto grinned widely, "Like it? I love it! Kaa-san is totally getting the best Christmas gift ever this year!"

"What about me?"

"You have me? What could be better?" Naruto smirked smugly.

Gathering the blond into his arms, Edward replied, "You have a point there. What do you think my little stars? Do you like our new home?"

"Yes!" Devon chirped.

"It's amazing daddy!" Lauren agreed, bouncing on the cushions.

"Lauren, you shouldn't jump on the couch. You're not only making it messy, but you could fall and hurt yourself," Edward scolded gently, "So why don't you either sit down or climb off the couch."

Lauren frowned, "But it's fun daddy."

"Listen to your father Lauren, he knows what's best," Naruto coaxed gently. Lauren looked between her parents while Devon calmly sat on the couch, his head tilted to the side curiously. Finally she took a seat next to her brother, murmuring, "Okay mommy."

Smiling gently, Naruto walked over and stroked one of her ears, "We're not angry at you or trying to be cruel in any sort of way. Your father and I just want you to be safe is all. If anything happened to you or your brother, we would never forgive ourselves."

Edward nodded in agreement, kneeling before his daughter, "Your mother's right. We love you and Devon very much so we'll do all we can to keep you from harm." Lauren nodded in understanding, holding out her arms in a quiet plea for a hug. Edward was happy to oblige as he gathered her into his embrace, kissing her forehead.

"I love you daddy," she whispered, ears twitching cutely.

"I love you too Lauren," Edward replied.

"Well how about we go and check your rooms? I bet grandma made them wonderful just for you," Naruto advised. The twins perked in interest before hopping off the couch and quickly making their way to the stairs, their parents not far behind. They made sure to hold hands as they guided them up, their balance still needing some improvement when it came to using any stairways. But luckily they made it without any problems.

"They're this way," Edward directed, leading his family down the hall to the left. The first door they came across was immediately opened revealing Lauren and Devon's bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it was tastefully decorated in shades of light, pastel greens with accents of white and faint crème. Grand windows faced out toward the front yard and driveway where the Volvo, the Vanquish and U-haul sat patiently. Yet the room was bare with the exception of two small beds on opposite sides of each other, one dressed in tropical flower sheets while the other was decorated with wave and surfer sheets.

Lauren and Devon let out shrieks of excitement as they quickly scurried over to their beds, climbing onto them while their parents watched. Edward chuckled, "And once they grow older, we'll move one of them into the spare room so they'll have their own space. But for now, we thought it was best they remain together." Naruto nodded in understanding, smiling as he watched his children roll around in their sheets, their little tails wagging in glee. A few more minutes passed before the blond sighed, "We should probably start unloading the U-haul. Sooner we get things unpacked, the better."

"You're right. It would be best."

"I hate packing, hate moving and hate unpacking. It's all evil." Edward chuckled as he placed a kiss on his husband's forehead, topaz eyes glowing with fondness. He murmured, "Why don't I remove the furniture and boxes from the truck while you keep an eye on the children and unpack?"

"I got a better idea!" Naruto chirped, grinning as his hands formed seals, exclaiming, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones appeared and once they received their instructions, they saluted and headed outside. Edward blinked in shock while Naruto openly laughed at him since the blond demon had never used the jutsu in front of his mate before. It was certainly worth his look.

"Careful, your face may get stuck that way," he teased as he moved over to pick up the twins, cradling them against his hips. Edward growled playfully before following his husband downstairs. Already the clones were bringing in items from the U-haul and setting them aside or taking them upstairs to be organized. The twins seemed to find amusement in the copies of their mother, some of the clones even pausing to ruffle their hair and dote on them.

And for the next hour unpacking was in progress Naruto being the instructor on what went where while Edward was left to babysitting duties much to his chagrin. But the moment he tried to argue, the blond demon gave him a look and mentally threatened celibacy if he protested. So the vampire found himself sulking for a moment before indulging his children in a game of hide and seek in the backyard that held a vast forest; certainly a wonderful spot to play.

Everything was nearly unpacked when Esme and Alice arrived bearing gifts in the form of groceries, which the couple had been sheepish to admit they forgot. Luckily they had family to take care of them so it made up for their forgetful moments. And of course it was a plus for Esme and Alice since it allowed them a chance to see Lauren and Devon. Said little ones were currently clinging to their grandmother's skirt while Alice chattered away with Edward and Naruto.

"Oh and before I forget! Gaara said that he wants to perform the ritual before the day is out. He felt it would be better for us in the long run," Alice chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Naruto nodded in understanding as he instructed, "Sure, tell him to prepare everything and we'll get started soon. And you'll probably want to keep a close eye on everyone, especially Jasper and Marcus. The ritual involves some blood so just a heads up to you."

"Why blood?" Esme questioned in obvious concern.

"The blood just helps to strengthen the wards. Our blood holds power and it'll help channel our chakra which fuels the shields," Naruto explained simply. Edward had gone still at the mention of blood and he growled quietly. He never wanted to see or smell Naruto's blood ever again if he could help it, never wanted to have anything or anyone harm his mate enough to draw his blood. He had already seen too much not long ago.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto elbowed him, "Stop being a pansy. It's not going to be too much so don't you start growling and brooding. Or you're sleeping on the couch Mr. Cullen."

"I don't sleep," Edward shot back.

"You know what I mean." Esme smiled fondly while Alice burst into giggles, amusement in her wide eyes. More pleasantries were exchanged before they left. By then most of their belongings were unpacked and put away thanks to Naruto's small army. Waving his hand, he dismissed them into a haze of smoke before making his way to the kitchen. Edward followed, the twins on his heels as they gripped his hands.

As Devon watched his mother pull out a small bowl as well as a kunai from his person, he questioned, "What are you doing mommy?"

Glancing down at his son, Naruto replied, "Preparing a ritual that will protect us from the bad people." Devon nodded in understanding while Edward gazed at the blade in disgruntlement. Lauren merely observed, accepting why her father was upset but believing that her mother knew what he was doing. Her parents always seemed to know what to do, that's why they were safe.

"Oh don't give me that look Edward. It's not going to be as bad as you think, I swear. You don't even have to watch if you don't want to," Naruto coaxed gently, trying to sooth his mate. He was sympathetic toward his husband, really he was, but it was a tad bit irritating how overprotective Edward was. The vampire had to learn that he couldn't keep the blond locked up in some sort of golden cage. After all, he had enough cages to last a life time thank you very much. Plus the blood was crucial to strengthening and maintaining the barriers and Naruto had promised long ago that he would do whatever it took to protect what was his.

"I would still be able to smell it. It would make no difference," Edward sighed.

Shrugging, Naruto continued his trek as he made his way out the front door, items still in hand as his family followed. Glancing around, he took in the area critically before he began to circle the yard sometimes pausing before moving on, his nose twitching as he sniffed. Edward and the children watched as he did this before nodding in acceptance.

Kneeling on the ground, Naruto carefully set the bowl down before running his finger over his kunai, testing the sharpness. He didn't even hiss or flinch when a bead of blood appeared on his skin, although he could sense Edward stiffening behind him. Licking it away and watching it heal, he brought the blade to his palm and made a clean slice, the blood quickly welling up and dripping into the bowl. Naruto made sure to keep his chakra from healing it, needing to fill the bowl half way.

A few minutes ticked by before he was satisfied. Standing, Naruto turned to his mate holding out his palm in offering, smiling gently. Edward was by him in a second cradling his burning hand in his own pale one. Dark honey eyes smoldered as Edward leaned down and licked the blood, shivering at the taste. He had to clamp down on the urge to sink his fangs into the delicate, tan wrist that teased him so.

When the blood was cleaned away, Naruto pulled his hand away despite his husband's protests and allowed it to heal, leaning up to peck those cool bloody lips. He murmured, "I'll let you have more later. How does that sound?" He purred at the end of his sentence, his eyes flashing crimson in seductive challenge. Edward growled back, but nodded.

Smiling, Naruto turned back to the bowl and kunai. Picking the items up, he dipped the blade into the blood before kneeling back down and began to carve characters into the earth, lettering that appeared to be oriental, but Edward had no idea what they meant. And this was repeated every five feet around the property until it came back full circle and the blood was gone.

Nodding at his work, Naruto set the items aside before going back around a final time, tossing away stones or rocks that were in the way of the chain of letterings. Any items that were in the way could prevent the characters from connecting and the barrier would not work. So Naruto was exceptionally careful for the last round in order to prevent any screw ups.

"Should probably call Gaara and see which house he wants to do first. Plus everyone needs to gather for this," Naruto stated as he dusted his hands off.

"Why?"

"Because we need to… register everyone I suppose is the best way I can put it. When we placed the barriers, it will recognize us as the only ones to be allowed in and out. Anyone else who tried to cross onto the property wouldn't be allowed," the blond explained as he headed back inside to call the main house. Edward nodded in understanding letting go of Devon and Lauren's hands as they rushed over to their mother.

Smiling down at them and petting their ears, Naruto waited as the phone rang. Blue eyes watched him curiously before ears perked as the phone was picked up, a familiar voice answering on the other line. Grinning, Naruto chirped, "Hey Gaara! Just letting you know I'm done on my end so whenever you're ready to come over with everyone. Or maybe we should go there first?"

"It would probably be best that you come here first. Once we finish here, we will migrate to your home and re-perform the ritual," Gaara advised. Naruto made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat before agreeing and hanging up with the promise that they would be there in a few minutes. Turning to his mate, Naruto grinned, "How about a run? Would be a nice way to stretch the legs and explore a little."

"Yeah!" Lauren shouted her arms thrown up in excitement. Devon mirrored his sister as he bounced before turning to Edward, "May we daddy? We want to go running!"

"I don't see why not. The fresh air will be good for us," Edward chuckled smiling more when the twins cheered louder before hurrying to the door. Snickering, Naruto followed with Edward right behind him. He called out quickly, "Don't stray so far ahead of us you two! Or we'll have to carry you!"

"Okay mommy!" They squeaked in union already rushing to the edge of the yard past the runes. Snorting in amusement, the blond demon gave chase with his vampire lover at his side. Their eyes remained locked on the young hybrids before them even as they dodged fallen logs, trees and various obstacles in their way. It wasn't hard, both having had much practice on such skills.

Grinning, Naruto hopped onto a boulder before launching himself at Lauren landing a few steps behind her before quickly scooping her up. She squealed in surprise and excitement, her soft bronze hair fluttering in a trail of pigtails and ribbons. Edward rolled his eyes before doing the same to Devon, gaining the same reaction from his son. Children secured in their arms, they picked up speed the world becoming a blur around them. As they drew closer to the house, a shiver tingled up Naruto's spine. Glancing to his left, he smiled when he spotted Alice, Jasper and Marcus moving to his side. The couple's eyes were a vibrant topaz while Marcus' still remained crimson although there were flecks of topaz beginning to emerge within their depths. It was obvious Alice took his advice to heart and they had just returned from hunting.

Reaching the yard, they immediately stopped and Naruto tossed Lauren into the air once before handing her over to Jasper. The blond vampire smiled as he hugged his niece before walking toward the rest of his family with his mate. Edward handed over Devon to Emmett who began to hold him in the air and spin him around although both Rosalie and Marcus stood close by to keep an eye on him.

Walking up, Carlisle questioned, "Is there anything else you and Gaara need?"

"No, we've got everything covered. You just all need to stand back and give us room! Come on Gaara, lets get this party started!" Said red haired demon snorted as he followed his brother to the outcropping of runes. As the vampires plus one shifter gathered, they watched as the pair murmured to each other quietly before nodding and stepping away from each other, but still within touching distance. Eyes locked onto one another, Gaara and Naruto took deep breaths as their eyes closed.

Lifting their hands, the Cullens and Jacob watched as the pair began to form hand seals while their lips whispered softly in a strange, yet soothing language. None of them had ever heard it before, but it held a smooth and enchanting quality to it with an underlying hint of power. It began slow at first, but soon their hands gained speed as their words grew louder. They could only watch entranced as crimson and gold energy gathered around the pair spiraling into the air, twining and mixing together.

Suddenly, as if sound was stripped away and they were left in silence, the pair stopped their hands frozen and breath rushed from their lips as their eyes opened; both were crimson and yellow-gold matching their chakra. Said energies ceased movement for a still second before spreading and creeping along the sky. Its movement was like the trickling of water as it carefully shaped a dome over the house all the while the runes glowed brightly in an astounding shade of green. The same green energy was quick to weave itself into the chakra glowing over them, forming a strong and protective shield.

The energies glowed and lingered for several minutes as they mingled and bled together before finally disappearing revealing a clear sky over head. It was as if it had never been there in the first place and even the runes carved into the ground were gone. Looking around Emmett questioned, "That's it?"

"Yup, that's it. The barrier's in place and nothing besides us can get in or out," Naruto explained while Gaara bent over to retrieve a stone. Tossing it into the air a few times, he suddenly cast it toward the house. Instead of sailing through the air as expected, it stopped and bounced off air. The area it came into contact with shimmered before fading. It appeared that their efforts were successful.

Beaming with pride, Naruto cheered, "Alright! One down, one to go!" Amused by his antics, the others couldn't help but express their delight by laughing or smiling. And while they knew that their protection wouldn't last forever, they felt it was best to enjoy the time they had to be at ease. They needed it.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Aro sat calmly on his throne, tranquil as a statue, his eyes fixated on the person before who quietly pondered his proposal. Not far behind his guest stood Felix and Demitri, both watching the man obsessively waiting to spring at the right moment should the other attempt anything. The rest of the chamber was empty and still as a grave, yet it didn't bother him. He much preferred the quiet compared to the constant chattering of his fellow vampires that resided within the castle. His pawns, a little army of toy soldiers all at his command for they feared and respected him.

Yet despite their apprehension and reverence, none could deny that their leader was greedy. Aro wouldn't deny it either for who knew him better than himself? He was certain he had been a glutton for power even as a human, his thirst for control and absolution burning within him through the centuries. And it was through his greed that Aro molded himself. After all, if you wished to control power you had to learn how to handle it, how to gain it and keep it locked at your side.

Aro was manipulative and cunning. His eyes could never fully hide his ambition despite how he smiled and appeared unassuming. He had learned over the years what fronts to project in order to force people to let their guard down, to allow them to have a moment of weakness. If he smiled, if he appeared soothing and benevolent they were more likely to relax and see him as nonthreatening. And in that moment, he would strike and watch them fall into the darkness all the while grinning viciously.

He would go as far as to say that exploitation was his skill, an art Aro had sharpened and perfected like a finely honed blade and he was quite proud of it. After all, it was due to his skills that he had gained his power and place in the vampire world. To live amongst a fierce and superior race, one had to learn to be cold and calculating if you wished to survive to see the next day. Weakness was not an option, neither was mercy. That was why he gathered power, held it tightly to his side. For creatures feared and respected power; if he presented a strong, unshakable front without compassion, his subjects were less inclined to disobey.

Yet for all his power, there were still those who dared to challenge his authority. Demons were such a race, on par with vampires in strength, speed and skill. And just like vampires, they hid away from the eye of man and were content to dwell within the shadows. But what had always irked Aro was the demons' disregard for his influence and power. They would merely look at him as if he were a child trying to fill a role too big for him; much like a son would wear his father's clothes in a foolish attempt to be an adult.

Naruto and Gaara were especially skilled at getting under his skin it seemed. For they were the oldest pair of demons to walk the Earth, their eyes having witnessed the rise and fall of many kingdoms and empires of man. Cursed with eternal youth and power, yet one only had to gaze into their eyes to realize that they were not as they appeared; blue and mint green gems that seemed too old, too wise for such faces. And their power, many demons worshipped them for their power and they were revered as gods, as lords. Aro had despised them for their fortune, working and competing to build himself to their level. But even now, he knew he wasn't there, not even close.

And the Cullens, they were just as bad it seemed. While Aro had respected Carlisle as a dear friend, he thought it was foolish and naïve of the vampire to force himself and his coven to feed on animals rather than humans. It was imprudent to be something you are not, to go against your very nature. And it seemed to do nothing more than make them weak and placid. Not to mention that such an experiment was precarious and could risk exposure in the end. One mistake, one slip up was all it would take and it would be over.

But Aro had remained silent, hoping that his friend would see reason and come back. Sadly he didn't, none of them did and this angered Aro. But he couldn't do anything for the Cullens had broken no laws. They kept quiet, their heads down and isolated themselves from the humans. Eventually, Aro's fury and anxiety began to wane for the Cullens were aware of their grizzly fates should they break any of his laws. They knew of his power, knew of his wrath and impassiveness should they anger him in any way. Their fear was his control, his way to leash them even from a distance. And it worked for a time.

Of course things were different now for nothing stayed the same as he had come to learn in his long life. It seemed his leniency over the coven of vegetarian vampires wiped away the fear that was previously in them. After all they had tried to hide such valuable information from him hoping that he wouldn't find out. Yet he did and despite his initial antagonism toward them, Aro had felt hunger rear its head once more.

Such a rare treat he found, children born through the union of a demon and a vampire. It was practically unheard of. And not just any ordinary vampire and demon either, but Edward Cullen and Naruto Uzumaki who both commanding and skilled in their own rights. Aro could only begin to fathom their children's power and the twisted, greedy part of him wanted it for himself; wished to control and tame it to his will. And he would have it no matter the cost. It was through the elaborate lie of offering congratulations and well wishes to the newly bonded couple that Aro was able to convince Carlisle to invite him. Of course they didn't really have a choice in the matter. All he had to do was lightly imply the Cullens' deceptive attempt to hide such news from him and they were compliant to allow him to visit.

Unfortunately Aro had forgotten that Naruto and Gaara had never been fooled by his words or charm. He wasn't sure if it was due to their age or their previous occupation as shinobi, but the pair were remarkably perceptive. It was easy for them to read between the lines, to find the hidden meaning to his words and actions. It was another thing he despised about them, their ability to read him like an open book while he still had trouble understanding them and their mindsets.

So he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Naruto blatantly denied his request to have the Cullen twins brought to Volterra. But Aro was smart and always planned ahead when necessary in order to prevent any unsightly surprises from popping up. After all, one could never be overly prepared and the occasion seemed to call for it. Bringing a few of his more vicious guards was an astute and calculative move on his part for they proved that their presence was useful in the end.

The Cullens certainly fought hard to protect the children and for a moment Aro felt triumphant satisfaction when he beat them into submission. Even Gaara and Naruto were not immune to Jane's treatment which made his victory all the more sweeter. For that moment Aro felt he had reached the pentacle as he gazed down at the two most powerful demons to walk the Earth. Finally, he had brought them to their knees and soared to a level beyond even their grasp.

Then it went wrong in a way Aro had never thought possible. One of the brats was within his grasp and the other was to be fetched by Alec, but Naruto had always been good at surprising others and defying odds. He had broken free of Jane's torture and used his own killing intent to subdue her. And to make matters worse, Marcus, his brother in all but blood, betrayed him; had stolen the child from his arms and defected to the Cullens, claiming that he would protect his mate and his friend.

For the first time since he could remember, Aro had never felt such vehemence. It seemed to burn through him hotter than the venom that changed him had. It washed over the sting of betrayal and sadness replacing it with righteous fury. After all the time spent together, the three of them ruling as equals. After all the effort he went through to keep Marcus at his side going as far as to kill his wife, Aro's own sister. And yet it was for not! All of it wasted!

And now Aro wanted revenge. He wanted to crush the Cullens, to destroy Naruto and Gaara. He wanted to tear their world apart and paint it in shades of blood, death and despair. He wanted to give them agony and see them suffer, breaking and remolding them for his own needs. And he would have his way! He would not be denied his retribution!

But Aro knew he could not fulfill his revenge on his own. His guards were formidable but in the face of the Lords of Wind and Fire, they would not stand a chance. Aro realized he would have to even the odds, to give himself enough of an advantage to conquer his enemy. It was after hours of thinking that he finally uncovered a solution to his problem and once more Aro had to applaud his brilliance. After all, none of the Cullens would expect it and the element of surprise was always a welcomed benefit.

"So… let me see if I understand you correctly. You wish for me to help you track down the Cullens and kidnap the children. What do I get out of it?" a deep voice inquired as the owner gazed steadily into Aro's red eyes.

He had to admit, the demon before him was audacious as he gazed upon Aro with blank, violet eyes. His features gave away nothing of what he was thinking with the exception of a raised eyebrow. Something told Aro that he would get along quite well with Sage. From what he observed through Demitri's memories, they shared a few common traits. After all, should either of them want something they merely took it and killed any who opposed them.

Realizing his guest was growing impatient, the vampire merely smiled, "Whatever you wish. I believe you have your sights set on Naruto yes? If you help me with my task, I'll give him to you."

"Give him to me huh? You drive a hard bargain, but I have an even better idea. I help you with your little battle on three conditions; one, I get to call in my own reinforcements; two, I get Naruto as my mate and finally three, I get to kill the scum known as Edward for touching what is mine," Sage growled. He briefly reached up to right eye, claws caressing a nasty and jagged scar that traveled from his brow down his cheek. The eye itself seemed perfectly intact, but it still wasn't a pleasant sight.

Aro glared darkly. Oh yes, Sage certainly was a bold if he thought he could demand something from one of the great Volturi leaders. Letting out a low snarl in warning Aro hissed, "You will not touch Edward Cullen. He's much too valuable to be destroyed."

Sage snorted, "Sorry old man, but that's my offer. Besides, I can tell you already that these kids are going to be powerful. They are Naruto's after all, he's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Demon Lord of Fire. Plus they're half vampire too, they'll have untold amounts of power. Compared to them, your little Edward is a dime a dozen."

Aro frowned but pondered over Sage's words. The demon did have a point. Compared to the twins, the Cullens and even most of his Guard seemed insignificant. Perhaps the only one who was indispensable was Alice for her gift of foresight was certainly a rare trait that was beneficial to those who harnessed it. And while Edward's ability was just as valuable, Aro realized that trying to control the other vampire would be a challenge considering the circumstances.

It certainly was a delicate decision. After all, the Volturi had been after Edward and Alice for some time now despite their refusals to join. But now it seemed new players were added to the game board in the form of two hybrid children of incalculable skill. Such a tempting prize it was for Aro, like a ripe and delicious low hanging fruit. He would merely have to reach out and pluck it. For it truly was a mystery as to what their powers would be as they grew older and the possibility of their gifts could be endless. The blood of vampire and demon flowed through the Cullen twins' veins, blood of two very deadly predators. They would be the perfect weapons if sharpened and honed correctly.

"Well?" Sage interrupted arms crossed over his chest, "What will it be?"

Aro's frown deepened yet he could not deny what the darker part of him wanted, lust for. In the end it always boiled down to power. Closing his eyes, he waved his hand, "Very well, I accept your conditions."

Sage smirked his tails swaying behind him expressing his pleasure. Red eyes narrowed as Aro hissed, "Don't think to feel so smug over this minor detail. There is still the matter of finding the Cullens and disposing of them. So I would suggest you hold off your victory."

Shrugging, Sage hummed, "I suppose you have a point. And since we're on a bit of a tight schedule I suppose I'll have to head out and gather my companions."

"Take Demitri, Felix and a few others with you. Demitri is my best tracker, he will be able to find the Cullens no matter where they are," Aro ordered.

"How thoughtful to loan out your guard dogs to me, although I have no need for them. Naruto is clever and he'll go to extreme lengths to protect those he shields. So chances are they have left their rainy little town and have fallen back to another safe haven. Also there's the fact that Naruto has most likely already erected protection barriers, an old demon trick that practically makes the user disappear."

Aro's hand twitched slightly as he held in the urge to break off the arm rest of his throne. Instead he raised an eyebrow as he drawled, "I see."

"But don't worry," Sage reassured, "I have just the man for the job. He'll be the first I get and I hope that your guard dogs have manners when it comes to resisting the blood of comrades."

"Yes, no harm will come to your companions and you are allowed to use whatever resources the Volturi has in order to complete your task," Aro explained casting a brief warning glance at the pair behind Sage. Both Demitri and Felix stood a little straighter not wishing to fail their master or act in a way that reflected badly on him. Sage smiled, "Oh good. Well then I suppose we'll be off then won't we boys? So much to do, so little time to do it all. Come on, we're burning day light."

Turning, Sage walked out with Demitri and Felix following once they bowed to Aro. The ancient vampire watched them go his features devoid of the emotions he felt stewing inside. While they held a few common traits, Aro could honestly say that he hated Sage as much as he respected him. The demon was rather infuriating with his attitude, acting as if they were equals; acting as if Aro wasn't a threat. He certainly knew how to get under his skin metaphorically speaking.

But once Sage's task was complete and he delivered the children along with Alice to Aro, he would be on his way never to darken Volturi's door step again. At least Aro could only hope so. Because if not, then he would relish killing him with his own hands and perhaps drain him dry. But for now Aro would wait for his plan to fall into place; wait as he silently obliterates the Cullens' world and sacrifices them to the darkness of death.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Sage has joined the game again! Gasp! I hope I shed some light on Aro's feelings toward Gaara and Naruto concerning their past together. And I also hope that I conveyed the appropriate relationship between Aro and Sage. I just think that those two would like and yet hate each other at the same time. They would work well together but would try to kill each other given the opportunity. But it seems like Naruto, Gaara and the others are safe for the time being! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! I appreciate it!

**~Seth**

**P.S! LOOK AT ME!** I'm holding a fanvid contest for my fanfictions! All the information is on my profile page so check it out! Thanks! **DOWN HERE! LOOK AT ME!**


	7. Illusions of Peace

A filler chapter! Sorry I've been busy lately, but I think I've finally figured out how I'm going to end this. I have quite a few ideas, but they just need some polishing and fine tunning. I had to cut out a lot of OCs I was going to put in and chuck out ideas that weren't going to work, but it's okay. This new path will be a lot better and easier to write in the long run. So I think that we're almost to the end once everything is finalized. But I'm sure you'd rather be reading right now rather than listen to me jabbering along. That's okay though cause I'm kinda distracted myself! So read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **LEMON**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**_Chapter VII_**

**_Illusions of Peace_**

Liquid topaz eyes, sharp and vibrant, gazed upon the erotic and lewd display before him. Pale lips parted to release unneeded breath, taking in the stretch of tan skin that glistened with sweat. The beads of salty fluid rolled down the expanse of a taunt back, caressing muscles and scars alike while cold hands gripped wide spread hips.

Allowing his own hips to piston forward, Edward smirked as his delicious mate let out a muffled moan, his face buried in his pillow to prevent noise. Golden hair swayed and rippled with their movements while a tail brushed against the vampire's chest and neck as if enticing him to do more. Huffing, Edward grunted as he shifted his angle thrusting directly into Naruto's prostate nearly sending the blond smashing into the headboard. A scream was muffled this time.

Leaning forward, Edward kissed and licked along his husband's back before reaching his neck where he sank his fangs into the flesh, tasting the spice of his blood. Naruto grunted and hissed as he bit and tore through a pillow, feathers spilling onto the sheets. But Edward ignored them in favor of driving hard and deep into the delicious heat that encased him. He could hear his golden fox's heart racing, pumping the very blood he was drinking. Naruto suddenly gasped and moaned, hips quivering as white seed spilled onto the deep blue sheets under them. Edward snarled as he pulled away from his neck, his hips moving quicker before finally stilling as he released, fangs barred as they glistened with blood. Both remained in place as they tried to catch their breath, afterglow slowly trickling away.

"Mmm, Edward, move," Naruto grumbled his limbs stiff and sore from being in the same position. Licking his lips in amusement, Edward gently pulled out of the blond demon and carefully unrolled the condom while Naruto moved onto his back. He stared up at the bronze haired vampire, blue eyes glassy with lingering pleasure.

"Have to admit, a rather nice way to wake up," Naruto purred.

"Glad I could please you," Edward replied as he stood to throw the condom away. Glancing at the clock on their nightstand, Naruto frowned when he realized it was only eight. Grumbling, he muttered, "Although I could have used more sleep."

"It was you who decided to stay up last night and watch all three Chronicles of Riddick movies. You have no one to blame but yourself my sun," Edward commented as he moved to sit on the bed uncaring of his nude state. Huffing, Naruto pouted, "That series is awesome! If Riddick were real, I would totally rape him. Vin Diesel is pretty hot."

Growling, Edward leered at his mate with dark eyes, "Should I be worried or jealous?"

Grinning, Naruto teased, "Naw, I've got you and that's good enough for me. No one could take your place in my life." Smirking, Edward took Naruto's hand and kissed the ring on it, his eyes smoldering with love and devotion.

"Good because you're mine and I don't share. You're my mate, my husband and partner for all eternity."

Naruto merely grinned. After all, it didn't sound like a bad idea. He certainly did want to spend the rest of his days with Edward and maybe have a few more kids. After all, the twins were growing fast and probably wouldn't be as dependent on them in the next few years. It was amazing really, both Lauren and Devon appearing two years old yet they were only over two months old. Naruto estimated that within a year, they would look twelve as it seemed for every month they lived, they aged a year. A vampire influence most likely since while demon children aged rapidly within a period of twelve months, none aged as quickly as the Cullen twins. Demon children developed only enough physically and mentally within the first year as insurance in order to boost their survival rate.

"More children would be nice Naruto, but perhaps now would not be the best time," Edward advised, scanning over his mate's thoughts. Raising an eyebrow, the blond snorted, "I know that Edward. Just thinking that when all of this is over and the twins are older, we could try for another. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a younger sibling to spoil."

"They're already spoiled themselves considering our family," Edward hummed as he reached out to run his hand over a flat, tan stomach. Goose bumps rose along the flesh much to the vampire's amusement, adding softly, "I myself wouldn't mind all that much. You were breath taking when you were pregnant, your stomach swollen with our children. Everything about you glowed and you were positively alluring. I had to fight desperately to reign in my lust at that time lest I lock us in our room and never allow you to leave the bed."

Naruto blushed, but chuckled. It was a rather arousing image, but his body was too tired to show interest and he merely settled for purring as Edward continued to pet his stomach and hips. But as the hour drew later, they realized they would have to clean up and change before Devon and Lauren awoke for the day. Plus they had plans and things to do as well.

"Should probably shower," Naruto yawned as he moved to sit up, frowning as he picked off dried flecks of semen from his thighs. Sliding off the bed, he made his way to the bathroom while Edward was quick to gather the sheets as they needed washing and the destroyed pillow that needed to be replaced. He quickly set them aside before pulling out a clean set, making the bed within seconds.

Making a brief stop at the closet, Edward picked out clothing for the day. For him he chose a simple dark green shirt with black slacks and for Naruto he selected dark grey jeans with a deep blue shirt with an orange spiral on the back. Pleased with his choices, he stepped into the bathroom where Naruto had already turned on the shower and was gathering their towels. Setting the clothes onto the counter, the vampire quickly gathered up his mate and ignoring the yelp of protest, rushed into the shower.

Nearly two weeks had passed since their move into their new home and each day was spent indulging in activities or planning their next move. Naruto often found himself hunched over a table full of maps and notes as he discussed and eliminated ideas with Jasper, Gaara and Marcus. The former Volturi leader was a great asset due to his knowledge of Aro and the Guards. Jasper's input was also taken seriously for the vampire had been a former General during the Civil War era and the Vampire Wars as well. He was just as knowledgeable about battle tactics as Naruto and Gaara themselves were. It was welcomed and certainly helped to have another strategic mind to supply ideas.

There were also family meetings held every other day at the main Cullen house as they brain stormed on what steps and measures to take to ensure their safety. It was where Jasper, Naruto, Gaara and Marcus would present ideas to be voted on. Yet despite the seriousness of the situation, their ever growing family still made time to enjoy themselves while they could. Emmett and Jacob were quick to bond over sports and video games while Naruto spent a few hours talking with Marcus in an attempt to make up for lost time. Devon especially seemed quite taken with the older vampire much to Edward's annoyance. It was rather amusing how overprotective his mate was, but Naruto knew there wasn't anything they could do. Bonds between destined mates were tricky things and to tamper or hinder them in any way made for dire consequences.

"Don't think about it, not now," Edward growled as he finished changing. Rolling his eyes, Naruto brushed his hair as he chided gently, "Edward, we've been over this. There's nothing we can do about the bond. Fate chose Marcus to care for Devon and I'm rather grateful for that. Marcus will make an excellent mate and our son will be well loved. He'll never be without want and Marcus will protect him with his life."

"I know that," he grumbled before sighing, "It's just… Devon's not even a year yet and already he has a mate."

Blue eyes softened as Naruto set his brush down and hugged the vampire. Nuzzling his chest he murmured, "It'll be some time before Devon will even begin to think about such things. For now, Devon merely sees Marcus as his playmate and someone to protect him which is fine with Marcus. Their bond is still young, still growing and strengthening much like ours was when we first met. And in time it will become more, they will become more. But until then, their relationship will be nothing more than an innocent connection."

Edward nodded holding the blond close. He understood, he truly did for all mates went through the process. But it still bothered him knowing that already his son wouldn't need him as much anymore. As if sensing what he was thinking, Naruto kissed his cheek, "Our children will always need us Edward. But like all parents, we eventually have to let them go and explore the world as independent adults. It'll be hard, but I'm sure that we'll be proud too. All we can do now is provide everything we can and guide them, prepare them for the future."

"How did you become so wise my golden fox?" Edward inquired feeling a familiar tail wrap around his waist.

Naruto grinned, "I've lived a long time Edward and while I didn't have parents, I had a few adults who were pretty close to parents. Believe me if they saw me now, they'd be just as surprised. Who knew that someone who was dead last in his class could become so awesome?"

Snorting Edward shook his head, "I'm sure they're proud of you. And I wouldn't say you were dead last… merely a late bloomer. Iruka and the others knew from the moment they saw you that you would be someone who would shape the world."

"Well I can't exactly shape the world on an empty stomach. So lets head down to the kitchen before my stomach decides to cave in on itself," Naruto chirped as he detached himself from Edward and quickly headed out of the bathroom. Smirking, the bronze haired vampire followed making sure to gather the sheets to take to the laundry room.

While Edward was busy setting the wash, Naruto poked around the kitchen to decide what to make to eat. It would have to be enough for him and the children considering they would probably wake up soon themselves. Finding waffle mix, the blond grinned widely before pulling it out and gathering the necessary ingredients as well as the waffle iron. Following the instructions, he mixed the batter while the iron heated up. When he finished he sprayed the hot surface with cooking spray to ensure that the waffles wouldn't stick before pouring a small amount of batter. Closing it, Naruto timed it carefully as he gathered plates along with silverware and glasses. He sensed Edward walk into the kitchen and immediately move to the fridge to collect strawberries, syrup, butter and milk.

"What are the plans for today?" the bronze haired vampire inquired as he set his items onto the counter.

"Well we need to go hunting again. I'm feeling a bit peckish for some meat and the kids need more practice when it comes to tracking their food so that's definitely on the top of our list," Naruto explained. Edward nodded in understanding knowing it was time to set out for food although he wasn't quite as hungry as the rest of his family. But it was still a good idea.

"Anything else?"

Naruto paused a moment as he placed the waffle onto a plate before spraying the griddle again and pouring more batter. Slathering butter onto the fresh waffle he replied, "I think Gaara and I are done with my concealment charms for the family. We were able to finish tinkering with them last night and tested them out to make sure they worked."

Edward stilled glancing at his mate, "Are you positive?"

"Yeah, we worked out all the kinks so they function as they were meant to."

"I guess we'll see when we arrive to the main house. If Alice is barely containing her glee and humming some sort of annoying song in her head then I'll know that it worked," Edward jested while Naruto snickered at the thought of his sister. He supposed he couldn't stun her with his completed work since the vision would pertain to the Cullens themselves. It would be a miracle if the pixie-like vampire managed to keep her mouth shut and not spill the surprise to the rest of the family.

The rapid succession of footsteps moving along the hall upstairs drew their attention. They listened with amusement as they heard their children stop at the stairs before carefully making their way down no doubt having woken up to the sound of the laundry going and the smell of breakfast cooking. Naruto focused on the waffles while Edward turned to the kitchen entrance, crouching when Devon and Lauren appeared.

"Waffles!" they cheered in union.

Laughing, Edward held open his arms, "Good morning my little stars."

"Morning daddy!" Lauren chirped quickly hugging her father. Devon climbed onto the bronze haired vampire's back hugging him as well, "We're having waffles! I love waffles!"

"Yes Devon we know. That's why your mother is making waffles for you," Edward replied before carefully untangling his children from him. Straightening himself, he ordered gently, "Now why don't you two sit down and wait while I get you some milk okay?"

"Yes sir!"

Shaking his head, Edward walked to the cupboards near the fridge pulling out small glasses along with a larger glass for Naruto. Said blond was currently setting out plates in front of the twins along with the condiments that Edward had gathered earlier. After making sure they didn't fight over the syrup (which usually ended with one of them spilling some) and cutting their strawberries, he allowed them to eat just as Edward placed their glasses on the table.

"Now what do you say when someone gives you something?" Edward tested having been going over manners with them as of late.

"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy," they replied.

"You're welcome, now eat and don't make a mess. If you do, we'll put you in a corner for time out," Naruto warned. The twins nodded as they carefully ate. Smiling with pride, Naruto moved to walk back to the waffle iron raising an eyebrow when Edward beat him to it, already making a batch for him. Sighing in fond exasperation, he said, "I'm not invalid you know. I can make my own breakfast."

"I'm aware of that, but I do like to spoil you. Especially since you've been working hard the last few days," Edward explained. Knowing that his husband was equally as stubborn as him, Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked back to the table to take a seat. It was days like these that he realized there was no point in arguing and that it was a waste of energy. So Naruto just sat back and allowed the vampire to make him breakfast. Really, Naruto thought perhaps he should look at it as a positive thing rather than negative.

"Yes, Edward is really my personal servant who does whatever I ask and I don't have to pay him," he thought smugly. Growling the vampire hissed, "I can here you!" Naruto grinned wider and snickered. Oh yes, he definitely liked his new image for his mate not caring if it pissed said mate off a bit. Revenge!

**x-x-x-x-x**

The occupants of the main Cullen house found themselves going about their usual business as they normally did. Jasper, Jacob and Emmett were currently engaged in a racing game in the living room while Gaara, Marcus and Carlisle occupied themselves in the small den; Gaara was occupied with reading while Marcus and Carlisle quietly talked. Esme tended to her garden in the backyard with Alice's help while Rosalie painted her nails. Yet despite their various occupations, they clearly heard the sound of the Volvo pulling into the drive, the engine cutting after a moment. There was movement, footsteps leading to the door before it was firmly, but softly knocked on. Carlisle immediately answered smiling warmly at his sons and grand children.

"Grandpa!" they chirped quickly hugging him.

"Morning Carlisle," Edward greeted. Naruto beamed, "Ohayo otou-san!"

"Good morning Edward, Naruto and of course good morning to my favorite grandchildren," Carlisle greeted back as he carefully picked up the twins. The twins giggled as Lauren beamed, "Silly grandpa, we're your only grandchildren."

"She has you there dear," Esme cooed as she walked into the house dusting herself free of dirt.

"I suppose you're right."

"You're happy about something," Jasper interrupted his gaze fixated on Naruto, "And you feel… proud also. Did something happen?"

Naruto grinned before glancing at Gaara who merely gave him an amused look. Jacob cast a fleeting look between his friend and intended curious as to what they seemed pleased over. The rest of the Cullens and Marcus were pondering the same thing as they took in the exchange between the two demons. Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation while Alice beamed widely making it obvious that she knew something.

"Well," Naruto drawled, "I might have something to show you that I think you'll all enjoy greatly."

"Oh, what exactly is this surprise Naruto? Don't keep us in suspense," Marcus inquired raising an eyebrow. He was secretly charmed by his friend's antics as were the rest of the Cullens. But they were still inquisitive as well and whether they admitted to it or not, the suspense was killing them. Naruto only ever had his infamous grin when he knew a truly good secret or was hiding something diabolical. The last time they had seen it was the last time the blond pulled a prank on Emmett that somehow left the large vampire tied up in a tree, naked and covered in honey with feathers. He was still having trouble living it down and it certainly made for interesting blackmail.

Grinning wider, Naruto chirped, "I finished my little project with some help from Gaara."

The small group around the room stilled and as if to prove his point, Naruto skipped over to Gaara who had already pulled out a small wooden box while everyone's attention was on the blond. Thanking his brother, Naruto turned and presented it to his family carefully opening the lid. Resting upon a bed of white velvet were six black silk wristbands and four delicate silver necklaces. All of them held the crest of the Cullen household on them.

"It's… you really… oh Naruto you really finished them? And they truly work?" Esme gasped her hands over her mouth as her eyes watered slightly. It was obvious she was overwhelmed as were the rest of the vampires as they stared in various degrees of astonishment and perhaps disbelief at the box. They didn't dare to reach out and touch the items as if fearing they would disappear like smoke.

"Yeah they really do work. And there's one for each of you, even made one for you Marcus since you're practically family now. It took a while just because Gaara and I wanted to test to make sure they truly worked before we told you," Naruto explained confidently.

"Thank you Naruto," Marcus nodded in gratitude.

"Are you sure there won't be any side effects?" Emmett questioned appearing uncertain. Jasper also seemed to have his doubts while the rest of the family looked anxious with the exception of Alice. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet unable to contain herself any longer as she grinned like a loon. Naruto sent a smug smirk to his mate who merely shook his head having never really doubted him. The blond demon was certainly stubborn enough to accomplish anything once he set his mind to it.

"Let me! Let me!" Alice chirped scurrying over.

Naruto laughed, "Okay, hold on."

He plucked one of the necklaces from its case, the Cullen crest gleaming and swaying as he handed it over. The rest of the coven watched in anticipation as Alice delicately fastened the clasp and smiled as she waited. Luckily the effect was instant. Golden eyes melted into a soft brown while pale, ivory skin fleshed out and gained a faint peach color. She was still pale, but no longer white as her cheeks and lips took on a faint rose hue. Her beauty also remained as well, but it was the normal splendor of a woman and not the unearthly allure of a vampire. The honest shock on the Cullens' features expressed their disbelief. Alice rushed to the nearest mirror and squealed with glee over her appearance while Naruto and Gaara gave out the rest of the charms.

And just like with Alice the rest of the vampires changed; Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle gained blue eyes; Emmett's became brown as well and finally Edward and Marcus' eyes turned green. Jacob grinned widely, "Wow it really worked! Now you can blend in with the humans even better!"

"It truly is amazing," Marcus commented as he looked himself over apparently still trying to grasp the image before him.

"Thank you Gaara, Naruto… you don't realize how much this means to us," Carlisle murmured still clearly in awe.

"This is awesome!" Emmett crowed. Rosalie and Esme immediately hugged the pair much to Naruto's amusement and Gaara's discomfort. Lauren and Devon cheered as they ran around the living room reflecting their family's happiness, both of them wearing the charms as well to hide their ears and tails. Gaara had been the one to suggest making a pair for the twins as well as a failsafe until they mastered maintaining their own illusions. Naruto beamed widely, "Glad you all approve."

"Yes I'm pleased that they worked," Gaara added.

"How long do they last?" Jasper questioned.

Naruto hummed, "They should last a week at the most. Then Gaara or myself would have to "recharge" them so to speak. But if you only wore them out in public and took them off when you're home, they'll last longer." Jasper nodded in understanding realizing the logic behind the statement.

A sudden gasp from Alice had everyone focusing on her. She was frozen near the mirror gazing into nothing. Concerned for his wife, Jasper immediately moved to her side and held her close, trying to sooth the waves of confusion and fear that came off of her. Edward was focusing hard on his sister his own bewilderment and dread visible on his face which just put the rest of the family on alert.

"What is it Alice?"Rosalie asked anxious for her sister and what she saw.

"I can't… I can't see them anymore," she whispered.

"Who? Who can't you see?" Jacob questioned urgently sensing something was wrong.

Worrying her bottom lip in a very human fashion, she whimpered, "I can't see the Volturi anymore. Their futures… their paths… they've just completely disappeared!" There was a sharp inhalation of breath from all of them as they stared incredulously at the pixie-like vampire as she tugged at the sleeves of her shirt.

"I don't know… it's like one moment they were there and the next they're gone. It's not just Aro or even Caius hiding their thoughts, it's the whole Volturi that disappeared and I have no idea why. This usually doesn't happen with other vampires or humans, only with shifters and…," she trailed off her doe brown eyes widening. Naruto released a choked gasp of air while Gaara growled softly. The tension became worse as slowly they began to piece the picture together and all they could feel was utter trepidation.

"No… oh please no," Esme moaned, her hands covering her mouth.

"It's highly doubtful that the Volturi would seek the aid of shifters in their vendetta especially as Caius passionately hates them and true werewolves. So it only leaves demons… and the one particular demon that seems to be haunting your footsteps Naruto," Marcus concluded.

"Sage," Edward growled his eyes darkening.

"You don't seriously think that they would actually work with that psycho do you?" Emmett gaped. Gaara frowned, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Aro is on a mission to destroy us and since Sage's goals coincide with his own, he'll take all the help he can get."

"Which makes any plans we've drawn up useless for we don't know what to predict when it comes to Sage. He's a wild card," Carlisle murmured solemnly. Naruto stared at the wall for a moment trying to absorb the newest and most unwelcomed information before glancing at the twins. Lauren was cradled in Jasper's arms while Devon patted Alice's cheeks and kissed her forehead as if trying to sooth her. Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned and stormed toward the dining room where most of their plans and maps had been stored. Shoving everything aside, Naruto plucked up some fresh paper and unfurled a world map rather than just a map of the country. He felt Gaara stand next to him, "You intend to contact them then?"

"I don't have a choice. We need major back up plans and if worse comes to worse, we need sanctuary. The shrine is the best place to go as it's guarded by priests and priestesses not to mention Takashi is still watching over it for me," Naruto explained.

Gaara hummed, "Yes if we fell back to there, Sage would have a difficult time following. The shrine is also protected by sacred ground that turns away those of ill intent."

"What are you two talking about?" Jacob finally asked confused by the conversation as were the rest of the vampires. Glancing at the shifter, the red haired demon replied, "Many years ago there used to be shrines that were built in what is now present day Japan as offerings to the Biju in return for protection and prosperity. But due to war most of the shrines were destroyed with the exception of the Temple of Fire."

"My temple," Naruto clarified, "The Temple of Fire was built for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, me and it's well guarded by a family of devout priests and priestesses who hold supernatural gifts. Not to mention one of my long time friends, a wolf demon by the name of Takashi, lives there maintaining it for me. If there was a safe place for us, that would be the place."

"So we're going to Japan then?" Alice whispered.

"Maybe, I only mentioned it as a fall back spot for us to retreat to should we feel the need. We still have the barrier which is protecting us so we're still safe. But considering that Sage is unpredictable when it comes to his attacks, it would be best to prepare ourselves should we be forced to leave the country. Jasper, you should probably get a hold of that lawyer you know in New York and have him forge the proper passports and paperwork for us," Naruto explained glancing at his brother. Jasper nodded in agreement before disappearing into the sitting room to make the call.

Running his fingers through his hair, Emmett sighed, "Just one fucking thing after another."

"No shit," Jacob agreed and considering the circumstances, Esme didn't have the heart to reprimand them.

* * *

Wow... kinda shorter on here, but oh well. So yes, the Cullens and Marcus can now blend in with the humans! Yay for them. And it seems like things are getting more intense now that Alice is blind to the Volturi. What's gonna happen? Can't tell you, but I will let you know that the next chapter is going to focus mainly on Gaara and Jacob. Seems the shifter feels it's time to reveal the truth to our favorite sand demon. Wonder how he'll take it?

Anyway, remember that reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**PS! There's a poll on my profile page that I want you all to check out! I would really appreciate it if you did! Thanks very much!**


	8. Closer to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/?, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Closer to You**_

It was a few days later that the peaceful atmosphere from before began to return. Of course the tension wasn't truly gone as it seemed to remain lingering over them, but it was the first time in days that things felt relatively normal. There was a little more laughter, a little more playful bickering, a few more smiles and certainly more energy especially in Lauren and Devon. Currently said twins were bouncing in place as they impatiently waited for their parents, Gaara, Jacob and Marcus by the back door. They were preparing to go hunting and like true children, neither Lauren nor Devon had the tolerance to wait very long when they desired something.

"Alright calm down runts or you're going to accidentally shoot through the roof with how fast you're bouncing," Jacob joked as he made his way over to them with Gaara at his side.

"Will not!" Lauren argued. Devon nodded, "Everyone is taking too long Uncle Jacob! It's no fun waiting!"

"Unfortunately you two will need to learn patience, especially when it comes to an activity such as hunting. If you make too much movement or noise, you'll alert the animal and scare it away. That's why one must always be calm and collected before hunting so that they are more successful in their task," Gaara explained. Pouting, Devon looked up at Marcus, "Is it true?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes, Gaara is correct. You must be patient my little fox."

Devon sighed as he stilled his bouncing clutching to his sister's hand as they waited. A moment later Naruto and Edward finally appeared. Stroking the twins' hair, Naruto smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes mommy," they replied smiling back.

"We should go then. We don't want to be out too late," Edward advised.

Moving outside Marcus paused glancing at his companions, "Are we to hunt together?"

"We probably shouldn't. We'd have better luck hunting in smaller groups, less of a chance of scaring prey off," Naruto replied. Gaara moved toward the left without a word his reddish-brown tail flowing behind him as he slipped into the forest. Jacob quickly followed after waving farewell to the others. Ducking behind a bush, he undressed and set his clothes aside before shifting.

Glancing back, Gaara murmured, "Shall we race?" There was a challenging glint in his mint green eyes; a challenge that Jacob was willing to answer. Within seconds Gaara took off into the brush with Jacob right behind him, his powerful paws pounding into the dirt as he howled. A slight smirk curled upon the red haired demon's lips as he suddenly dodged the wolf and took to the trees pumping chakra into his legs to fuel his sprint. It was strange; Gaara had only ever been this playful with Naruto and usually it was during his rare moods. But something about Jacob compelled Gaara to linger around him, to tease him and grow close to him; an insistent tugging within him that grew tauter as time passed.

Leaping onto a ledge that overlooked a subterranean ravine with a shallow stream running through it, Gaara cocked his head to the side listening to Jacob drawing closer. Without prompt, he jumped and landed upon the water with little effort, the surface wavering and trickling around his feet. Sniffing the air and listening, he sorted out the various scents and sounds of life around him. He heard Jacob pause upon the ravine before leaping down.

When he landed Gaara took off again the scent of a mountain lion lingering in the air. By land and water, the pair moved with agility and speed as they raced. Sniffing the air again, the red head leapt from the stream and bound up a hillside of rocks and decaying logs focused on following the scent of his meal. Jacob pursued him enjoying the thrill and rush of their game; there was also the part of him that wished to keep Gaara within his sight and ensure his intended's safety.

They ran for what felt like miles and it probably was but Jacob wasn't concerned. Due to the circumstances as of late, it was rare that Jacob was allowed private time with Gaara and with the two of them hunting together, he felt it was a good time to finally reveal the truth of their relationship. While the shifter was worried over Gaara's reaction, he also knew that the red haired demon had the right to know. Gaara had become his friend over the last few weeks and someone that Jacob cared for, loved.

Not many saw it, but Gaara was a good person. He was kind and caring, if shy and hesitant about it. He presented a front of being cool and collected, but Jacob could tell it was a way to hide his insecurities which really made sense when you knew of his past. He could understand that it was natural for Gaara to be unsure and awkward with relationships of any form for he had never felt love for most of his youth and the only friendship he knew was Naruto's.

But underneath it all, Gaara was kind and cared about those that he was close to. He was willing to do anything to protect Naruto and the Cullens because the vampires meant the world to his brother in all but blood. And he didn't ask nor expect anything in return. In some ways, it made him selfless as well. And that's what Jacob was fond of, that part of Gaara that he kept hidden. Of course he liked and accepted everything about the red head, good and bad, but that was his favorite trait.

Whether Gaara merely wished to be his friend, his brother or even his lover it didn't matter. As long as Gaara let him remain by his side and didn't reject him, Jacob would be happy. Gaara was his world now, the reason for his existence and Jacob wanted to do whatever it took to make him content. He would fight and kill for the other as long as he could protect him, keep him safe and sane, show him he was worth something; that people other than Naruto could care for him.

Suddenly hearing the ceased movement of footsteps, Jacob halted remaining a few yards behind Gaara. Said red head was currently still his tail swishing lazily as he looked around carefully before cocking his head to the side once more, listening. Sniffing the air cautiously, Gaara suddenly crouched and slunk to the right slipping into some brush. Not wishing to interfere, Jacob merely sat on his haunches and waited taking his time to gaze upon his surroundings. The terrain was rather similar to Forks and La Push with vast forests that stretched for miles, towering trees and mountains cut through by roaring rivers. It really was breath taking and relaxing. It almost made Jacob forget for a moment where he was and what he was doing; at least until the startled roar of a mountain lion drew his attention.

Snapping his head in the direction Gaara left, he listened as the demon scuffled with his prey before there was a sudden sharp silence and the lion's roaring was no more. His intended had won his meal which greatly pleased Jacob and he felt a swell of pride. Gaara was perfect; a powerful, intelligent hunter who could provide for himself as well as hold his own in battle. There was nothing weak about Gaara. Which meant Jacob had no need to worry about the red haired demon being unable to care for himself should the shifter ever be unable to.

Phasing back in order to situate himself into a more comfortable position, Jacob shimmed to rest against a tree and sat, making sure to cover some of his nudity. He wasn't embarrassed for himself but rather he wanted to be considerate toward Gaara whenever the demon came back. He probably wouldn't really be bothered but Jacob still felt it was courteous to do so. Leaning his head back Jacob stared at the sky which was blue and beautiful with large clouds that were content to hover by. His thoughts wandered back home to his father and to his pack. He hoped they were okay and doing well especially his father. Truthfully they had all been torn between anger and understanding when he approached them on the subject of leaving with the Cullens.

On the one hand they were upset because they felt he was abandoning them for "leeches" and that his duty was to the pack. But once he explained in detail what was going on and why he was leaving they began to comprehend the seriousness of the situation, but were still begrudging. Mates were important to shifters and so Gaara would always come first. They understood that Jacob would follow Gaara in order to protect him; it just happened that he had to follow the Cullens by association. So the pack had been smart not to complain or say anything else on the matter. Plus none of the pack liked the idea of the Volturi trying to get their hands on the twins; the hybrids would no doubt one day be powerful if trained correctly.

Sighing, Jacob retraced his mental steps back to his original thoughts of revealing to Gaara his imprint status and hopefully figure out what was to become of their relationship. Unfortunately the more Jacob thought about it the more nervous he became. It certainly was quite a lot to unload onto the raccoon demon, but it had to be done. Jacob didn't want to keep secrets anymore and Gaara deserved to know.

"Okay Jake, no need to be nervous and wind yourself up. Just relax," he consoled himself as he fought the urge to jump up and pace. Instead he sat patiently waiting while he tried to form the proper words to explain the situation. It was another twenty minutes of nervous fidgeting before Gaara finally appeared once more smelling of blood and water. Jacob assumed that he had most likely gone off to wash up before coming back. The red head sat himself in front of the shifter appearing content and relaxed. Silence stretched between them and Jacob mentally cursed his misfortune wondering if he should either just blurt it out or try to find a somewhat intellectual way to begin their conversation.

"You seem to be thinking very deeply about something," Gaara stated his gaze fixated on Jacob as he broke the silence. The shifter froze blinking owlishly at his companion. Suddenly words ceased exist in his mind and he was unable to form thoughts, let alone proper words to speak. After all, how exactly did he go about telling Gaara about the imprint and what it entailed? He almost wished for a brief moment that Sam was around to give him advice since the other had to go through the same thing with Emily. Frowning, Jacob focused on Gaara again.

"Speak your mind… Naruto has always told me that it is better to talk when something troubles you. That it helps sort your thoughts," the red head explained slowly, almost unsure of his words. The gesture of concern on Gaara's part warmed Jacob.

It was obvious that Gaara rarely offered comfort to others and to have such a gift extended to him, the wolf was pleased with the show of trust from his intended. So it only seemed right, seemed fair to share his thoughts. Whether they remained just friends or perhaps became more, Jacob didn't care as long as Gaara didn't send him away. If he could remain by the raccoon demon, he would be content. Taking a deep breath Jacob replied, "I need to talk to you about something… it's rather important."

"What do you wish to speak about?"

"Well," he began, "Remember after Marcus told us that Devon was his mate and Naruto brought up how my kind imprint?"

"Yes I remember," Gaara stated taking pause, "You have imprinted on me."

Jacob was perhaps a little shocked at how the words sounded more like a statement than a question. It made him wonder if Gaara had known all along, but perhaps he hadn't. After all it didn't really take a genius to figure out where the conversation had been heading considering the circumstances and Jacob had learned quickly that Gaara was perceptive. Now the question was what were they going to do?

"Yeah… I did," Jacob finally replied.

Gaara hummed thoughtfully, "Since we first met I take it."

The shifter could only nod, unable to lie to Gaara. Not like the red haired demon wouldn't be able to tell when he was being lied to, but Jacob felt it was best to be honest with his intended. It was bad enough he had hidden their bond for as long as he did without informing the other, yet at the same time it had been a smart move he supposed. To have given such overwhelming information to Gaara when they first met, no doubt the raccoon demon would have sought out distance between them. Such was the complication of imprinting.

Sighing Gaara brushed some hair behind his ear as he spoke, "I understand what you're telling me although I hold reservations. I am… unfamiliar with the workings and practices of relationships whether platonic or romantic. The only comfortable relationships I've held are with Naruto and my siblings before they died. I have never been or attempted to instigate a romantic relationship with anyone nor did I develop any sort of interest."

Jacob nodded in understanding, "I get it, I really do. Really with me imprinting on you, I can be whatever you want me to be. I can be your friend, your confidant, your… your lover or hell I could be your punching bag! It's up to you Gaara, I'm not going to push you into anything. I don't want to do that. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."

"I… wish to take things slow. To learn more about you as my friend… my companion," Gaara explained softly glancing at the shifter, "If that is fine with you?"

Jacob grinned, "Of course it is! We've been friends since we met and if you want to take things slow, I'm all for it. Your friendship and your opinion matter to me."

Gaara seemed relieved, his tense shoulders relaxing as he breathed deeply. Again Jacob could see the kindness in him, the reluctance to hurt him or his feelings in any way. While Jacob could be hot headed, brash and quick jump in head first, even he understood the importance of taking it slow with Gaara. The other had admitted to never being in a relationship so it would be his first time taking such a step. And he was already socially awkward so when it boiled down to it, Gaara was full of insecurities deep down.

He was strong and confident, perhaps more so than he would have been in the past, but not all deep seeded fears can be washed away so easily by time. Naruto was the same way, Jacob had observed. He was just as assertive and sure of himself, but there were moments when his eyes would tell a different story. It seemed like a trait in all those who became human sacrifices for ignorant people too ungrateful to appreciate their saviors.

"Sure is a nice day today," Jacob blurted out unable to help his elated mood as he stared up at the sky through the canopy of trees. Gaara nodded, humming softly in agreement as he too gazed upon the clouds that crawled by finding himself content. They talked of other things, Jacob offering stories of his life growing up on the reservation with his family while Gaara told of his travels and of the sights he saw. The shifter became absorbed with his intended's tales, smiling as he listened with rapt attention.

"I can't even begin to imagine any of that. I mean to live for so long, to see humans change and evolve," Jacob exclaimed grinning.

"It is something that is difficult to comprehend. Even Naruto and I sometimes have trouble adjusting to the changes of the humans," Gaara replied, "But all the same it is fascinating to see them grow, like children I suppose. In some ways, the present we live in now is quite similar to our past in certain aspects. And in other ways it's different."

"Do you miss your home and how things were before?" Jacob questioned. Gaara appeared thoughtful before answering, "Sometimes yes and sometimes no. My life was difficult from birth and I was shunned which stunted my understanding of emotions and interaction with people. After I met Naruto, things became better but I still had trouble. I do not regret how I lived and while I do not miss the bad that came with my life, I've learned to cherish the good that I have been granted as well."

"Glad to hear it. After all the crap that you and Naruto have been through, you guys deserve happiness," Jacob commented.

"Yes, but happiness is not given freely," Gaara said, "It must be earned. That is why we go through the trials of our life. It helps us appreciate when good fortune graces us. If we did not struggle as we do, we would not value life as we should. We would never learn and never grow, forever remaining shallow and without character."

"I guess it's like this book I read once in school. A character commented that it would be great if a sunset or a sunrise never faded, that it just remained the same because it was beautiful. But another character stated that it wouldn't be good because then we wouldn't be able to appreciate it's beauty to the fullest. We would be so used to it that it would cease to become beautiful therefore losing it's meaning," Jacob said.

Gaara nodded, "Exactly."

"Wow, I think this is the first philosophical conversation I've ever had in my life," Jacob snickered. His red haired companion shook his head in fond exasperation, but a slight smile was curled upon his lips.

A sudden tension in the air gave them pause, their inner beasts perking and growling, hackles raised. Gaara immediately stood eyes narrowed, his shoulders stiff with strain and anxiety. Jacob stood as well feeling the wolf in him stirring restlessly, his skin itching with the need to shift and defend from danger.

"What is it?" he thought shifting his footing. As if sensing his thoughts, Gaara spoke quietly, "I don't know what it is. But something is wrong… something is here that shouldn't be."

They jolted forward as there was a keen whine, the sound of shattering glass and an explosion that rocked the very ground under them. Eyes widening, Gaara immediately took off in the direction of the noise with Jacob right behind him, powerful paws propelling him. The noises had originated from the Cullen house, something was happening.

"Can't be… did something break through the barrier?" Jacob thought with alarm hoping that the Cullens were okay.

"We need to hurry!" Gaara called out hastening his pace. Quickened footsteps and the faint smell of sickly sweet death were the only signs Jacob had before he realized what was upon them. He let out a startled yelp as a stone body collided with his sending them both crashing into trees and dirt. Jumping onto a low hanging limb Gaara whirled around calling out, "Jacob!"

Snarling the wolf snapped his jaws around a limb and tossed the vampire away, looking up in time to see sand form a barrier around Gaara as a second vampire attacked the red haired demon; a rather familiar vampire. Eyes narrowing Jacob snarled thinking, "It's him!"

Cold mint green eyes narrowed darkly as his sand tossed aside his attacker. The vampire managed to land in a crouch, red eyes gleaming wickedly as he licked his lips staring at Gaara hungrily. Said demon clenched his fists when he realized that he was facing the recognizable form of Felix who eyed him as if he was a delicious meal he couldn't wait to sink his fangs into. The vampire who attacked Jacob appeared by Felix's side a moment later, the Volturi tracker known as Demitri.

"Well this is great," Jacob thought as he moved closer to Gaara who had jumped down from his perch, sand curling around his feet.

"Hello again precious. You don't know how pleased I am to see you," Felix purred. Gaara's lip curled in distaste, tilting his head slightly as he picked up the sounds of fighting, thunder and explosions. Noticing his distraction, Demitri spoke up, "Of course we didn't come alone. Your little friend as well as the traitors are being dealt with as we speak. We even brought you an old friend to chat with although he seemed very insistent to see Uzumaki."

Jacob snarled baring his teeth while Gaara tensed more, his sand rising threateningly. Despite their outward appearances, both were worried greatly for Naruto. There was no doubt in their mind that the disturbed demon had either found the blond or was searching for them. But until they could dispose of the obstacles before them, there was nothing either of them could do and both hoped that Marcus and Edward would be enough protection for the time being.

"Please Naruto," Gaara thought as he shifted his stance the vampires crouching to attack, "Be safe."

* * *

As I promised, some alone time between Gaara and Jacob. It seems slow, but I want it that way. I really feel that Gaara having been without affection for most of his natural life would be cautious and perhaps a bit anxious about entering a romantic relationship. So I wanted to convey that. The next chapter might take a while to get out just because my inspiration and motivation for this has been wavering. I believe it's a mix of working on various other stories, my lack of interest in Twilight, and just other things in the form of life that have been getting in the way. But I promise, PROMISE I will finish this even if I die doing it. So just keep hanging in there with me!

But anyway, reviews will be appreciated! So make sure to give them! Thank you!

**~Seth**

**REMINDER! THREE DAYS UNTIL THE DEADLINE FOR MY FANVID CONTEST! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T ENTERED YET, YOU HAVE UNTIL NOVEMBER 1ST!**


	9. Run Away, I'll Attack

Oh my god! I could not get this fucking chapter done! I swear! It was giving me such a problem I had to skip ahead to work on other chapters, it sucked! And I'm totally not happy with this, I really am not. My inspiration for this is really at a low right now and it's depressing me because the last thing I want to do is end up abandoning this when it's so close to being done! So I apologize for the long wait and for the crappiness of this chapter. Part me is fearful of what the reaction is going to be, but right now I'm too tired to care.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/Devon, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter IX**_  
_**Run Away, I'll Attack**_

Sometimes it seemed like the world was against Naruto even though logically he knew it wasn't true. And although life was never fair for anyone, the blond had to wonder sometimes what he had done to deserve the things that happened to him or what he had to do in order to gain some peace of mind? The morning had started out normally. He had decided to enjoy some family time by going hunting, hoping to teach the twins more of the art and to perhaps burn off their energy a bit, not to mention stretch his own legs.

There was nothing dangerous or threatening to them in the forest and in the slim chance that anything should happen, Naruto knew he could depend on Edward and Marcus to take care of it. But of course it seemed like the law of the universe had to prove him wrong. The attack had come from nowhere and had it not been for their keen senses, the assault would have met its mark. And when the smoke had cleared, Naruto felt himself tense holding his children tighter. He ignored Marcus and Edward growling as they took protective stances in front of him, his eyes locked on the identifiable form of Sage.

The dark fox demon gazed upon them his lips curled in gleeful satisfaction while two unknown demons stood around him expressing various degrees of curiosity and amusement. The blond could sense another demon around the vicinity of the main Cullen house which unnerved him greatly wondering if it was responsible for the sudden collapse of the barrier. But he had to focus on the present, leaving speculation for later.

One was male standing at Edward's height with shocking white hair that was spiked in a similar fashion to Naruto's. His eyes were gold in color while three small red dots graced the underside of both his eye sockets. The smell around him was of burnt ozone which hinted to Naruto that he was a thunder demon.

The second demon was female, a fair and exotic beauty with dark mocha skin that would entice most men to her. Her hair was cropped short and shaded a frosty blue while her eyes were a stormy gray. And of course like any other demon she held markings, blue jagged stripes on her cheeks which stood out against her dark skin. A whiff from her confirmed that she was an ice demon although Naruto had never seen one with such a rich skin tone which made him suspicious and wary of her; she could hold another line of demonic blood that was deluded over generations.

"It's good to see you in fine health Naruto. I'd like to introduce you to my companions Ophelia and Asher. Othello is currently indisposed right now, but I'm sure you'll see him soon," Sage greeted his eyes hungrily devouring the beautiful demon before him. Edward growled while Naruto sneered, "I can't say I'm glad to see you or any of your lackeys Sage cause then I'd be lying."

"You wound me my love."

"I'm not your anything, what the hell do you want? I would have thought you learned last time not to piss me off," Naruto hissed.

"The answer is simple my dear. I was sent on a small task to retrieve your precious children for a mutual friend of ours," Sage replied. Both Edward and Marcus tensed while Naruto's tail bristled in anger. The former Volturi leader spoke up as he questioned, "Why have you decided to aid Aro?"

Sage shrugged, "He and I just happen to have similar goals that coincide with each other; partners for mutual benefit and nothing more. In exchange for retrieving his new little pets, I gain the right to kill Edward Cullen and take what was mine in the first place. You're to be the spoils of war pet, I hope you don't mind."

"I will kill you before you lay a hand on my children or mate!" Edward snarled. Ophelia suddenly giggled smirking at them, "You were right Sage. The little vampire has quite the temper acting like he's top dog."

"Yes it's rather annoying," Sage sneered, "Especially when he speaks as if Naruto belongs to him. You're a runt compared to me Cullen, a hollow shell compared to the true immortals that walk this earth. Shadows your kind are, vampires! Creatures neither alive nor dead! How you all disgust me."

"And you disgust me!" Naruto barked, "Delusional vermin! You forget your place and your power! Therefore I feel it fit to remind you of why you should respect my mate and those under my care!"

"I think you made him mad Sage. Better watch your step, he is the Kyuubi after all," Asher snickered shifting closer. And then they were moving Edward taking Sage head on while Marcus dealt with Asher, electricity crackling in the demon's hand. Naruto jumped back when shards of thick ice shot from the earth, holding the twins closer as his eyes changed to red. His tail split into four and flames burst from the tips immediately burning and melting away the ice.

Ophelia snorted watching the blond carefully, a calculating glint in her eyes. Never letting his gaze leave her, Naruto carefully set the twins down before summoning two clones who immediately took their hands. Kneeling down still watching the female yards away from him, he spoke softly, "Devon, Lauren… I want you to stay with my clones, never leave their sides and should anything happen to them, I want you to run as fast as you can and hide."

"Mommy?" Lauren whimpered.

"I know you're scared babies, but I need you to do this. Daddy, Marcus and I need to make sure these bad people don't hurt you. So stay with the clones, they'll protect you. I promise everything will be okay. Do you understand?"

"But mommy," Devon sniffled.

"Promise me!" Naruto ordered firmly.

The twins clung tighter to their new protectors before nodding, whispering their promises. Standing, Naruto turned his head only slightly and gave the faintest nod his eyes conveying his instructions. The clones swiftly plucked up the twins and launched themselves into the sturdier high branches of the trees disappearing from view. Relieved that his children were safe for the time being, Naruto rolled his shoulders eyes once more locking onto his opponent.

Ophelia sneered, "Oh aren't you touching? A mommy protecting his precious babies from the big, bad demons. Unfortunately for you, that was the last time you'll ever lay eyes on them."

"You forget who you're talking to bitch," Naruto growled, "Now that I don't have my children to worry for, I can let loose."

"I'm not scared of you. All those stories about your powers and your age are just that… stories!" she exclaimed. Naruto smirked darkly his canines lengthening as he purred, "Well then you're a fool for you should be scared. There's always a hint of truth in every legend."

"I'll kill you. Whatever spell you have on Sage, I'll remove it by killing you," Ophelia stated.

"Bring it on." With a cry the ice demon launched herself into the battle.

Marcus ducked a bolt of lightning before delivering a swift kick to Asher's stomach sending the male skidding away. Holding his abdomen, Asher grunted raising an eyebrow in amusement. He commented, "You're pretty fast for someone your age and your reflexes aren't bad considering I don't think you've ever fought a day in your undead life."

"As they say, looks are deceiving," Marcus remarked racing toward his foe. While it was true that it had been many a year since he last raised a finger to defend himself, it didn't mean Marcus was helpless in any way. And considering the life of his mate was at stake, the former Volturi leader wasn't hesitant in getting his hands dirty. While the demon before him was certainly quick on his feet and could hold him at bay with his electrical powers, Marcus knew that he only had to get close enough to deliver a few more blows in order to disable Asher.

From what Naruto had explained, demons could protect themselves physically from a vampire's strength by channeling their chakra along their skin forming a sort of body armor, but it took a lot of effort and concentration. If that concentration is broken or their energy runs low, the protection won't hold up and they would be vulnerable again. And that's what Marcus had to aim for, but Asher certainly wasn't making it easy for him.

"What's wrong old man? Getting tired already?" Asher jeered.

"Far from it." Putting on a burst of speed, Marcus collided with Asher sending them crashing into several trees. Grunting at the impact and the wavering of his protection, Asher snarled as harsh electrical charges crackled and burst from his hands tossing Marcus back across the field. Slinking into a crouch he chased after his prey using speed and force to slam the vampire into the ground, grabbing his right arm. With a harsh yank and the sound of grinding stone, Asher dislocated Marcus' arm grinning darkly at the sound, but he wasn't done yet. Streams of electricity traveled through his hand into the immobile limb which conducted it into the rest of the pinned vampire's body.

Hissing at the unexpected pain and discomfort, Marcus bore his fangs as he slammed his good hand across Asher's head knocking him off his body freeing himself. Sitting up swiftly, he clutched his arm which hung uselessly at his side while the rest of him twitched with aftershocks. It had been a long time since he felt any sort of physical pain and Marcus remembered why it was safer to avoid it. But he wasn't about to back down, he was made of stronger stuff.

"Just have to break through his defenses, get close enough to disable him. Keep focused, wait," he thought before launching himself at Asher again.

Sage crouched to dodge a swipe to the head before flipping back avoiding a punch. Irritation and rage pumped through his blood as Edward attacked again forcing the dark fox demon to remain on the defense. He hadn't anticipated how difficult it would be to fight an opponent who could read his thoughts despite that he normally would have contemplated it. And regardless of his attempts at throwing his thoughts around in a random fashion in hopes of crippling Edward's advantage, it wasn't as easy in theory. Which made Sage hate the vampire upstart all the more; the need to behead the abomination for stealing what was rightfully his burned in Sage. He couldn't forgive the vampire for touching Naruto, for taking him to his bed and mating with him. And he would show the scum who the rightful alpha to claim Naruto would be.

"Naruto will never be yours!" Edward hissed as he punched Sage causing him to stagger back, but he was quick to retaliate with gleaming claws that sliced a few strands of the vampire's hair. The kick was an unexpected thought as it swiped Edward's legs out from under him causing him to land on his back with a crash. Grunting he barely had time to roll away before Sage's fist made an impression in the soil where his head once rested.

"Don't be so sure of yourself vampire!"

"Your obsession disgusts me! Naruto's made his choice, why do you delude yourself into believing differently!" Edward snarled managing to clip Sage's jaw. Licking away blood from his lip, Sage replied, "Because I found him first. I was going to cleanse him and rid his body of that human's touch, of his half breed seed that was growing inside him."

"Sorry to spoil your views of the world," Edward growled blocking several punches and claw swipes planting a knee in Sage's stomach, "But that child you killed was mine! That human you hate, that was me! I met Naruto long before you did as a human and I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. And I still love him! That's why I'm not going to allow you to take him away!"

"Do you think you can stop me?" Sage barked several roots springing around him and launching themselves at Edward. The bronze haired vampire ducked and dodged, crouching next to one and wrapping his arms around it, using his strength to yank it out of the ground and whip it aside. Topaz eyes narrowed with fiery rage at Sage, "I will! I won't allow you to harm him again! I won't let you take more of my children away!"

"Then come at me vampire! Kill me!"

Edward didn't need to be told twice as he rolled and dodged more of the roots before landing in a crouch. Launching himself like a cat, he tackled Sage to the ground sending them sliding along leaving an indented trail in their wake. Cocking his fist back he slammed it into Sage's face, for once letting his darker vampiric instincts take over as he punched the demon below him. The monster in him demanded blood, demanded that he kill Sage and eliminate the threat toward his family.

"Is that all you have?" Sage sneered, his lip busted and a dark bruise blooming on his cheek.

Any further harm Edward wished to impart on Sage was interrupted by a new set of thoughts from an unknown enemy who suddenly appeared to his right. He barely had time to dodge a barrage of thick and deadly looking ice shards, settling on a low hanging branch before focusing on his attacker. His opponent was male, a twin of the female Ophelia which could only mean he was the Othello Sage had mentioned before.

But where his sister was freely expressive, his sharp features were calm and devoid of emotion. He merely watched Edward carefully like a large feline stalking prey, waiting to corner it. But Edward would not allow himself to be cornered if he could help it. Rather he listened closely to Othello's calculating thoughts hoping to pick out a pattern or weakness. Plans were formed and discarded so rapidly the bronze haired vampire had a hard time keeping pace.

Within the span of seconds, both demons moved with frightening speed and coordination as they attacked him from both sides hoping to catch him off kilter. Edward swung himself onto another branch before dropping to the ground in a crouch. Needles of ice rained down upon him nicking him in a few spots, which made him realize that it wasn't regular ice.

"Most likely laced with chakra," he concluded ducking a punch and delivering his own. Othello showed no fear in getting close to Edward, obviously not intimidated by the vampire. Sage stayed a few feet away controlling various roots from the surrounding trees, the pair attempting to synchronize their efforts to trap or capture Edward. But he wasn't falling for it, picking up his speed more. Unfortunately Othello wasn't the least bit discouraged as he pushed himself to match pace.

"Why are you working for Sage? Why are you helping him in his twisted endeavor to capture my mate and children?" Edward growled growing more restless. He wanted to end this quickly, wanted to erase the threat to his family now. Othello hummed softly blocking several kicks, "We owe much to Master Sage. We will follow his orders without question."

"I won't let you have my family!" Edward shouted back handing Othello. He slid back a few feet wiping away some blood from his mouth, but still seemed unfazed. In a low, sure voice he replied, "You do not have a choice vampire."

Edward suddenly grunted as he was slammed from behind, having forgotten himself for a moment. A thick root was quick to wrap around him and it began to squeeze much to Edward's annoyance. Eyes narrowing, the bronze haired vampire bulged and strained his muscles in an attempt to free himself, snarling in rage when he noticed the faint glow of energy. Sage smirked at him haughty, "And this is why you don't deserve a perfect specimen like Naruto. You can't even defend yourself, let alone anyone else. He deserves a stronger, better suited mate for him, but don't worry yourself maggot. I'll take excellent care of him."

His gloating was cut off by two bodies flying into him and Othello, the echoing collide sounding much like boulders. Edward was shocked to realize that the bodies were in fact Felix and Demitri which made him turn his head to locate where they came from. He was in awe as he witnessed a crashing wave of sand that smashed into them without mercy and quickly engulfed them within its grasp.

Standing nearby with narrowed yellow eyes was Gaara, his lips pulled back to reveal deadly canines as dark chakra poured off of him conveying his rage. Jacob stood next to him snarling and barking, but moved to help free Edward although he didn't let the raccoon demon out of his sight. Managing to get an arm free, vampire and shifter worked together to smash through the thick vine while Gaara narrowed his eyes more taking in a sudden flux of chakra. He growled when thick pillars of ice sprung from the ball of sand his captives were held in, providing quick escapes but he wasn't done yet.

The sand was settled everywhere along the ground and even floated in the air, poised and ready. With firm command, Gaara shot forward sensing Edward and Jacob take up flank behind him just as the sand upon the ground rose up forming thick spikes and a wall blocking off escape. The red head paid little attention to his comrades his gaze focused on Felix who met him head on. Fists flew in a series of rapid punches and blocks, either trying to gain an opening or advantage. Licking his lips, Felix purred, "The more you fight, the more I want you. I was going to drain you dry, but I think I'll keep you if I can control my blood lust. You'll make a pretty toy."

Ducking into a crouch to avoid a swipe to the head, Gaara delivered a powerful upper cut to the cocky vampire's jaw managing to shatter it. With his opponent laying dazed on the floor, he grabbed one of Felix's arms and yanked it with brutal force ripping it from its socket. He then swung it around to smash it against Demitri's face, sending him flying an impressive distance. It would certainly teach him to try to sneak up on a demon.

A pained yelp drew Gaara's immediate attention to Jacob. The shifter's hind leg had been stabbed by a solid shard of ice which was tinted the faintest of green surprisingly. A whiff of the scent confirmed that there was poison laced with the water of the ice which meant that the blue haired demon was also of a poison variety. Gaara snarled and saw red as he abandoned Felix to charge Othello, tackling the other demon away from his mate. Deadly claws gleamed as they sliced across mocha skin, reaping crimson liquid while his other hand grabbed onto Othello's neck, squeezing in an attempt to either suffocate him or break his neck.

Gaara was caught off guard when a harsh force yanked him back and tossed him away. Shaking his head he howled in anger when he realized Ophelia had removed him in an attempt to save her brother who was helped to his feet. She was covered in bruises and cuts along with a few nasty burns that would no doubt take time to heal. Gaara could only assume she had been fighting Naruto and had run when she realized what she was dealing with. But she had been stupid enough to piss of another demon lord after escaping the first and he would make her see her mistake.

Sand launched at the siblings but was blocked by a wall of ice they erected together and it wasn't surprising that they were more powerful together. Yet the ice couldn't protect them from flames that descended from the tree tops and struck them in their backs. The ice/poison hybrids cried in pain at the burns while Naruto stood not far away, his eyes red and narrowed. Unfortunately his concentration was cut short by crackles of lightning that forced him to dodge and land next to Marcus. Asher and Sage immediately helped support the twin demons while Demitri stood with Felix whose jaw was healed and was currently popping his arm back in.

"Your group is certainly much more stubborn than I anticipated, it's growing rather annoying," Sage commented. Naruto snorted glaring, "Because you piss us off, but not for much longer. We're going to end this."

"I'm afraid not. Miscalculations will have to be remedied so we'll have to retreat for now, but it was amusing to fight with you," Sage chuckled, "We shall meet again soon Naruto, my love."

Without warning, roots broke through the ground and immediately formed a tight cage that left no gaps or cracks for even Gaara's sand to get through. With rage coursing through him, Edward rushed forward punching at one of the thick roots with all his strength scowling in anger when he barely made a dent. Naruto clenched his fists as he watched the sphere sunk back into the earth, no doubt acting as a transport to safely shuttle Sage's group away from them. It was both impressive and infuriating.

Marcus placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, offering him support while Gaara immediately rushed over who had shifted back once he pulled out the poisoned ice shard from his leg. The wound was slow to heal which gave testament to the intensity of the poison and Gaara allowed Jacob's head to rest in his lap, stroking his hair.

"We need to find Carlisle," Marcus commented, "He will help young Jacob."

"Yeah… Edward, carry Jacob please," Naruto ordered, "We need to get moving if we want to prevent the poison from spreading further." Edward nodded in agreement as he walked over to the pair, allowing Gaara to help him get the shifter onto his back. Once Jacob was secure, they took off in the direction of the Cullen house. Naruto knew that it was safe now and that the rest of the coven was fine. His clones had taken the twins there and helped eliminate the various newborns that Sage had brought with him. When the clones had disappeared, the information was relayed back to him.

"What will we do now Naruto?" Marcus questioned understanding his friend's quiet anger. The blond frowned deeply, but was comforted by the presence of those he held dear and was deeply grateful that they all came out of this alive. Sighing, he replied, "First we get Carlisle to fix up Jacob, then we're packing up and leaving to Japan. We'll be safe at my temple."

"Very well." Nothing else was said, words were not needed at this point. All that was required as silence as they reflected on their harsh battle and their lost prey who would no doubt be back for them once wounds were tended to. It was a vicious cycle that wasn't ending any time soon and it pissed Naruto off. He should have just killed Sage when he had the chance all those years ago. But now wasn't a time for regrets. He had friends and family to protect, so he would protect them even if he had to burn the world to ashes to do it.

* * *

And that's it! Guh! So not happy, but at this point I'm just trying hard to finish this story. I'm sorry if it's a disappointment cause I know my faithful readers deserve better. Thank you for your support and kind words, hopefully they'll give me strength to finish this series soon. Love you all!

**~Seth**


	10. Sanctuary in the Embrace of Fire

Sorry for the late update, I meant to do it yesterday but I was busy. I'm kinda on the fence about this chapter, I don't hate it but I don't love it either. Felt like I was forcing it out, but I'm working hard trying to finish this series so that might be why. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/Devon, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Sanctuary in the Embrace of Fire**_

It had been a long time since Naruto had been to Japan, at least two hundred years and while many things had changed, there was still a bit that remained the same. The Japanese prided themselves in maintaining their culture and traditions; it was obvious through their mix of the old and the new. They grew like any other country around them embracing new found ideas but still held fast to their rituals. Naruto could remember his time wandering Japan, enjoying a life and culture that was in many ways similar to his own although it wasn't surprising. Many of the present Asian countries were descendents of his own people before they had been brought to ruin.

Shifting Lauren in his lap, Naruto focused briefly on his family as they sat around the limo that had picked them up from the airport. Edward sat next to him while cradling a napping Devon, Marcus on his other side wishing to keep as close to his innocent mate as possible. Sitting near the blond was Gaara followed by Jacob, Alice and Jasper. Across from them were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett; they were all quiet each lost in their own thoughts. The last forty eight hours had been exhausting even for the vampires. After the unsuccessful attack on their home in Canada and the withdrawal of Sage's merry band, the Cullens & co. had immediately booked it out of there once Jacob was healed, not wanting to risk a second attack.

Thanks to some quick work and plenty of string pulling, Jasper managed to gain forged documents from his lawyer friend in New York while Naruto had arranged tickets with Takashi for Japan. During that time packing had already been in motion, taking only what they needed which meant most of their possessions would be left behind. But sadly it wasn't a vacation and they didn't have the time to properly ship all their belongings to their new home. And even if they did, it would be a waste of time and money since Naruto was sure they wouldn't remain at the shrine for very long.

So that's how nearly two days later they found themselves in a limo heading for the Fire Shrine in Toyama. Naruto was only thankful that the shrine was located within the more mountainous region of the prefecture since it allowed more room for his family to hunt and they were less likely to be bothered by nosy neighbors.

Because really it wasn't often that such a large group of good looking foreigners appeared in these parts; most tourists preferred Tokyo, Kyoto or Osaka. While Toyama was a quaint place it didn't have the hub of the major cities; really it was stuck in between. It wasn't really a city, but not quite a small town either. Either way it was still peaceful, had much to offer to keep them occupied for the time being and it was a good place to lay low for a while. Naruto couldn't have been more grateful for the location of his shrine.

It was another twenty to thirty minutes before Naruto along with his guests twitched as they felt the barrier brush over them. A moment later the window dividing the front cabin from the back rolled down a little, the driving informing him, "We have arrived Uzumaki-san."

The blond fox nodded as the limo pulled to a stop in front of a small stairway. Carefully they climbed out while the driver moved to open the trunk and began to unpack their suit cases, setting them carefully along the side walk. The shrine was rather big, more than enough room for them and it had been maintained rather well by Takashi over the last few centuries.

It looked as it had when it was first built all that time ago, Naruto having watched the process from start to finish. It was to be his shrine after all so he figured he was allowed to oversee its production. Large towering trees encompassed the lot of land surrounding the shrine and there were even two Sakura trees planted near the archway that sat at the top of the staircase. Although they were no long in bloom, they still appeared quaint and added well to the greenery.

"Oh Naruto, it's so lovely," Esme sighed gazing around in wonder.

Naruto smiled gently, "I'm glad you approve kaa-san. I'm sure Takashi would appreciate the sentiment as well since he's the one that has been maintaining the grounds in my absence."

"Well then, shall we?" Carlisle offered as he picked up a suit case. Naruto nodded watching the men gather their luggage before turning to the driver pulling out his wallet. After paying a generous tip, the blond demon watched the limo disappear down the road before following his family who were already half way up the stairway. Smiling tenderly as a sense of nostalgia came over him, Naruto quickened his pace as he took lead pausing at the entrance of the shrine.

The door slid open revealing a male figure in his late twenties dressed casually in a sage green summer yukata with a black obi. His hair was a shade of sandy brown, cropped short in the back with longer bangs in the front framing his strong jaw and honey brown eyes. Like Naruto and Gaara, his ears were pointed and four brown tails swished lazily behind him as he leaned nonchalantly on the doorway a grin curling his lips.

"It's been a long time Naru, Gaara-kun," Takashi greeted before pushing himself off his post and stepping forward. Naruto snickered, "It has hasn't it Taka-chan? I'd like you to meet my family; my parents Carlisle and Esme, my sisters Rosalie and Alice, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, my friend Marcus, and finally my mate Edward along with our children Devon and Lauren."

Takashi bowed deeply, "A pleasure to meet you all, welcome to my humble abode. I hope your stay will be comfortable and safe."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Carlisle stepped forward bowing back, "We appreciate your kindness in taking us in."

Takashi shrugged smiling, "Well technically this is Naru's place and he told me what was going on. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do what I could to help?"

"Either way, we are grateful," Marcus conveyed nodding to the demon.

"Just take it Takashi or else they won't stop. They were all born when chivalry was still alive," Naruto snickered. Chuckling, the wolf demon waved them over, "Well then shall we get you settled? You've probably had a long few days."

Not waiting for a reply he began to lead them along to where the guest rooms were set up. As he opened the doors Takashi explained, "Since you were coming I thought it only appropriate to fetch you some local clothing in order to enjoy your time here. Nothing too much, a few kimonos and yukatas that I figured you would appreciate. They're folded and put away in your closets."

"How do you even know they'll fit us?" Emmett questioned curiously.

"Naru may have told me your sizes while we were booking your tickets," Takashi stated grinning easily. When the attention was focused on him Naruto shrugged, "Just thought you guys could use something nice considering the circumstances."

"You didn't have to," Rosalie commented.

"I wanted to. You guys know that living for a long time can make you insanely rich so why not spend money on my family?"

"Aww, aren't you cute," Takashi cooed. He quickly ducked a smack to the head from Naruto, gesturing for the Cullens, Gaara, Jacob and Marcus to make themselves at home. Giggling Alice immediately picked out the first room dragging Jasper with her, throwing open the closet to reveal her newest outfit. The rest of the group relaxed when the pixie-like vampire broke the tension and they too began to pick out their rooms; mates naturally paired off while Marcus received a room alone and the twins were to bunk with their parents.

As Edward was finishing unpacking the last of their clothing he remarked, "It's peaceful out here and the grounds are lovely."

"Mmm, it's my favorite place to spend time whenever I'm in Japan," Naruto hummed sitting comfortably on the walkway as he watched the twins play in the garden dressed in their new outfits. Lauren wore a cute periwinkle kimono with white butterflies along the uwamae (the ankle and thigh) and sode (the sleeve); it went well with a deep magenta obi with light yellow flower print. Devon's yukata was a deep ultramarine blue with a pattern of small white spirals and a plain yellow obi. Neither seemed to mind their change in clothing as they crouched next to the koi pond splashing the water and scaring the fish within.

Naruto himself was also dressed in his summer yukata; orange with golden maple leaves moving in a pattern as if fluttering in a breeze and a red-orange obi to tie it together. Edward's was lying out next to him ready to be placed on the vampire when he was done unpacking; a burgundy red with a dark brown sash.

"How exactly does Takashi manage to remain on the grounds for this long without being recognized?" Edward questioned.

"Genjutsus, illusion techniques like what we're using now," Naruto replied a light breeze ruffling his bangs. Quietly the bronze haired vampire glided over to his mate and knelt down next to him, reaching out to brush his fingers lightly over his warm cheek. The last few days had been trying for them and Edward didn't need his gift to notice the stress that weighed heavily on Naruto's shoulders. The blond quietly blamed himself, held guilt in his heart over the circumstances that surrounded their family as of late.

With little effort, he plucked up Naruto and held him in his lap stroking his back while he placed soothing kisses along his neck exchanging soft words of comfort. Edward despised feeling helpless when it came to the matter of protecting his family. During his fight with Sage, all the vampire had wanted to do was kill him, snap his neck or smear his blood along the forest floor. The monster in him was screaming, growling in need to rid themselves of this threat; threat to his mate, threat to his offspring. But Sage was sharp and sly, even with Edward's speed and ability to read thoughts it had been an even match with neither of them able to overcome the other. It had been frustrating to say the least.

Yet there was little they could do at the moment and all he could offer was his pure affection toward his mate, hoping it would somehow sooth him. Lightly nipping at his neck, Edward smirked when he felt Naruto shiver before he was elbowed playfully. His golden fox grinned, "You're horrible sometimes."

"It made you smile. That's all I care for," was the reply.

"I'm sorry if I've been off the last few days," Naruto sighed, "To be honest it's annoying even myself which is saying something."

"It's understandable given our situation. All we can do is make the most of our time now and figure out a way to resolve this."

"I'd be happy if I could just shove sticks up their asses and roast them like marsh mellows over a fire," Naruto grumbled. Edward shook his head, "I'm sure you would, but I didn't need that mental image my sun."

"You're welcome!" the blond chirped snickering.

"Silly Naruto, are you torturing Edward again?" the perky voice of Alice questioned as she suddenly appeared before them dressed in her kimono. Jasper was at her side like always having changed as well, appearing relaxed and surprisingly comfortable. Edward had figured that Jasper and Emmett would have the hardest time wearing their yukatas, but it seems he was being proven wrong for the moment.

"Of course! It's what I do best! Don't waste your concern on him!" Naruto snickered.

"Wasn't going to," she giggled. Edward snorted, "Glad to know my mental health means so much to you."

"Oh please," Naruto drawled, "I'm sure you've witnessed much worse than what I just thought of. God knows how many sick, twisted perverts there are in this world!"

"Sadly you are correct," Edward sighed. During their inane banter Jasper had been silent, oblivious to their words as his features conveyed his deep concentration, no doubt some sort of problem that popped into his thoughts. What it was exactly that he seemed so focused intently upon, one could only wonder. But Naruto was curious over his thoughts, wishing to uncover what was troubling his brother. He questioned, "Something on your mind?"

Jasper appeared hesitant to answer taking a moment to form a response, "I was contemplating a matter that has been on my mind for the last few minutes, but I will explain in detail once we've all gathered." Naruto processed the reply for a moment before he nodded in understanding letting the matter go without a fuss. Edward gazed at his brother out of the corner of his eye, but was unable to pick out his thoughts which meant he was being blocked. But Edward didn't care. He was always willing to allow his family their privacy and secrets. And Jasper had said he would tell them in a while which was fine with him, he was patient.

It was another twenty minutes before they were all gathered in the main sitting room of the temple, Takashi moving calmly as he served tea to Naruto, Gaara and Jacob. The twins were currently occupying themselves with Emmett and Rosalie, vying for attention from their aunt and uncle. Setting the kettle down, Takashi moved to sit on Naruto's other side questioning, "Well? What's your next move?"

"We can't stay here," Naruto murmured carefully cradling his tea between his hands before sipping it.

"Running seems pointless," Jacob stated, "They're going to find us no matter where we go."

"I'm well aware of that Jacob, but what other choice is there?" Naruto sighed taking comfort when Edward placed a hand on the small of his back. Jacob observed his friend sympathetically, "I'm not trying to be a pain Naruto, but I just see how this is going to work. We could run forever and they would continue to chase us. We need another plan."

"Oh so we just stay and fight them?" Rosalie sneered, "Is that your idea mutt?"

"It's better than just running and hiding all the time. Devon and Lauren don't deserve to grow up like that, constantly fearful of someone kidnapping them or hurting them," Jacob argued.

"You have no idea the power of the Volturi! What they're capable of! To fight them as we are now is suicide!"

"Rosalie, calm yourself," Carlisle ordered firmly. The beautiful blond frowned deeply before quieting glancing down when Devon hugged her fearfully. He whispered quietly, "Don't be mad Auntie Rose."

Stroking his bronze hair, Rosalie whispered back, "I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you."

Devon nodded in understanding. Sighing, Carlisle turned back to the rest of his family, "But sadly both Jacob and Rosalie have points. Running and hiding is not an option for Demitri is the best tracker the Volturi has and it's impossible to remain below his senses. But it would also be foolish to fight them head on for they greatly outnumber us. So we have to decide what we must do to ensure the safety of our family."

It was quiet as they sat around obviously trying to figure out a solution to their problem that didn't involve their deaths. Alice frowned softly before glancing at her mate, her eyes widening in shock and confusion. Jasper nodded to her reassuringly before he decided to speak up, "If I may… I believe I have an idea."

"Your thoughts from earlier," Edward pointed out. Jasper nodded. Carlisle smiled gently at his son tilting his head, "Speak Jasper, let us know your thoughts on the matter."

Gathering himself for a moment, Jasper began, "When you put into consideration our lack of options and various facts pertaining to our situation, one can conclude that our only option that can ensure our safety and freedom is a diplomatic solution. I think… that perhaps we should speak with Aro and reason with him on the matter."

The room immediately broke out into protests Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Edward being the loudest. Takashi frowned deeply although there was a glint of understanding in his eyes, Carlisle and Marcus looked thoughtful, Esme and Alice appeared greatly uneasy with the idea while Gaara and Naruto's features were blank. Holding up his hand, Jasper waited for his family to calm themselves before he continued, "I don't like it any more than the rest of you, but when you analyze the situation then there can be no other way."

"Bullshit! If we go to the Volturi asking to talk, they'll view it as a weakness and Aro could use it to his advantage," Emmett exclaimed.

"But we can't wipe out the Volturi either! Because despite their greed and objectives, they're still the upholders of our laws! Without them, there would be chaos and the rogue vampires would feel no need to restrain themselves. It's only because vampires fear the Volturi that humans do not know of our existence and that there aren't more of us," Jasper explained.

The atmosphere became subdued as they realized that the former soldier had a point. Without the Volturi, there would be no law, no rules to keep the more rowdy vampires in check which would lead to pandemonium. Humans would be killed off without consequence and no doubt in a few short years their race would pushed to the brink of extinction if the vampires were allowed to do as they pleased.

"There's no other way," Jasper whispered, "To kill the Volturi would bring about repercussions that would affect all those around us, not just our family. And then we truly wouldn't be safe."

"No," Naruto sighed, "I understand and you're right Jasper. There is a part of me that would love nothing more than to rip Aro's head from his shoulders, but you're correct in your logic. We need the Volturi, if only to keep the humans safe and ignorant."

"So then what the hell do we do? Just let them kill us and take the kids?" Emmett growled.

"No, not exactly," Gaara interrupted, "We will negotiate with Aro and he will listen to our demands if he's smart enough to. He won't risk the chance of Naruto or myself becoming enraged when in close proximity. In order to keep his life and his power, he will listen to what we have to say."

Marcus nodded in agreement, "Yes you are right Gaara. Aro will wish to protect his interests he's cultivated painstakingly over the years and when you compare losing an army over just two children, he'll take care to be cautious."

"Then it's settled, we will speak with Aro and hopefully come to an arrangement that will ensure our family's safety," Carlisle said. Takashi nodded, "Well that matter is solved for the moment, but you're forgetting about Naru-chan's psychotic stalker."

"I think we can safely say that Sage needs to die," Jasper commented, "If we let him live, he won't stop."

"I agree with Jazz. I say we find the bastard and beat the shit out of him," Emmett smirked cracking his knuckles. Esme frowned, "Emmett mind your language in front of the children!"

"Oh yeah right, sorry Esme."

"Uncle Emmett, what's a bastard?" Lauren questioned innocently. Emmett winced when he received several firm glares or exasperated glances although Takashi, Naruto and Jacob seemed amused. Shaking her head at her mate, Rosalie patted her niece's head, "It's a bad word that you shouldn't say sweetie. Don't mind your Uncle Emmett, he's a foolish man."

"As amusing as this is, I think we're getting off track," Takashi chuckled.

"Yeah you're right. So what, do we hunt Sage down and get rid of him along with his lackies?" Jacob remarked. Gaara shook his head, "No, perhaps rather than involve ourselves in a fight we should head to Italy instead and speak with Aro as planned."

"You can't be serious!" Emmett protested. Gaara nodded, "I'm very serious. I realize how much of a threat Sage is, but we should address the matter of Aro first while we still have the time and opportunity."

"How exactly is this a better plan?" Alice asked, her tone curious rather than condescending. She merely wished to understand Gaara's reasoning.

"After our last fight with him, Sage is most likely laying in wait. None of us can deny that the battle took out a lot for both parties and certainly dealt some damage to his group. So as of now they're gathering their strength again and allowing any wounds they've received to heal," Gaara explained, "Which means we have the necessary time to deal with the Aro problem."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, "Yes… perhaps it would be best. I see where you're coming from Gaara."

Edward frowned deeply, "I'm not comfortable with the idea of leaving Sage alive and a threat to our family. It's too much of a risk."

"But if we manage to strike a deal with Aro, it could cut Sage's forces in half," Marcus stated, "I'm sure you all noticed his vampire support, especially Felix and Demitri. If we can take away that man power from him, he won't be as much of a threat to us and it'll give us more of an advantage when we eventually do clash with him again."

"I consent with Gaara," Carlisle said, "It is not the most comfortable plan for any of us, but it will give us an advantage as Marcus has explained. Without Aro's support, Sage will only have his three companions to rely on rather than the larger number he has now. Also, we would be taking away his means of tracking us down as well by relieving him of Demitri."

"But still," Edward hesitated.

"You have no choice if any of you wish to get out of this alive. This plan holds a greater chance of guaranteeing your safety by allowing you to remain a step ahead of your adversaries," Takashi explained his features serious. Edward frowned part of him understanding what his mate, his sire and Takashi were pointing out. But the more animalistic side of him didn't like the idea of leaving Sage alive and breathing. It made him uneasy.

"It just seems so dangerous," Esme whispered quietly wringing her hands in a nervous gesture. Carlisle took one of her hands, stroking his thumb over it as he consoled her, "I know dear, but we must trust Gaara and Jasper's judgments. None of us will allow any harm to come to the children or Naruto."

Gaara glanced at Alice, "Do you see anything?"

"No, it's shifting between dark and fuzzy. It's hard to say as of now," Alice replied frowning slightly as she gazed into space. None made any comment understanding that they would have to continue onward blind as long as Sage and his group were involved with the Volturi. But they prayed it would change soon enough.

"Well sounds like we've got our plan," Jasper commented.

"Yes," Naruto murmured, "We can only hope it works out the way we envision it. If not… the outcome will not be favorable for any of us."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Dusk fell upon the temple that evening, their decisions weighing heavily on their minds as one by one their group retired to their rooms. Naruto was alone as he sat in the embrace of one of the branches of the sakura trees near the entrance of the shrine, admiring the moon as it hung heavily in the sky. Edward was with the twins, most likely reading a story to them as he prepared them for bed. Pondering over his family made his stomach turn as he contemplated all that was a stake.

"Some things never change," a familiar voice stated. Glancing down Naruto tilted his head slightly when Takashi appeared smoking from a long, thin pipe appearing at ease despite the tension in the air. Blowing out a stream of smoke, the wolf demon sighed, "You always had a habit of perching on something high when you needed to think."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, "Something I developed when I was a child. I would climb the Hokage mountain in order to escape the angry villagers… just seeing things from that height and seeing what I wanted to defend always gave me a better perspective on life."

"You're worried that this won't work," Takashi pointed out.

"You and I both know that nothing ever really works out the way you plan it Takashi. I doubt that the universe will start proving us wrong now," Naruto snorted carefully hopping down to stand next to his friend. Taking another drag Takashi huffed, "Unfortunately for you, your options are limited and each has its own disastrous consequences. This is just the lesser evil of them."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Aro may be greedy and power hungry, but he's not stupid in any sense of the word. He knows that you and Gaara are forces to reckon with and that just either one of you on your own could crush him. He's not going to gamble all that's he's built up and worked for just for two small children no matter what their power might be when they grow older," Takashi assured, "The problem you should focus on is Sage. Don't count him out yet just because you aren't making any plans to confront him any time soon."

"Do you think he'll come before we leave? Or maybe he's back in Volterra right now," Naruto questioned. Takashi snorted, "Who knows, not like I exactly have some sort of homing device on him that lets me know where he is. But I know one thing is for sure, he will come after you again whether it's tomorrow or a week from today. He's fixated on you and given the chance to snatch you up, he'll take it no doubt in my mind."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have just killed him all those years ago when he first attempted to court me and became obsessive. Then we wouldn't be in this mess… then I wouldn't have lost my first child," the blond whispered bowing his head. Reaching out, Takashi placed a hand on his shoulder. He spoke softly, "What happened was unfortunate Naruto and I grieved for you because I knew how much you wanted that child. But it wasn't your fault and you had no idea any of this would have happened."

"But still… it just feels like I should have done something more."

"Naru… you can't change the past no matter how much any of us may want to. All we can do is live in the present and look to the future. You have a good family who are willing to fight with you, you have a strong mate and beautiful children… I think you're rather lucky and I'm happy for you my friend. So you should be happy for yourself too," Takashi said.

Naruto glanced at the wolf demon staring at him for a moment before smiling slightly. Placing a hand on top of his, he sighed, "I know in my heart that without you and Gaara around I wouldn't have made it as far as I have. Thank you for all of this Takashi… it means a lot to me."

"You are my friend Naruto. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you," Takashi chuckled taking another hit before blowing out more smoke, "You should get back to your mate. He's just finished tucking your little ones in."

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. I suddenly feel tired," Naruto yawned emphasizing his point. Takashi shook his head, "Well duh baka. It's been a trying day for all of us so go get some sleep."

"Alright, bossy as ever."

"You know it."

"Oyasumi Takashi."

"Oyasumi Naru," Takashi replied as he watched the blond fox walk away. Glancing at the moon, he contemplated the fate of his friends and their family. And in his heart, he prayed to the gods for their success and safety.

* * *

And that's it! Nothing much to say except that we're struggling toward the end. Hopefully this will be done soon and I can move on to other stories that need my love and care. But I am proud of myself for sticking with this and I hope that it still entertains my wonderful readers. Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	11. Negotiating with Shadows

Short chapter is short, I apologize for that. But I'm seriously running on empty with this series although I'm not going to abandon it. Really I only have one more chapter to write out which is the next one since the final chapter has been done for months now! Lol. Hopefully I'll find the strength and motivation to finish this! I'm rather excited that it's almost over and yet perhaps a little sad since this is the first major series I've taken on that hasn't been abandoned to collect dust in my laptop. So please cheer me on! Reviews are always appreciated!

Oh and there's probably a good amount of errors and misspellings in here, but I was too lazy to go through and fix it. So yup, deal with and read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/Devon, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter XI**_

_**Negotiating with Shadows**_

They only stayed for four days although Naruto had wished it was more. The shrine had been his home away from home and he spent much time there goofing off with Takashi as the world changed and passed them by. But those times were gone and there were more pressing matters to focus on. So he was forced to say goodbye for now and he had hugged Takashi tight, thanking his friend for his help and hospitality.

"Don't get so sappy Naru or people are going to start thinking you're a woman," the wolf demon had joked as he stood at the foot of the stairway to send them off. He dodged a fist and laughed, wishing them a safe trip and luck against the obstacles ahead of them. Honey brown eyes bore into Naruto and Edward as he promised, "Should you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Naruto sighed as he focused his attention away from his thoughts glancing at his family as he stood before the grand balcony doors that overlooked the night life of Rome. Edward was calmly resting against the headboard of the king sized bed, his topaz gaze never wavering from their children who slept innocently. It had been a long and exhausting day for them so it wasn't surprising that they had immediately passed out once they reached the hotel. Naruto was sure Gaara and Jacob were in a similar state in their own room unless they were unlucky enough to be plagued by various annoying thoughts like he was.

"You are still worried over our decision," Edward murmured quietly carefully brushing away some of Lauren's curls from her face. Naruto sighed knowing that Edward was just as uneasy as he was and the blond hated that. He disliked second guessing himself or any decisions he made, it never did him any good and sometimes he lost sleep over it. Such as now it seemed.

Carefully closing the curtains to block out the dark scenery, Naruto replied, "Of course I am, how can I not be? I know that logically Jasper's facts are sound and that while the probability of Aro opposing Gaara or myself is very slim, there is still a chance. And while I have no doubt that either one of us could level the Volturi if we're pissed off enough, I'm more concerned about something happening to you or the twins or the rest of our family."

"I feel the same my sun, but this is what we've chosen and we must follow through with it," Edward remarked, "To worry yourself sick over it will do little good."

"I know that… I've just lost too much already Edward. My friends, my village, our child… I don't think I have the strength to endure if anything should happen to our family," Naruto confessed quietly his chest tight and his stomach heavy with anxiety. If he was human, Naruto was pretty sure he'd be having a heart attack right now, that was how apprehensive he was. And while the shinobi in him knew that fear was a liability, he couldn't ignore it.

"Naruto," Edward whispered quietly raising himself from the bed, careful not to awaken their children. Gliding over, he took his husband into his arms and nuzzled his golden hair inhaling his scent while humming softly hoping to sooth the other. Cold hands stroked along Naruto's back as the vampire sighed, "I love you Naruto since the moment I found you injured on the side of the road all those years ago. And when we were parted, I longed for you to the point I feared I would be driven mad without you by my side. And now we are together, we have such beautiful children and a wonderful life. I will not give that up, I refuse to."

Naruto clung tightly to Edward nuzzling his chest taking in the crisp, clean scent of the rain and the cold. He listened to the deep timbre of his mate's voice, "We've both fought and lost too much to allow ourselves to be torn apart once more. Our future is foreboding at the moment, yes, but we must continue to try. You told me once that the hardest thing about life is living it and that we have to keep moving, keep looking forward toward the future. And that's what we'll do. I promise we'll go home, our children will be safe and we'll be happy Naruto."

"I love you," Naruto croaked his throat tight and his eyes burning with tears. He was so tired of war, so tired of fighting. All he wanted was peace, to be allowed even a small bit of happiness. Was it so much to ask for?

"It's never too much to ask for," Edward murmured tilting the blond demon's chin up and claiming his lips in a chase kiss. Pulling away he remarked, "You should sleep. It's been an exhausting day for us and tomorrow will not fair any better. You'll need your strength."

Naruto nodded knowing his lover was right. He made no fuss when Edward guided him to their bed, carefully sliding under the covers and embracing his children. He savored their scents, the sound of their heart beats and the heat of their tiny bodies; it was a reassurance that they were there and alive. He just needed that comfort. A cool hand ran nimble fingers through Naruto's hair and over his ear, toying with the point before gliding to his cheek. Relaxing, he let out a soft sigh and under the caresses of his vampire Naruto felt himself finally embrace sweet darkness.

Edward smiled gently relieved when Naruto's breathing slowed and his thoughts became quiet. It pained him to see his lover distraught and unnerved, it was nothing like the usual goofy or confident Naruto he was used to. In some ways the blonde's fears were justified. He really had lost much over his life time and it was frightening to think that tomorrow could end badly for them if they weren't cautious. But that's why Edward would remain cautious, he wouldn't allow Aro to destroy his family and steal his children; he wouldn't allow Sage to touch Naruto ever again.

"I promise," Edward thought embracing his family closer, "I will fight to keep you safe."

x-x-x-x-x

Had it been another time, Naruto would have admired and basked in the beautiful architect around him as he had once done many years ago when he first visited Volterra with its grand cathedrals and quaint homes lining bustling streets as the humans shopped. But the ancient buildings held little appeal to the fox demon, the city having become a stain in his memory merely because of its association with Aro and the Volturi. The same man he was driving to see at this very moment, a vampire he wanted nothing more than to rip apart and burn before scattering him to the winds.

But it wasn't a wise move since the Volturi, despite its hostility toward Naruto's family, still served a purpose of maintaining order and keeping the humans ignorant of the truth. To rid of them would break down the order that had been built up; rogue vampires would feel no need to abide by the laws if there was no power to fear backing it. It was for this sole reason that the blond wasn't going in and burning every last vermin into ash, but it didn't mean Naruto wasn't going to give the arrogant vampire a piece of his mind.

"I don't feel good about this," Jacob muttered as he gazed out the window of their rental taking in the sites as they passed by, observing the humans as they ignorantly went about their day. They had no clue what evil, what horror resided within the ancient castle that loomed over their small city. Gaara squeezed his hand in comfort, "We mustn't lose our focus under the pressure of worry."

"Yeah Jacob, don't jinx us," Naruto attempted to joke hoping to make light of the mood, but it fell flat. They were all worried, fearful even but they had to present a strong front. Even the faintest hint of doubt could be their downfall and they knew it.

"Do not reveal weakness to Aro," Marcus advised, "He will use it to his advantage."

"Quite the guy isn't he?" Jacob snorted frowning darkly. He only relaxed marginally when Gaara shifted closer to him, the red haired demon slowly growing more comfortable with touching and affection. He was accepting the bond which made the shifter happy despite their situation. Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel making a dent in it, "Weakness isn't an option in the presence of the Volturi. I won't give Aro an opening to take Devon and Lauren."

"It won't happen Edward," Gaara assured, "None of us will allow it."

"I can't help but wonder if maybe bringing the others along was a good idea," Jacob pointed out. The rest of the Cullens as well as the twins had followed them into the city, but then parted on their own way. Naruto hadn't wanted to leave them in Rome but didn't want them to step into the castle as well so a compromise was made.

Carlisle had promised they would remain in the city, stating that the women would enjoy a shopping trip and that the twins could use some new outfits since they were still rapidly growing, appearing three years old now. Marcus glanced at the shifter, "They are in the city center shopping which is nowhere near the castle. They will be surrounded by humans and even if Aro is aware of their presence, he will not risk exposing himself in such a fashion."

"At this point I don't think even that's going to stop him. I'm sure he'll find a way to get to them if he can after all, you're the one saying we shouldn't underestimate him," Jacob protested. He didn't like being the one to bring down the mood, but he was trying to be realistic. This was the Volturi's city and he was positive that Aro knew it like the back of his hand; he would be aware of who came and went. And if this was true, then it didn't seem wise to allow the rest of the coven to wander around; he didn't want anything to happen to the twins.

"Either way, we need to focus on coming out of this with a truce," Edward stated, "It's the only way to ensure our safety."

"The only way short of total annihilation," Naruto growled. Nothing else was said as they continued their drive before finally arriving to the castle. With directions from Marcus, they managed to find a more secret, separate entrance that they could take without drawing unwanted attention. It seemed to lead to an underground parking garage where there were several other vehicles, most likely for the coven's use although rare as it may be. And of course the moment their car came to a stop, familiar members of the Volturi stepped out from the shadows their red eyes locked on them as they observed them carefully.

"Follow us, Lord Aro is waiting," Alec ordered as he stood with his sister, both refusing to let their gazes wander to Naruto. Demitri stood behind them appearing bored while Felix focused on Gaara, his eyes wild and hungry with blood lust although he remained in place. Yet there was no doubt that his restraint was fraying the longer he stood in Gaara's presence. Jacob glared as he moved protectively in front of his mate while sand shifted restlessly around the red haired demon's feet.

Cautiously the group trailed behind their guides as they navigated through a series of passage ways, Marcus in the lead followed by Edward, Naruto, Gaara and Jacob. The only source of light were crude torches that made a few of them raise an eyebrow in disbelief but there were no comments. They had other matters to focus on after all. So they carried on for several minutes before finally passing through a door which led to a grand hall that was tastefully decorated. Tilting his head slightly, Naruto listened hearing the faintest of shuffling to the right end of the hall; anxious movement which could only mean that the rest of the Volturi laid beyond those doors.

His hunch was correct as they were led to the imposing doorway, the wooden structures opening with heavy groans that announced their arrival. The small group stood a little straighter as they stepped pass the threshold ignoring the wary vampires around them, focusing instead on Aro and Caius who sat on their thrones as if they didn't have a care in the world. Their confidence put them immediately on edge, but they didn't show it. Standing and holding out his arms in salutation Aro greeted, "Welcome, such a pleasure to have you here in my home. I trust your trip was well?"

"As to be expected," Marcus replied nodding faintly to his former comrade. Clapping his hands Aro smiled benevolently, "I'm pleased to hear this. It's amazing how much travel has changed over the last few decades. I remember before when the only transport available were horses and small wooden ships."

"As fascinating as this trip down memory lane is, I think we're straying from the topic of why we're here," Gaara cut in. Aro frowned but nodded, "Very well, straight to the point. Although I will be honest, I was slightly surprised by your message requesting a diplomatic meeting. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Being in hiding gives one a lot of time to talk and think. Some irritating, but valid points were brought up during these talks and so plans had to change. As such, we've come here to propose a truce between our covens," Edward explained although his words were clipped and cold. Tilting his head Aro questioned, "A truce you say?"

"Yes. You are to swear to disband your vendetta against us and to cease your plot to kidnap my children; you are not allowed to raise harm toward my family, the Cullens or any associated with us. In exchange, we leave you and your tiny kingdom alone and standing," Naruto stated his eyes narrowed as he glared at Aro. The vampire gazed back frowning deeply, anger churning in his eyes. Caius stood glaring down haughtily at the group, "Why should we abide to these rules, why should we honor them?"

"Because if you don't I swear to you that I will level this place and your army to the ground. I will bring a literal hell onto earth if you piss me off enough." A trickle of killing intent rolled off of Naruto his eyes briefly flashing red. Gaara and the others felt chills race up their spines, they knew the blond was dead serious. The vampires broke into whispering as many of them shuffled nervously at the tense atmosphere. But neither Aro nor Caius seemed bothered, their anger melting away and once more their confidence returned.

"They're looking way too smug about something," Jacob thought glancing briefly at Edward to see if he was picking up anything from their thoughts. The bronze haired vampire glanced back and minutely shook his head, they were blocking him.

Smiling, Aro chuckled, "As tempting as this proposition sounds, I must respectfully decline."

"Have you lost your mind Aro? Surely even you must realize when you're out powered," Marcus protested. Chuckling again, Aro sighed, "Normally yes I would, but you see my dear Marcus the higher powers are favoring me this day. After all, I've gained the advantage."

As if waiting for his words, the doors opened once more drawing attention toward it and the group felt their stomachs drop a bit. Sage walked in with a smug swagger, his followers dutifully trailing behind him as they guarded their prisoners. Naruto gripped Edward's arm tightly as the Cullens were escorted in, Rosalie and Emmett holding the twins protectively while trying to sooth their obvious distress. Watery blue eyes peered out in fear as they shook before spotting them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lauren cried in terror. Parental instinct rose up in the pair as they held in the urge to rush over and soothe their children, remaining in place. Devon sniffled, whimpering, "Marcus!" It seemed the pull of soul mates was strong and although Devon was young, he understood that the older vampire was safety; that he would be protected in those arms. Marcus offered only a slight smile doing what he could to alleviate his tiny mate's distress.

"Jacob was right, we should have left them in Rome," Gaara thought, "We didn't account for Sage and his lackies to be here, we just assumed they would either still be healing or out searching for us. No doubt they forced the Cullens here using the threat of exposure or even harm to the children."

"As you can see, you are in no position to make demands," Aro stated, a smug tone in his voice. Turning toward the vampire, Naruto growled, "Release my family Aro."

"Why should I? I have you all here, I could easily just dispose of you and keep the little ones as I intended to do."

"Release them right now! Or I will make you regret that you ever laid eyes on me!" Red chakra flared drawing up gusts of wind as power pulsated from the small blond. Blue eyes which were normally cheerful turned deadly with rage as they bled crimson and for the first time in centuries, the wrath of Kyuubi was being unleashed.

* * *

And that's it! The major battle with take place next chapter! Hopefully I'll get it out soonish and that it'll be epic! Please leave a review, they're always appreciated and what keep me going! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	12. Seeing Red Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/Devon, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**Seeing Red Again**

Ancient legends once told of the raw power of the biju; massive beasts created out of pure energy that could level forests and tame seas with just a single swipe of one of their tails. Each were deadly in their element, but none more so than the Kyuubi no Kitsune; the nine tailed fox who ruled over the rest of the biju. But such tales were lost over time and people forgot the truth, some even thought them to be exaggerations in order to invoke fear. After all, such creatures couldn't exist anyway, it just wasn't possible. Yet as the vampires of the Volturi stood trapped in a room with a raging Naruto, trickles of fear that were lost with their mortality suddenly made itself known again. It seemed that they weren't just fairy tales.

Holding himself steady, Aro hissed, "If you make even one foolish move, I will have your family ripped apart before your eyes!"

"I don't think that's necessary," Gaara countered. Without warning sand sprung out from the cracks of the stone floors under the Cullens and with a forceful wave, swiped Sage and his comrades aside. Hell immediately broke loose as Edward, Jacob and Marcus sprung into action while the Cullens pressed closer together. The twins were handed off to Carlisle and Esme while their children stood guard. With fury burning in his veins, Aro raised his hand shouting, "Kill them!"

The vampires sprung forth, teeth and claws bared with intent to kill. Yet they never made it as flames of black and red sparked in the air in a glorious display, quickly raising up and enclosing to form a barrier. Some vampires were burned alive and others were more fortunate but most were kept outside hissing in fear as the heat of the room rose. Even Aro and Caius had been forced to retreat back in order to avoid suffering the same fate as their pawns, blind and deaf to the tides of the battle that was occurring beyond the flames.

"Well this is great!" Emmett shouted as he grabbed one of the vampires that managed to avoid death and snapped its neck before tossing the body into the fire. Rosalie hissed and knocked several away behaving very much like a mother cat protecting her kittens. It was rare that any of the Cullens were forced to fight or participate in battles, but when it came to family they were willing to do anything.

"Can you see anything Alice?" Jasper called to his mate as he crushed a skull under his foot. The pixie vampire shook her head, visible fear in her features. She couldn't see anything, there were too many demons involved in the equation and it was seriously messing with her power. She was just as blind as the rest of her family and that frightened her, she couldn't prevent what was to come if it wasn't in their favor.

x-x-x-x-x

There was so little space to move as freely as he wished which left Marcus at a disadvantage that he couldn't afford. And then there were the flames that Naruto had conjured to consider, they honestly made him nervous and would most likely kill him if he touched them. But he was also sure that they would kill Asher as well if he got too close, so his only chance of defeating the other was to basically burn him alive.

"Well, isn't this pleasant? We get to fight again old man," Asher grinned, hands on his hips.

"Indeed and this time I will not go easy on you," Marcus replied his eyes narrowed.

Asher snorted and laughed, "You go easy on me? That's a joke. Maybe it was our mistake for not taking you seriously, but this time you're going to learn the superiority of demons."

"We shall see."

Asher crouched and launched himself at Marcus who met his assault head on. They wasted no time in trading blows, their fists moving at lighting fast speeds. What set off the alarms in his mind was that Marcus realized that perhaps there was truth to Asher's words. He was certainly moving faster than before and the power that rolled off of him was heavier. Not to mention it was becoming increasingly difficult for Marcus to land a blow to the thunder demon who just smiled and moved.

Dodging a bolt of electricity to the head, Marcus frowned as he thought, "This isn't good. At this rate, I might not be able to do enough damage to end him."

"Come on old man, don't tell me you're getting tired already! I've only just started!" Asher taunted as he once more increased his speed. He was becoming too fast for Marcus to keep up with which wasn't pleasant for him to admit. It only meant that he was in trouble if he didn't make his move swiftly. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus noticed the fire flicker as if to gain his attention. He spared the briefest glance, finding his own red eyes locking with scarlet orbs that lingered in the flames which startled him. Marcus bounced his attention to Naruto who remained where he was, focusing his attention on his barrier of fire, but the former Volturi leader could detect the faintest smirk on the blond demon's face.

"Telling me something are you?" Marcus wondered before ducking a fist.

"Focus old man or you're not going to make it any fun for me!" Asher snickered as he flecked his claws, lightening crackling from his finger tips. Deciding to trust Naruto, Marcus took the offensive as he pushed up his own speed. He just needed to maintain it long enough to get a good hit, that's all he needed. Asher grinned as he traded blows with the vampire, finding great amusement in his struggle to keep up with him. The vampires had thought they had beaten them and so they became cocky, but Asher was sure they were learning just how strong demons were. They had been messing around with the Cullens before and perhaps had slightly underestimated them as well, but now they were serious; the gloves were off.

"Is that all you got? So much for being a great vampire leader!"

Marcus ignored the baiting, remaining focused as he drew closer to his target. Each swipe and punch he made lessened the gap between them. He just had to keep up his speed and stay focused, he couldn't be distracted. The smell of sizzling ozone warned Marcus as he dodged the electricity that was aimed for his midsection. If it had hit, most likely there would have been a hole. Taking a chance, Marcus ducked under Asher's arm and slipped into his blind spot. Drawing his fist back, he delivered a solid punch to the chest sending the demon skidding across the floor although Asher managed to stop himself from going into the fire.

Glancing back the flames, Asher threw his head back and laughed, "That was your plan? Send me flying into the flames? Well sorry to say, but it failed badly! And now I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!"

But Asher never got his chance. Like a snake striking, the fire lashed out and seemed to grab a hold of the thunder demon immediately beginning to consume him. Marcus could only watch and listen as Asher screamed and withered in agony as he was burned alive. Nothing would be left of him, not even ash and once more Marcus saw those scarlet eyes. He was grateful for his friend and made a mental note to never piss Naruto off like this.

x-x-x-x-x

Rarely did Gaara ever find himself truly annoyed over anything; he had learned long ago to never allow people to get under his skin. To do so would be considered a weakness and demons couldn't afford such things if they wished to survive. But right now, Gaara was definitely feeling an inkling of annoyance as he faced off with Felix. The vampire had, through sheer dumb luck, made it through the fire unscathed and of course had immediately focused his sights on the red haired demon.

Jacob had been with Gaara at first helping his intended fight, but then the twin ice demons stepped in and split them. But Gaara wasn't worried, he knew Jacob could take care of himself and chances were Jasper and Emmett would help since there were no other vampires left alive. So there was no need to concern himself greatly as he needed to focus on his opponent. Easily bypassing a fist, Gaara glided back his limbs loose and relaxed. He was done playing, his family had been through enough drama and it was time to show the Volturi why he and Naruto were the stuff of legends.

"You know, the more you deny me the more I want you," Felix leered, his red eyes glinting with lust and hunger. Gaara sneered, his sand launching itself at the vampire who moved with impressive speed. But Gaara wasn't letting him get away, not while he was still breathing.

"So quiet you are, not sure if I like that," Felix teased, "I might have to hurt you a bit in order to hear your voice. I wonder how pretty you scream."

"You won't find out," Gaara stated raising his arms to block a blow before swiping his leg out kicking the vampire in the side, hearing a crack. He then delivered rapid punches to his midsection before sending him flying away. Felix landed with a crouch and held his side growling. Gaara wasted no time with a follow through, once more his fists and feet a blur of movement as he landed blows upon his enemy. Felix snarled and hissed as he weaved or blocked, but he was struggling to keep up with the speed of the red haired demon. He had heard of the strength and the power of the biju from Aro, but Felix hadn't expected this. He just needed one chance, one moment to get close enough and the tempting morsel would be his.

"I can smell your blood, it makes my mouth water and I can hear it pumping through you," Felix purred, "Are you afraid?"

Gaara snorted ducking and twisting away gracefully while his sand arched and dive bombed the vampire. While managing to dodge on, Felix wasn't lucky enough to escape the other attack. The sand wrapped around his left arm and with a loud grind followed by a sickening snap and pop, Gaara watched as his precious sand tore away the vampire's arm. Felix snarled and roared in pain while arm was tossed away to be greedily consumed by the fire.

"I will not show mercy," Gaara said, his voice cold and detached.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Felix hissed clutching his stub, eyes glinting with rage and blood lust. The playful and cocky attitude was gone. Running on his fury, Felix went with the direct approach as he charged right for Gaara. But the red haired demon was ready, predicting this the moment the vampire lost control. Sand that had been lying on the floor sprung up and quickly wrapped around Felix, binding and encasing him in a thick, compressed cocoon. Try as he might, Felix wouldn't budge despite using all his strength.

"I can rest easier now that I know you will no longer haunt my footsteps," Gaara remarked softly, his eyes glinting to a deadly yellow before fading back to their icy blue green. Felix felt a cold dread settle in his stomach as reality hit him. Without an ounce of remorse, Gaara flicked his wrist and the sand disposed of the vampire into the fire, the black and red flames happily engulfing the screeching creature as it died slowly and painfully.

Sighing softly, Gaara turned searching out for his mate. He spotted Jacob fighting the twin ice demons, Othello and Ophelia, along with Jasper and Emmett. Several feet behind them were the rest of the Cullens along with Devon and Lauren. The trio was surprisingly doing well working together and holding their own, but it was obvious the demons were gaining the upper hand as they began to pick up their speed.

"They're toying with them," Gaara thought, realizing he would have to step in immediately or else someone was going to be gravely wounded. Or perhaps worse.

"Disgusting sub creatures!" Ophelia shouted, "Be gone from my sight!"

"Naw, we like it right here," Emmett grinned before dodging out of the way of gleaming claws. Ophelia growled crouching to attack again but was tackled aside by Jacob who snarled and bared his teeth barking. The female ice demon hissed standing, preparing to attack again. A hand on her shoulder prevented her and she glanced back to see her brother.

"Calm yourself sister, we are stronger when we are together," Othello reasoned. Ophelia blinked before smirking darkly, "You're right."

"Shall we?" Othello offered as he held out his hand, summoning his chakra as it condensed together to form dozens of shards of ice. But they weren't clear, they were a dark inky black signifying that they were laced with poison. Ophelia copied her brother her smirk widening. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob tensed at her features, sensing that the next attack wasn't going to be favorable. Aiming at Jacob, Othello said, "Farewell wolf."

"Look out!" Emmett shouted as the shards weren't sent flying, nearly disappearing with how fast their trajectory was. Jasper moved to knock Jacob away, but stopped short as sand rose up to shield the shifter, the thick wall taking the brunt of the attack. Glancing over he saw Gaara appear next to his mate, his eyes narrowed as he lowered the sand.

"Hm, this was not expected," Othello commented.

Ophelia sneered at Gaara, "Why do you side yourself with these weak creatures?"

"Because they're my family," Gaara replied his sand slithering around him as it poised itself to strike, "And I will protect them."

"Then we will kill them," Othello remarked as he took stance. Neither of the ice twins noticed the fire not far behind them as it swayed and moved as if it were alive; there was a flash of red eyes and then they were gone.

Emmett grinned darkly, confident, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Oh? And why not?" Ophelia hissed.

Jasper shrugged lazily, "You'll piss off Naruto."

And much like with Felix and Asher, the flames lashed out and grasped the struggle twins burning them alive as their screams filled the air. Gaara frowned while Jacob wiggled his nose at the smell of burnt flesh, moving closer to his intended. Emmett patted Jasper's shoulder as he said, "Too late for that warning bro."

"It seems so."

"Hey, anyone got some marshmallows?" Emmett suddenly asked. The others just gave him dry looks.

x-x-x-x-x

Edward huffed softly as he crouched low, his topaz eyes never wavering from Sage who was also watching him. It became quite obvious to him that Sage was done playing games and he had begun to pull out all the stops. Edward was sure that if it hadn't been for his mind reading abilities, he would most likely be dead. And while the odds were growing against him, the bronze haired vampire refused to give up. He had promised the moment he tied himself to Naruto that he would always protect the blond and the same mind set applied to his children. He couldn't live without them and he wasn't going to leave them alone to suffer a grim fate.

"Growing tired?" Sage taunted.

Edward glared, "Never."

"Why do you continue to fight when you know you can't win? Your persistence is folly," Sage said as he circled closer to Edward. The vampire watched him carefully never letting Sage leave his sights. Smirking, he continued, "You should have just given up long ago, it would have saved you the trouble. But now because of your stubbornness and pride, you'll lose everything."

"You're one to talk of pride," Edward growled.

"It's only logical for such a powerful demon like Naruto to mate with another of his own kind, not some abomination like you," Sage sneered.

"Too bad for you, but Naruto chose me long before he met you. It didn't matter to him that I was human, he loved me and I loved him in return. I'm not letting you take that away."

"He cannot love you!" Sage shouted, "He's too good for the likes of you! And he will see it, he will see how weak and helpless you truly are! Once he realizes this, he'll come to me!"

"I wouldn't count on it, you can't control a free spirit like Naruto," Edward remarked as he attacked. Sage blocked his attempt and kicked at Edward who dodged, retaliating. Again they fought on, trading blows and words as they pushed harder, trying to overcome each other. But Sage's power was growing, slowly he was gaining speed and force. Edward was only fortunate to have his gift as he was sure without it he wouldn't be as lucky. But he still took damage and it was getting to the point where he couldn't even attack anymore, only defend.

"Do you see it now vermin? A lowly vampire like you doesn't deserve a powerful mate like Naruto!" Sage exclaimed as he kicked at Edward sending him skidding across the floor and nearly into the fire, "You boasted that you would protect Naruto and yet you can barely protect yourself! You miserable creature!"

Huffing, Edward glared at Sage before he felt familiar thoughts brushing at his senses. Glancing over from the corner of his eye, he spotted Naruto standing watching him. Those red eyes gazed into his topaz, conveying love and trust. He briefly wondered what his mate was planning as he watched the blond fade into the fire only to be bombarded with images. He saw the fiery tails bind Sage while Naruto glared at him and then there was blood. Blinking, Edward glanced back at where Naruto once stood before focusing on Sage. The dark demon drew closer his eyes full of anger, greed and madness.

"It's over vampire, I've won and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Sage smirked, "So I think it's best you say goodbye."

Edward tensed ready to bolt when he blinked as four crimson tails shot out from the fire behind him and latched onto Sage. The demon struggled but was held bound by his limbs and raised in the air. Glancing back, Edward watched as Naruto stepped out of his flames his presence and intensity commanding attention and respect. The blond gazed at Sage with distain before focusing on his mate.

"Are you okay?" Naruto murmured as he reached up to touch his cold cheek. Edward leaned into the gesture and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Release me!" Sage ordered struggling.

Glaring, Naruto growled, "So that you may slaughter my mate and family? I don't think so Sage, this has gone on long enough and I'm done with you."

"You're mine! You belong to me!"

"Never," Naruto hissed stepping closer to his captive, "I will never belong to you. You are the cause of this mess, the source of my pain and the loss of my child. For that, I cannot forgive you nor will I show you mercy."

"You're mine! You're mine! You belong to me Naruto! Mine!" Sage raved, becoming lost in his own delusions and insanity. Naruto stared at the other demon blankly before reaching out to touch his cheek. Sage stilled and blinked violet eyes at the blond, gazing at him with a mixture of adoration, lust and lunacy. Reaching up further, a claw rested upon one of Sage's eyes.

"This is for my mate," Naruto said as he dug his claws into Sage's socket and ripped out his eye, tossing the bloody gore away.

"This is for my children, living and dead." He repeated the motion with other eye and Sage was screaming as he struggled in agony. Edward watched, unmoved and without pity as his beloved tore into the demon who had nearly cost them everything.

"And this," Naruto paused resting his bloody hand on Sage's neck, "This is for me Sage. This is for everything you've done to me, all the harm you've cause to myself and this is my retribution. Goodbye Sage, I hope you enjoy hell." And without pause, he ripped out Sage's throat while releasing his body. Red eyes watched dispassionately as the dark fox demon gagged on his own blood, twitching and gasping on the floor as he bled out.

Glancing back at his husband, he questioned, "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine, his blood is not even appealing to me," Edward replied, his face showing disgust at the thought. He glanced briefly at his family was they made their way over, the twins cradled against their grandparents who had covered their eyes and ears to block out the carnage that had unfolded. Nodding at them, Naruto gazed at the wall of flames knowing what was on the other side. In a low voice he growled, "I think we should have another little chat with Aro."

x-x-x-x-x

The vampires of Volturi could only stand around staring at the flames that separated them from the chaos and carnage that was going on inside. Aro was still and tense as he listened, slowly realizing what sort of monster he had unleashed. For the first time since his mortality, Aro felt an icy trickle of fear creep down his spine as he wondered what would become of them. Minutes seemed to pass like hours as they waited, still as statues as they listened until finally the noise died down and was replaced with absolute silence.

Then, the fire began to shrink slowly revealing the Cullens, Naruto, Gaara, Marcus and Jacob. If his heart was still beating, Aro was sure that it would have stilled when the red gaze of the blond fox demon burned into him, showing their wrath and displeasure. When the last of the flames dissipated, Naruto stepped forward while the others remained behind, confident in their safety as none of the vampires were willing to get close to them. Elegantly, Naruto glided along the floor and made his way up the few steps onto the raised platform where the remaining Volturi leaders stood.

Caius was frozen, refusing to make a move to draw the attention of the deadly creature in front of him and Aro was no better. Stopping, Naruto gazed at them with those intense eyes; those crimson pools of fire that swirled with fury, resentment, and death. Despite how still he was, Naruto was tense as if barely suppressing his urge to just slaughter the pair where they stood. His tails were the only thing that moved as they lazily swayed back and forth, giving the deceptive notion that their master was calm.

Finally after several tense moments, Naruto spoke, "Aro of the Volturi."

Straightening, Aro stepped forward, "What need do you have of me Lord Kyuubi?"

"To make a treaty with you. From this day forward, under no circumstances shall you interfere with the lives of my family. You shall never raise a hand of harm toward us nor shall you in any way attempt to abduct my children in order to gain any power that they may develop. You shall leave us to our isolation and may only contact us in order to ensure that we remain hidden from the humans. If you honor this treaty, I along with Gaara will leave your kingdom and your army standing. Failure to abide will result in your destruction. Are we agreed?"

Aro stared at Naruto who gazed back, his voice having been steady and firm. He was no longer Naruto, but rather Kyuubi; the most powerful biju who commanded the respect of all other demons. Aro had lost, all his careful planning and his pawns were gone, left as nothing but dust in the wake of Naruto's fury. Knowing that he had no other choice, Aro nodded as he frowned darkly, "We are agreed. The Volturi shall no longer darken your door step."

"Very good," Naruto purred, "I'm glad we could come to an accord. Good day Aro."

Without another word, the blond turned and walked back toward his family, calmly guiding them out through the doors from which they came. Never once did they look back, having made their point. As the doors shut behind them, Aro found himself sitting down and nearly slumping in his seat as the oppressive air lifted from the hall. His greed had nearly cost him everything and while seething with rage, Aro wasn't foolish enough to pursue the Cullens. He had made an oath and he would keep it. Two hybrid children were not worth his power and his kingdom despite how tempting they were.

"No, I'll keep my power as long as I never had to witness Kyuubi's blood wrath again," Aro thought as he closed his eyes. It was finally over.

* * *

Finally, got this done and out. I personally think this chapter is crap, but it couldn't be helped. I had no will to work on this, I've had little to no interest in this series for a couple of months now. But I still wanted to finish it because I was so close. So forgive me if the fight scenes and everything are shit, I tried my best considering circumstances. It was just really like pulling teeth for me, I could not find my motivation. But here it is and it's done. Again, I tried my hardest but I have no more interest in this and I'm leaving it to rest now that it's finished. I have other stories I want to work on. It was a good run though, I'm proud that I pushed myself to get this done and that it was one of my longest running series ever. Thank you all for the support you've shown me, I hope the last chapter makes up for this crap.

Oh and if people bitch, I'm just going to say fuck you and that's it. I don't care anymore so don't waste your breath.

But if you like it then I'm glad you at least enjoyed it. This is really for you readers who have supported me. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. Thanks again!

**~Seth**


	13. Eternity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the OCs

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairings), mentions of **M-Preg **(male pregnancy), AU, violence, angst, **sexual situations**, etc.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Jacob/Gaara, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Marcus/Devon, Bella/Edward (one-sided), Sage/Naruto (one-sided), and Felix/Gaara (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**Eternity**

_I find mortals amusing sometimes when you listen or observe them. Humans are led to believe that immortality is a gift; to remain young forever, to never face death or sickness. But in reality it is a curse. To be immortal is to never change, to continue as you are while the world moves on without you. All that you once knew become faded memories; all those that you were close to grow old and eventually pass on. To be immortal, you can never linger in one place for long; can never establish relationships or roots; never be close to people. _

_It is sometimes a lonely and cold existence, but sometimes there are those who are fortunate to find others to spend their eternity with. I'm one of the lucky ones; for a long time I had Gaara by my side and I was content as long as I wasn't alone for long. Then I chanced upon a human boy who would later become a vampire and my mate. Through him I gained a family and a home, things I had never had before and never felt I would obtain. But life seemed to prove me wrong._

_Eternity is a long time, far too long for even the oldest of us. Despite the fact that we won our battle, the war sadly wasn't over. It wouldn't be the last time the Volturi would come to our door seeking to gain control or use us for their own purposes. It wouldn't be the last time that I would have to fight, to kill in order to protect my family, my friends, my mate or children. But I don't like to think about those times. Rather I prefer the lull in between, the peace that we indulge in that makes the rest of the world seem unimportant. After all those battles are another story for a different time._

"Aiden! You little brat! Get out!"

Edward paused in the middle of his serenade glancing up at the ceiling in a mix of disapproval, amusement and exasperation. Naruto sat nearby sharpening some of his weapons, shaking his head at the screeching of his daughter. If it wasn't one thing, it was another when it came to his children. But it was just a normal occurrence in their home. There was always something going on as family came and went.

Currently, Jasper and Alice were vacationing in New Zealand while Rosalie had dragged Emmett to France; more specifically Paris, claiming that it had been a while since she had a good shopping trip. And just the week before Carlisle and Esme had returned from Alaska after visiting the Denali coven. So at the moment, things were rather slow and lazy since it was also summer meaning no school. But this also meant more opportunities for causing or getting into trouble. Naruto sensed movement as he glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a blur race into the sitting room and duck behind Edward's piano.

"Aiden, what did you do now?" Edward questioned. A blond head poked out from its hiding place, ears perked as they listened for sounds. Soon a young face appeared blinking wide green-gold eyes as they tried to appear innocent. Aiden Gabriel Cullen was the youngest child out of the three, five years old compared to Lauren and Devon's forty. And he took greatly after Naruto, always getting into trouble and mischief wherever he went.

"I didn't do anything Dad," Aiden pouted.

"Don't lie to your father Aiden," Naruto scolded.

"What's Lauren screaming about now?" Devon's voice inquired as he stepped through the door leading out to the back yard, Marcus at his side. The pair had been out hunting for most of the early afternoon deciding to spend some quality time together. Marcus raised an eyebrow when he spotted Asher hiding, "I take it you've been impish again Aiden?"

"Maaaybe," the blond hybrid drawled smiling. Rolling his eyes at his younger brother Devon walked over and flicked his forehead, "She's going to kill you one day."

"Naw, she loves me."

"You shouldn't pick on your sister too much Aiden," Naruto stated as Marcus took a seat next to him, book in hand. A moment later Lauren appeared like a woman with a purpose, zeroing in on her younger brother. Glaring she growled, "Stop trying to break into the bathroom while I'm using it!"

"You were taking too long!" Aiden exclaimed, "I really had to go!"

"There are other bathrooms in the house!"

"Alright you two, that's enough. Lauren, there's no need to yell and Aiden, stop bothering your sister. You could have used one of the other bathrooms if you had to go so badly," Edward sighed. Aiden stuck his tongue out at Lauren who shook her fist at him before walking off, heading back upstairs. Devon snorted in amusement as he leaned against Marcus who continued to read, used to the shouting matches between the siblings.

"Must you always piss your sister off?" Naruto questioned as Aiden flopped onto the other couch in the room. The blond hybrid grinned, "Yes?"

"He's your son Naruto," Edward stated as he continued to play already knowing what his mate was thinking. Naruto glared at the vampire, "As he's yours too. You were just as mischievous as I was when you were young."

"I find that hard to believe," Esme giggled as she walked into the room carrying a plate of fresh baked cookies. Devon and Aiden practically launched themselves at their grandmother, kissing her cheek and thanking her as they took a few cookies. Smiling, Naruto reached for one as he nodded, "Oh yes, we used to play pranks quite a bit. Edward was very devious."

"It's because you corrupted me," Edward remarked appearing embarrassed; if he could blush, he would have.

"Nope, I can't take the credit for your fun side."

"Alright you two, enough teasing. When are Gaara and Jacob stopping by again?" Esme questioned. Marcus replied, "I believe they stated that they would be here in an hour from what I understood when Naruto talked to them earlier today."

"Yup, they're just passing through on their way to California," Naruto elaborated. About a year ago the pair decided to take a road trip across the US visiting each state with the exception of Alaska and Hawaii. Although the last time Naruto had talked to them, they had mentioned flying out there after the trip was done since Jacob wanted to try the surfing spots he heard about. Esme smiled clapping her hands, "Oh good! Carlisle should be home around that time so I suppose I'll start making dinner then."

"Do you need help grandma?" Aiden inquired. Since he was young Aiden had a fascination with cooking and the kitchen which the family encouraged. Rosalie liked to brag that he would become a famous chef one day. Nodding, Esme led her youngest grandson into the kitchen as the rest settled back down. Edward continued to play filling the air with music while Naruto tended to his weapons and Marcus quietly read, running his fingers through Devon's hair as the young hybrid napped against his mate.

It was a little over an hour later that they heard a car drive up. Naruto stood and moved toward the door knowing it was his friends since Carlisle had arrived home fifteen minutes earlier. Opening the door, the blond fox grinned and rushed out throwing himself at Gaara who caught him with ease while Jacob laughed in the background. Shaking his head, Gaara sighed in fond exasperation, "Must you always do that?"

"Yup! You're my brother, I'm allowed!"

"Well he's my mate and I say it's not aloud," Jacob joked as he walked over and patted his friend on the back, "Good to see you Naruto."

"Same here, come on we should get inside. Esme cooked dinner and she's dying for you to try her new recipes," Naruto grinned ushering them inside. They were warmly greeted by the rest of the household, especially the children who tackled their uncles in a similar fashion as their mother. Again Jacob laughed and hugged them firmly while Gaara rolled his eyes, but gazed upon them with warmth and adoration.

"Always good to know you three still love us," Jacob joked.

"Of course!" Lauren chirped while Devon and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure that love has nothing to do with the possibility of receiving gifts huh?" Gaara stated, humor coloring his voice. The twins and Aiden blinked innocently as they shook their heads. Behind them the rest of the family were just smiling, obviously detecting the lie. Reaching out to ruffle Asher's hair, Gaara said, "Well they're still out in the car so you'll have to wait till later for them."

Their ears drooped as they pouted playfully, but Esme giggled as she interrupted, "Well now that Gaara and Jacob are here shall we start dinner?"

"Definitely, the kitchen smells good!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved away. They settled themselves around the dining table as Esme and Aiden brought out dinner, the vampires observing as their living counterparts began to fill their plates. Conversation was made as they ate, Carlisle and Marcus questioning Jacob and Gaara about their trip while Esme fretted over them as she was prone to do. The pair talked about their various stops, the sights they saw and the people they met.

"We need to go to Vegas Edward!" Naruto remarked as he helped himself to seconds. The bronze haired vampire hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps for our anniversary then?"

"Yeah! And we should bring Alice! We could totally clean out a casino!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Cullen! You will not use your sister to cheat a casino out of their money, do you understand me young man!" Esme scolded while the rest of the table laughed. Naruto pouted and grumbled about unfairness. Jacob shrugged, "Meh, gambling wasn't as great as it's made to be. Gaara and I got pretty bored after a while. But we found quite a few delicious places to eat!"

"We went to that famous all you can eat buffet at the Bellagio Hotel. It was really good, but I had to stop Jacob from eating everything," Gaara commented much to his mate's mortification. The shifter blushed, "Babe!"

"I could see that," Carlisle chuckled.

After an hour, the dining room was finally cleared as they moved into the living room. Jacob briefly left to fetch the children's gifts while everyone else situated themselves; Carlisle and Esme shared a love seat, Marcus sat in a chair with Devon in his lap, Lauren and Aiden were stretched out on the carpet while Gaara and Edward waited on the couch. Naruto was working on the fire place, finally getting it going once Jacob returned.

"Think we spoil them too much?" Jacob wondered aloud as he sat on the couch and hugged Gaara close, smiling as the red haired demon nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek. Naruto perched himself on the arm rest of the couch, shrugging, "Maybe?"

"They're fortunate children who are greatly loved," Edward explained as he wrapped an arm loosely around his mate's waist. Lauren beamed as she clutched her new canvas and paints close to her chest, almost vibrating with happiness. Devon grinned as he spun a soccer ball on his finger, shin guards and cleats resting next to him. Aiden nearly jumped for joy as he admired his small pile of various comic books immediately opening one to skim through.

"I think they like them," Marcus joked.

"Thank you!" the trio cheered as they rushed over and embraced their uncles again, conveying their gratitude. Gaara and Jacob hugged them back pleased that they were content with their presents. Naruto watched fondly as his children showed off their new gifts to everyone and smiled feeling content. Despite everything, he was truly grateful. Immortality was certainly a curse, he could testify to that, but after gaining his family the long years finally became bearable. It definitely wasn't paradise, but it was close as he would ever get. And he wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world because finally he was where he belonged; Naruto was home.

**The End.**

* * *

It's over, it's done! I hope the ending was good enough, if not then oh well. Considering I've had little to no interest in this series for a couple of months now, I tried my best to give you at least a decent ending. So please people no bitching, I'm really not going to care nor will I be in the mood to deal with it. But if you do like it then I'm grateful. Thank you all who have stuck by me with this series, my first major one and I'm glad that you gave me the strength to finish it up. Your support was greatly appreciated and you're the reason I never gave up even when I wanted to. So again thank you very much.

**~Seth**


End file.
